Fél számmal kisebb cipő
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Heta-szöszcsokor. Hosszabb-rövidebb, mert egyszerűbb egy csokorba feltölteni, mint mindig egyesével újra és újra... Amúgy lesz ebben minden, canon-compliant, au, kísérleti, stb. Ide fogok pakolászni a máshol már megjelent műveimből.
1. Hangok a vásznon (SwissAus)

Nevezhetnénk songficnek is, mert nagyban hozzájárult a Magashegyi Underground _Arcok, Utcák, Nevek_ című dala. Egyébként SwissAus, és nagyon OOC-k.

* * *

 **Hangok a vásznon**

Vash biztos volt benne, hogy csak azért találkoztak, mert egy olyan kávézóba beszélték meg az interjút, amit Roderich is ismert. Egy ismerősével érkezett, akitől a kávézónál köszönt el, onnan pedig egy másikkal távozott. Eleinte nem értette.

– Te vagy a városom – mormolta neki egy alkalommal a férfi, ahogy az ujjaival követte a bőre alatt kacskaringózó erek csíkjait.

– Ez nem mentesít semmi alól. Katasztrofálisan tájékozódsz.

– Szerinted mégis miért ragaszkodtam a kicsi házhoz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Éppen elég volt gyerekkoromban órákat bolyongani a folyosókon.

– Már nem vagy ott.

Tudta, hogy gyűlöl a gyerekkoráról beszélni. Azt nem tud, de cserébe átadja színekkel, képekkel. Kiskorában zongorista akart lenni.

– Túl kicsi a kezem – mormolta.

Nem tudta, mit mondhatna erre. Megragadta a csuklóját és a nyakába csókolt. Roderich felnevetett, és őszintén ragyogó szemekkel fordult felé.

– Miért lettél festő? – kérdezte tőle a sokadik interjú alatt.

Lustán hevertek az összegyűrt ágyneműn. Vash maga is meglepődött rajta, hogy képes ilyesmire. Az utolsó hely, ahol igazán el tudta engedni magát, az otthon volt, a mindentől távoli tanyán, ami a vad, művelhetetlen völgyre nézett, ami éppen ezért csak az övé volt. Elnyúlt a puha alpesi füvön és csak akkor kelt fel, mikor a húga szólt, hogy kész a tea.

– Alkotni akartam – válaszolta Roderich, folytatva a vénák tanulmányozását. – Mindig is szerettem rajzolni, de zenélni jobban. Kiskoromban zongorázni tanultam és bíztam benne, hogy majd megnő a kezem. Túl későn kezdtem hegedülni, nem voltam elég jó ahhoz, hogy felvegyenek a Zeneakadémiára, ahhoz kellett volna még egy évet tanulnom, de anyámék nem tűrték, hogy halasszak. Azt mondták, azonnal. Ahhoz elég jó voltam, hogy fessek. Így festek. Állítólag egész jól.

– Képeket festesz.

Ez Vash saját nyelvén valami olyasmit jelentett, hogy Roderich mindegyik képe nagyjából annyit ér, mint a Mona Lisa. Az osztrák arca kivirult a ritkán kapott dicséret hallatán.

– Tudtad, hogy színekkel ki lehet fejezni érzéseket? Vonalakkal emlékeket, pontokkal vágyakat, formákkal gondolatokat. Minden kép egy történet. Néha megpróbálom keretbe foglalni a fájdalmat.

– _A kék flamingó_. Mesélted.

Roderich azt a képét tartotta legtöbbre. A kritikusok szerint általános jelentőségű kép volt, nekik a _Harsány jácint_ tetszett. Vash mindig felderült, mikor eszébe jutott, hogyan reagált azt a képét feszegető kérdésére Roderich. Akkor éppen Bécs utcáin sétálgattak, a férfi pedig eltátotta a száját, majd tiszta szívből kacagni kezdett.

– Tudod, hogy lett a _Harsány jácint?_ Tudod? A galéria tulaja közölte, hogy kell még egy kép ahhoz, hogy meglegyen az egy kiállításhoz szükséges darabszám. Vettem két kalapot, az egyikbe főneveket, a másikba mellékneveket dobtam, ebből lett a cím. Addig nem néztem meg, míg meg nem száradt az a mázolmány. Annyit tettem, hogy elindítottam egy zulu nyelvtanuló programot, és mindegyik szó után festettem valamit, ami arról eszembe jutott. – Vidáman felhorkant, és kicsit idegesebben hozzátette: – Annak a képnek nincs jelentése, az csak néhány véletlenszerű szó alapján összeválogatott impresszió. Akár a padlóvédő-vásznam is kiállíthattam volna, ha a kutyám nem akkor pisilte volna le, bár az kétségtelenül egyéni színezetet adott volna a képeimnek.

Impresszió.

Roderich szimbolikus realistának vallja magát, némi expresszionista beütéssel. Ehhez képest megannyi irányzatot ráhúztak már a képeire, és Roderich mindegyiket sztoikus vállvonással fogadta.

– A képeim addig jók, amíg a néző talál benne jelentést. Soha, egyikük sem fogja ugyanazt megtalálni, amit én beleraktam.

Vash soha nem is remélte, hogy megérti Roderich képeit, de hosszú hónapok finom érintései és lassú csókjai után megenyhült a főszerkesztő irányában. Vash harctéri tudósító volt. Az egész életét egyik csatából a másikba rohanva töltötte. Tudott bánni a fegyverekkel, mindenféle járművet tudott vezetni, és szívét-lelkét szöges acéldrótba csomagolta. A szoros csomókat egy aprócska kéz tudta megbontani. Csak félig kellett eljutnia, mert ő maga belülről bontogatta a kemény vázat, hogy ne essen baja ennek a finom léleknek, ami úgy döntött, vagy csak úgy találta magát, hogy benne lel múzsájára.

Vash már számát sem tudta, hányszor hallotta Roderichnek azt a mondatát, hogy _állj_. Hányszor kellett mozdulatlanná merevednie néha a mozdulat kellős közepén, hogy Roderich lefotózza vagy az emlékezetébe vésse a pillanatot. A saját arcát ennek ellenére soha nem látta viszont a képeken, amiket először csak a galériában látott.

Roderich egyetlen egyszer tett kivételt. Egy finom szövésű kendőt kötözött a szeme elé. Ha kinyitotta volna a szemét, átlátott volna rajta. Bízott benne, és tudta, hogy örömet akar szerezni neki, hát lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy vezesse. Még úgy is, hogy tudta, hogy a műhelybe mennek.

Kattant az ajtón mind a négy zár, amit Vash minden erőfeszítés nélkül, talán csukott szemmel fel tudott volna törni. Hunyt szemmel követte Roderichet, levetkőzve a golyózáporban beléivódott kényszert, hogy uralja a teret. Csak akkor rándult meg, mikor megálltak, és Roderich elengedte a kezét, amíg mögé került, hogy kioldja a szemkendő csomóját.

– Kinyithatod. – A fülét csiklandozta a lélegzete.

Tizenhat kép volt a műhelyben. Néhány a falra akasztva, néhány az állványon, az egyiket csak a falnak támasztották. Fák, tengerpart, a piac forgataga, egy hajó, levelekkel fedett zongora, sarokba állított, feltekert szőnyeg, minden volt.

– Megtalálod magad? – kérdezte Roderich.

A mosolya arról árulkodott, hogy viccel vele, pontosan tudja, hogy nem beszéli a művészet nyelvét, nem érti a képeket, és nem fogja kitalálni, Roderich melyik képbe próbálta meg beleönteni őt.

Roderich szemébe nézve behátrált a terem közepére és magabiztosan az egyik falon lógó képre mutatott.

– Az vagyok én. A térkép.

Kedvese arcán az első döbbenet után földöntúli boldogság ült meg. Eltalálta.

– Te vagy a városom – mormolta, és odalépett hozzá, hogy csókkal jutalmazza.

Ő inkább bástyaként gondolt magára. Esetleg sárkányként, ami ezúttal nem bebörtönöz, hanem megóv. Óvja ezt a finom, művi lelket attól, hogy összetörjön, hogy eltévedjen, ámuldozó barangolás közepette azon kapja magát, hogy nem tudja, hol van.

Nem volt szüksége többé kísérőre, mikor egyik helyről a másikra ment. Vash ott állt mellette mindig és mindenhol.

Kivétel volt az a sértődött öt perc, mikor a galériában meglátta, hogy az őt ábrázoló képnek Roderich a _Sündisznó_ címet adta.


	2. Gravitáció (RusAme)

Filozofálós RusAme (b)romance.

* * *

 **Gravitáció**

Emlékszem a napra, amikor végre beleegyeztek, hogy menjünk. Az izgalomra, ami a végletekig felpörgetett, Kanada aggódására, hogy talán vissza kéne mondani, vagy szóljak Angliának, hogy ne utólag kapjon sokkot. Emlékszem, hogy milyen képet vágtál, mikor megjelentél a nagy nap reggelén. Ragyogott a szemed, és igazi volt a mosolyod, olyan, amilyennek utoljára vagy fél évszázaddal azelőtt láttam.

A testvéreinket nem engedték be az indulásra. Csak mi ketten, egy kupac utolsó utáni vizsgálatra beszaladt orvossal meg a ruhát ránk adó technikusokkal. Igazából tömeg volt, de nem láttam őket. Csak te voltál és a várakozás.

Úgy tudom, az emberek nehézkesen mozognak ebben a ruhában. Tény, elég nehéz volt, de mi ketten országok vagyunk, a két legnagyobb mind közül. Nagyhatalmak. Erő és befolyás, ezek vagyunk mi ketten. Mégis gyermekek voltunk abban a pillanatban, ahogy beszíjaztuk magunk az űrsiklóba, és a szívünk kalapált, a lélegzetünk hangos volt, a fülünkbe csengett a visszaszámlálás hangja.

– Tíz… kilenc…

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor elbizonytalanodtam.

– Rendben leszünk, ruszki?

– Nyolc… hét…

Láttam, hogy felém fordulsz, és te érted, miért aggódom. A vezetőinknek nem mondjuk el, de a határaink átlépése minden esetben fájdalmas dolog. Elveszítjük a kapcsolatot az otthonunk földjével, az egészből résszé leszünk. Bazsalyogva rázunk kezet idegen politikusokkal, vezetőkkel, aláírjuk a szerződéseket, és fogadjuk a másik ország szánakozó mosolyát, mert ők is tudják, milyen rohadtul fáj az ellenség földjére lépni.

– Hat… öt…

– Az űr nincs egyikünk birtokában sem – mondtad. – Nemzetközi vizek, jenki.

Nemzetközi vizeken csönd van. Ott megszáll minket a belső béke, és sehol annyit nem tudok filozofálni, mint a Csendes-óceánon egy lélekvesztőn. Aztán jön a kikötés, a borotvaélen sétálás, a tüzes levegő magamba szívása, és már értem, miért ment haza Anglia mindig olyan gyorsan, mikor eljött hozzám látogatóba, miért nem vitt magával soha, amikor hazament.

– Négy… három…

– Ha nem engedték volna, hogy együtt menjünk, felmentem volna magamban.

– Heh, mert azt hiszed, én nem? Haha! Egy hős nem veszít!

– Azért örülök, hogy itt vagy, jenki.

– Kettő… egy…

Nem válaszoltam. Kinyújtottam feléd a kezem, te pedig megragadtad. A kilövés bejelentését elnyelte az életre kelő rakéták robaja, a fülemben doboló vér hangja. A gyorsulás belepasszírozott a székbe, és be kellett hunynom a szemem, mert attól féltem, hogy ha nem teszem, a szemgolyóim egészen a koponyám leghátuljába nyomódnak.

Egyre nehezebb volt fogni a kezem, és mintha hallottam volna, hogy hörögsz a nehézségtől. Vagy az is lehet, hogy én voltam. Esetleg mindketten.

Hirtelen lett vége. A súly eltűnt a mellkasomról, fellélegezhettem. Kinyitottam a szemem, és elakadt a lélegzetem. Odalenn nappal van, szikrázó napsütésben indultunk, egy darab felhő nem volt az égen, most viszont csillagok közé jutottam. Olyan élénken láttam őket, mint még soha. Akkor sem ragyogtak így, mikor gyerekként kimentem Kanadával a prérire, hogy az eget bámuljuk, és formákat keressünk bennük.

Felnevettem, és rád néztem, hogy téged is annyira elbűvöl-e, mint engem, de hirtelen… nem zuhant rám, mert nem volt gravitáció. Az egész testemben éreztem, egyszerre támadt kívülről és fakadt belülről a fájdalom. Elhagytuk a hazánk földjét, olyan területre merészkedtünk, ahová nem szabad.

Elengedted a kezem. A mellkasodhoz kaptál. Hallottam, hogy nyöszörögsz, szenvedsz te is, akárcsak én. Nem tudtunk értelmesen válaszolni a rádió hívására. Odalenn pánikba estek – gondolom. Az óceán végtelen csöndjét az idegen terület fájdalma itatta át.

– Gemini, jelentkezz! Gemini, ha hallasz minket, válaszolj! Gemini, jelentkezz!

Izzik, megfagyaszt, dörzsöl és darabokra vág, miközben belülről mar és széjjeltép. Egyszerre éreztem a fájdalom minden lehetséges formáját. Nem tudtam a rádió gombjához érni, a kín megbénított.

– Gemini, lefújjuk az akciót, visszahozunk titeket! Gemini, jelezzétek, ha veszitek az adást!

Odalenn önállósították maguk. A siklónk után nyúltak, megfordították azt, az űr végtelen sötétjétől vissza a Föld felé.

Belenéztünk anyánk arcába.

A fájdalom mellékessé vált.

– Olyan gyönyörű – rebegted mellettem.

Ott volt előttem a Föld, rajta a kontinensekkel és az óceánokkal, zöld és sárga földdel, felhők tömkelegével. Én mégis egy mosolygó női arcot láttam, ami egyszerre volt fiatal és öreg, energikus és megfáradt, boldog és szomorú. Az ellentmondás maga. Fehér felhőhaja lobogott, ahogy gravitáció-karjaival utánunk nyúlt, hogy az ölelésébe húzzon.

Éreztem őt. Az érintését az arcomon, a hajamon, pedig törhetetlen üveg választott el az űrtől, és még mindig szkafanderben ültem a székbe szíjazva. Simogatott. A nevemen szólított, az elsőn, amit kaptam, ahogy Kanada szólított, és amit már réges-régen elfelejtettem. Alig mondta ki, már ki is csúszott az emlékezetemből újra, azzal a tudással együtt, hogy milyen a hangja. Magas vagy mély? Zengő vagy simuló? Tiszta, mint a hegyi patak vagy kásásan robajló, akár a Niagara?

Az arcomon legördült egy könnycsepp. Te anyánk felé nyúltál, utánakiáltottál.

Anyánk ölelésébe vont. A gravitáció ismét a karjaiba vett minket, és alant a kékség rohamosan közeledett. A rádiós könyörgött, hogy jelentkezzünk, valamennyi műszer vészhelyzetet jelzett. Mi pedig boldogan tártuk karunk anyánk felé.

Éreztem forró csókját a homlokomon. Később azt mondták, hogy csak a tengerbe csapódástól ripityomra zúzódó űrsikló fejemnek csapódó darabját éreztem, de egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy tévedtek. Akkor is, ha a mentőhajó érkezésekor még halottak voltunk mind a ketten.

hr

– Mr Jones! – kiáltott utánam a NASA egyik beosztottja, Magas rangú valaki lehet, ha ismeri a nevem – akkor is, ha csak a polgárit.

– Ki vele, pajtás! – vigyorogtam rá.

– A múltkori fiaskóról lenne szó, uram. Megtaláltuk a probléma gyökerét. Átsiklottunk az ellenőrzéseknél egy fontos ponton, a NASA és az RKA már keresi a felelősöket. Elnézését szeretnénk kérni a múltkori malőrért, bármikor megismételheti az űrsétát, ezúttal természetesen veszélytelenül.

Végighallgattam, mert kötelességem volt. Elnézően mosolyogtam rá, mert nem tudta szegény, milyen bolondságot beszél.

– Nem ragaszkodom az újabb túrához. Elértem, amit akartam, köszönöm.

Otthagytam az elképedt férfit. Rohanni akartam, de moderálnom kellett magam. Várni a megfelelő pillanatig, még egy kicsit, még egy kicsit, remek, már nem érdeklem őket, most mehetek.

A préri nem változik. Fűtenger, ameddig a szem ellát. Ebbe a tengerbe hevertem bele, próbáltam átfogni a karjaimmal a világot. Önmagam után nyúltam, és mélyebbre ástam. Önmagamon túl ott találtam őt. Rám mosolygott és megsimogatott.

Azt mondod, te is több időt szánsz újabban találkozni vele. Elmeséltem Angliának, ahogy te is a többieknek. Anglia csak a fejét csóválva mosolygott, mint régen, amikor szaladtam hozzá, hogy felfedeztem a világot, és nem akart kinevetni. Kanada magyarázta el, hogy ők már mind megtalálták anyát, csak mi ketten voltunk vakok. De már mi is látunk. Felnőttünk.

– Életem legjobb döntése volt ez a tévedés – hangoztattad. – És örülök, hogy ott voltál te is.

Rád mosolyogtam, és egy intéssel bátorítottalak a folytatásra.

– Kerestem a szavakat, amikkel leírhatnám a testvéreimnek, mit láttam. Hogy tudnám leírni nekik magát a nagybetűs Ellentmondást, ami mégsem az. Hogy tudom nekik leírni anyánk édes-bús arcát.

– Hogy érted, hogy anya nem ellentmondás? Nekem annak tűnt.

– Ha van egy fix pontja, akkor már nem ellentmondás – ráztad a fejed.

– Leírni is teljesen egyszerű – vontam vállat.

Mindkettőnknek volt egy kérdése, amire a másikunknál volt a válasz. Magam elé húztam egy lapot, kitapogattam a zsebemben a tollat, és kattintással életre keltettem. Egyetlen vonal.

– Rajzolj egy kört – toltam elé a lapot. – Ez a Föld.

Kérdőn pillantottál rám, de széttártam a kezem. Ez a válaszom. Kör. Végtelen alakzat, se eleje, se vége. Bezár vagy elszeparál, mégis magában hordozza a végtelenséget. A pi miatt legalább egy pontja van, ahol a számok csak követik egymást tovább és tovább, mégis ez a legtökéletesebb alakzat. Ellentmondás.

Bólintottál, hogy érted. A te válaszod is egyszerre volt egyszerű, mégis nehéz.

– Anyának van két állandó tulajdonsága,

Kettő.

Vonz és szeret.


	3. Ich will (Német Tesók)

Uramisten, egy külföldi cím! /O.O\

Németül van, azt jelenti, "akarom". Rammsteint hallgattam. Gilbert _egyes életszakaszait_ remekül kiemeli. Ludwig ezt nem mindig díjazza, lást az irományt lentebb.

A dőlten szedett szöveg a szám magyar fordítása.

* * *

Kultúrtörténeti finomságok:

 **Reichstag:** a Német Császárság törvényhozási épülete volt. 1933 februárjában (egy hónappal Hitler kancellári kinevezése után) máig tisztázatlan körülmények között leégett. Hitlerék nem hozatták rendbe, a háború alatt légvédelmi ütegek voltak benne. A háború után az épület Nyugat-Berlinhez tartozott, de még akkor sem volt célja, lévén, hogy az NSZK székhelye Bonnban volt. 1961-64 között részben felújították, és kiállításokat rendeztek benne. 1990. október 3-án itt tartották az újraegyesítési ünnepséget. Az egyesült Németország törvényhozása azóta is itt ülésezik.

 **Stadtschloss:** avagy a Berlini Palota. A brandenburgi választófejedelem téli rezidenciájának épült, a porosz királyok is használták, végül a német császárok laktak itt. A szövetségesek bombázásaiban súlyos károkat szenvedett, 1950-ben az NDK lebontatta. 2013-ban megkezdték az újjáépítését.

 **Hitler elleni merénylet:** Klaus Schenk von Stauffenberg porosz származású német ezredes bombát vitt be a Führer bunkerébe. Három társával együtt kivégezték.

* * *

 **Ich will**

 _Akarom_

1875.

Ludwig utálta, hogy olyan kicsi, a kilincsek pedig olyan magasan vannak. Nyújtózkodva is éppen csak az ujjai hegyével érte el. Néha úgy tűnt, mintha a saját szobája rabja lenne.

Végre sikerült kinyitnia az ajtót. Lehajolt, hogy felhúzza a hálóinge szegélyét, és ne essen el benne, míg átszalad a Stadtschloss egyik mérföldes hosszúságú folyosóján, és a hátában érzi a rémálmai szörnyetegeit. A visszhangok csak rontottak ezen, saját mezítelen talpainak csattogása verődött vissza a falakról. Már a sírás kerülgette, mikor a második ajtót próbálta kinyitni. Felugrott, de a kilincs még mindig végtelen magasságokban volt.

Zajt hallott, de hiába nézett körbe, a finoman faragott bútorok, az aranyozott eszközök között sok minden elbújhatott. Akármi van a nyomában, akár a barokk tapéta mintáját is felvehette.

Megmozdult az ajtó. Felkiáltott rémületében, de azonnal a szája elé kapta a kezét, mert a szörnyek megeszik a rémületét, és attól csak erősebbek lesznek.

Az ajtó mögött egy nagyon magas, hálóinges alak állt, kutató, vörös szemei álmosan csillogtak. Ludwig megkönnyebbülten ölelte át a bátyja lábait, aki lehajolt érte, a karjaiba vette, és bezárta az ajtót, kívül rekesztve a rémálmokat.

A délutáni játék alkalmával Gilbert ledobta a hatalmas, baldachinos ágyára, aztán végiggörgette őt a puha takarók között, nevetéssel töltve meg a díszes lakosztályt. Most nem dobta fel a levegőbe, helyette szorosan fogta fél kézzel, míg a másikkal felhajtotta a takarót, hogy be tudjon mászni alá. Ledőlt a puha párnákra, és hagyta, hogy Ludwig kényelmesen elfészkelődjön mellette. Szorosan Gilberthez simult, a fejét a vállára fektette, aprócska kezével megmarkolta széles mellkasán a hálóing finom anyagát.

– Alles ist gut, kleiner Bruder – hallotta a bátyja rekedt suttogását. – Ich bin hier mit dich. Alles ist gut.

Már rég nem félt. Mikor az ajtóban meglátta őt, már akkor tudta, hogy minden rendben van. A bátyja hatalmas és legyőzhetetlen. Vigyáz rá, az ellenségeit legyőzi, aki pedig Ludwigot próbálja bántani, azokat összetöri. A rekedt suttogás félelmet keltő üvöltés is tud lenni, az őt ölelő karok fegyvert fognak, hogy neki ne essen baja.

Gilbert felhúzta a takarót. Összebújva aludtak el alatta.

* * *

 _Akarom, azt akarom, hogy megbízzatok bennem  
Akarom, azt akarom, hogy higgyetek nekem  
Akarom, érezni akarom a pillantásotokat  
Minden egyes szívverést kontrollálni akarok_

* * *

1914.

– Meg tudom csinálni! – csapott az asztalra Ludwig.

– Hogyne, természetesen – bólogatott Gilbert és összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. – De milyen áron?

– Roderich és Eliza támogat.

– Igen, két közép-európai. Ne feledd, hogy Roderich az utolsó háborúit elveszítette, Eliza pedig még mindig az ő alárendeltje.

– Szerzek más szövetségeseket – fogadkozott. – Feliciano megígérte, hogy velem lesz.

– Olasz – horkantott Gilbert. – Nem egy hűséges fajta. Amíg Romanóval együtt nincsenek itt Berlinben, és nem esküsznek meg Szűz Máriára és Isten minden szentjeire, én nem hiszek nekik.

A szemét forgatta. Miért nem hiszi el, hogy erős? Vilmos is támogatja a törekvéseit, ő pedig nem hajlandó meghajolni a gyarmattartók uralma előtt. Neki is kijár, hogy szolgálói legyenek, ő is megérdemli, hogy erős legyen.

– Babonás vagy – közölte kereken. – Mire a levelek lehullanak, győztes katonáim itthon lesznek.

Szkeptikus szemöldök-felvonást kapott válaszul. Ludwig büszkén felszegett fejjel fordult meg és indult kifelé. Az ajtóban hozzátette:

– És azt fogom mondani neked, hogy én megmondtam.

* * *

 _Akarom, hallani akarom a hangotokat  
Akarom, meg akarom zavarni a nyugalmat  
Akarom, azt akarom, hogy jól lássatok engem  
Akarom, azt akarom, hogy megértsetek engem_

* * *

1933.

– Nem szimpatikus nekem ez a fickó.

– Nekem sem.

– Mégis nagyobb teret engedsz neki.

– Őrá szavaztak.

– Tényleg elhiszed, hogy a kommunisták gyújtották fel a Reichstagot? Most komolyan, Bruder?

– Inkább csináld ezeket a nyavalyás kakukkos órákat, Francis délután jön az új szállítmányért.

Gilbert nem nyomta az orra alá, hogy ő megmondta. Megtehette volna, de nem tette. Gilbert soha életében nem mondta még neki, pedig már elég sok alkalma nyílt rá.

* * *

 _Akarom, akarom a fantáziátokat  
Akarom, akarom az energiátokat  
Akarom, látni akarom a kezeiteket  
Tapsban akarok elpusztulni_

* * *

 **1944.**

A porosz férfi helyzetéből kitelő legnagyobb méltósággal fogadta a halált. A börtönben összeverték és megkínozták, ki akarták szedni belőle, hogy kik voltak a Führer elleni merénylet kitervelői, de ő hallgatott. A testét összetörték, de a lelkét nem tudták.

Ludwig nem értette őt. A népnek az a dolga, hogy meghajoljanak az akarata előtt, amiért cserébe megadja nekik, amire szükségük van. Amint megnyeri ezt a háborút, megad nekik mindent, addig csak egy kicsit türelemmel kell lenniük. Figyeljenek rá, hallják őt, lássák és tiszteljék. Értsék meg, hogy miattuk győzi le a legmélyebb félelmeit, mert csak akkor teljesítheti be az akaratát. A győzelem után megjutalmazza őket.

Nem értette azokat, akik nem hódoltak be előtte. A mellette álló SS-ruhás albínó éppen ilyen volt. Megfosztotta minden önállóságától, a szabadsága utolsó morzsáit is elvette tőle, Gilbert azonban még mindig bejött hozzá és az asztalra csapott, ha úgy gondolta, hogy hülyeséget csinál.

Gyűlöli, hogy fiatalabb nála. Gyűlöli a tényt, hogy képtelen visszaszólni neki. Parancsot ad a bátyjának, ő pedig teljesíti azt, de gyakran kifejti a véleményét, vagy csak keresetlen kommentárt fűz hozzá. A saját jószántából segíti őt a háborúban, de a nézeteik nem mindig fedik egymást. Ott volt vele a gettók kiürítésekor, Párizs elfoglalásakor, részt vett az Egyesült Királyság bombázásában, Norvégia elfoglalását ő vezényelte le, és most a keleti frontról rendelték haza, hogy jelen legyen ezen a kivégzésen. Ez a merénylő azonban az övé, porosz. Gilbert nem szólt, hogy az egyik embere merényletre készül. Talán még remélte is, hogy sikerrel jár.

Nem értette őt. Talán még egy kicsit félt is tőle. Hiába küldte nehezebbnél nehezebb posztokra, hiába vett el tőle _mindent_ , a szellemét nem tudta megtörni. Gilbert egyenes és büszke volt, mint az imént Klaus Schenk von Stauffenberg a vérpadon.

Gilbertnek az lenne a dolga, hogy kérdés nélkül teljesíti a parancsokat. Ludwignak ugyanez a dolga. A Führer ad egy parancsot, ő teljesíti. Átadja Gilbertnek azokat a parancsokat, amik őrá vonatkoznak, de Gilbertnek mindig vannak kérdései vagy megjegyzései.

Nem jó az a katona, amelyik túl sokat gondolkodik.

* * *

 _Láttok engem?  
Értetek engem?  
Éreztek engem?  
Hallotok engem?_

* * *

1945.

Mászott, egyre fel és fel. Ezt az épületet ítélte a legmagasabbnak, és látni akart. Néhány ponton a lépcsőből veszélyesen sok por és morzsalék hullott alá, de kitartott. Feljutott az épület legtetejére, és szétnézett a rommá bombázott fővárosán. Néhány helyen még mindig égtek a tüzek.

– Mein Gott – suttogta elhűlve. – Was habe ich gemacht?

* * *

 _Hallotok engem?  
(Hallunk!)  
Láttok engem?  
(Látunk!)  
Éreztek engem?  
(Érzünk!)  
Nem értelek titeket!_

* * *

1989.

Ott állt előtte. A gazdasága romokban hevert, ami meglátszódott a soványságán, és a tessék-lássék módon ellátott sebein, _aber_ _er war da._

* * *

 _Akarom_

 _Akarom!_

* * *

2017.

Nehéz ám úgy beoldalazni az ajtón, hogy mindkét kezében két-három szatyor holmi van. És nem lenne nála ez a nagy rakás cucc, ha a bátyja, akinek amúgy segítenie kéne neki cipekedni, vagy _minimum kinyitni előtte az ajtót_ , nem hívja át a haverjait (az ő távollétében) egy spontán sütögetésre, és nem szembesül vele, hogy grillezéshez amúgy nincs itthon semmi. Szóval fogták maguk és megettek mindent, amit találtak. Érezte, hogy haza kéne telefonálnia, de Feli meggyőzködte, hogy csak képzeli a hatodik érzékét, ami vészcsengő módjára csilingel, valahányszor a bátyja hülyeséget csinál. Arról már nem tudta, hogy reggel ne induljon olyan korán, hanem maradjon tízig, akkor tud neki reggelit adni. Elindult hajnalok hajnalán, hazajött farkaséhesen, és az fogadta, hogy egy darabka vaj meg két tojás kergetőzik a hűtőben.

Gilbertnek az a marha nagy szerencséje, hogy felpucolt maga után, különben megnézhette volna, mit kap. A másik meg az, hogy Ludwig pontosan tudja, milyen rohadt másnapos tud lenni, és ezt tiszteletben tartva megvárja, míg valami vállalható kinézettel előkerül. Csak utána kapja le a tíz körméről. Azért egy fájdalomcsillapítót levitt neki.

Hosszas vitatkozás, és örökös veszekedés után Gilbert hirtelen felindulásból leköltözött a pincébe. Egy szép napon Francis és Antonio segítségével levitték az ágyát is, szóval maradandónak könyvelte el a változást. Felhozta a maga holmiját, és onnantól kezdve a korábban Gilbertnek kiutalt két szobát használta raktárnak.

A pincébe lépve visszarepült a gyerekkorába. A Stadtschlossba lépett be, Gilbert lakosztályába. Vastag tölgyfa ajtók, kézi szövésű, klasszikus mintájú szőnyegek, barokk tapéta a falakon. A modern kort a tévé, a hangszórók, a konnektorok a falban, meg az elektromos csillár képviselte. Még így is annyira kísértetiesen hasonlított, hogy meg kellett állnia a lépcső aljában. Egy pillanatra biztos volt benne, hogy ha még egyet előrébb lép, már nem száznyolcvan, hanem egy méter magas lesz, meztelen talpakkal fog végigosonni a folyosón, hogy a rémálmai elől a bátyja karjaiba meneküljön.

Ahogy letette az éjjeliszekrényre a fehér gyógyszert, eszébe jutott, hogy régen alig tudott felmászni erre az ágyra. Két kézzel rámarkolt a lepedőre, és minden erejét összeszedte, hogy felhúzza magát, de soha nem kellett a saját erejéből felkecmeregnie. Minden egyes alkalommal álmosan csillogó vörös szemek szegeződtek rá, amik ellágyultak, és Gilbert kinyúlt érte, felhúzta őt maga mellé, ő pedig a mellkasához fészkelte magát.

Egy Gilbert-féle felfuvalkodott alaktól azt várná az ember, hogy szétvetett karokkal-lábakkal elterpeszkedik az ágya közepén, és úgy horkol, hogy öröm hallgatni. Anno a Stadtschlossban volt ugyanilyen ágya; az a szárny, ahol ők laktak, bombatalálatot kapott '45-ben, az eredeti ott égett el. Ludwig emlékezett rá, milyen volt, és arra is, hogy Gilbert időnként hogyan hörgött, és milyen lelkesen vetődött bele, így a Német Egység második évfordulójára ajándékba kapott egy ugyanolyat. Gilbert nagyon sokáig nem mondott semmit, csak nézte a bútort. Ludwig már kezdett aggódni, de akkor a bátyja elpityeredett és a nyakába borulva ölelgette egy sort.

Az oldalán alszik, a testéhez szorított karokkal. Az arca sima, ajkai néha elnyílnak, és úgy szuszog, mint egy kisgyerek, mégis olyan az arca, mint a kerubokat ábrázoló szobrokéi. Emiatt az arca miatt volt az első világégés végéig szentül meggyőződve arról, hogy legyőzhetetlen. Elvégre bármi veszély jött, megvédte. Figyelmesen tanította a fegyverforgatástól a nyelvekig mindenre. Elvitte magával a tárgyalásokra, bevezette a politikába. Ő meg hálából kirobbantott két világháborút. Azok után, hogy a második hogyan végződött, hálás lehet, hogy Gilbert még itt van vele.

Csak Európában negyvenmillió halott, és a folytonos rettegés, hogy egy nap nem fogja idegesíteni, hogy egy nap nem lesz kihez odamennie, ha valami fogfájása van.

Gilbert álmában fázósan markolta mezítelen felkarját, hát feljebb húzta a takarót és elrendezgette rajta. Ő megrezzent. Az arcába tekintett, és megmosolyogta a fókuszálni próbáló arckifejezést.

– Hoztál nekem aszpirint? – kérdezte a szokottnál is rekedtebben. – Danke, Ludi.

– Néha nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy melyikünk az idősebb – jegyezte meg csipkelődve.

– Én. Te csak középkorúnak születtél – morogta, és kényelmesebb pozícióba fészkelte magát. – Az öcsém dirigál nekem, mekkora gáz…

– És az öcséd azt mondja, hogy pihend ki magad. Csinálok levest.

– Danke sehr.

– Bitte.

Még nem volt kész a főzőcskézéssel, mikor megjelent Gilbert. Egyik zsebében a telefonja, a nyakában a fejhallgatója, amiből a tűzhelyig hallja a dübörgést. A maga pop-rock ízlésével el sem tudja képzelni, mi a jó abban, ha valakinek szétszaggatja a basszus a hallójáratait. Pláne abban a stílusban, ahogy a bátyja nyomja.

– Hier kommt die Sonne! – bődült el Gilbert.

Valószínűleg énekelni akarta, de azt még ő is elismeri, hogy az énekhangja megtagadta a létezésnek még a gondolatát is.

– Legközelebb, amikor megesztek mindent, leszel szíves bevásárolni.

– Hajnal négykor nem volt nyitva semmi.

– A sarki Aldi egy éjjel-nappali.

– Szerinted mennyire voltam részeg hajnal négykor?

Odaállt mellé, hogy bele tudjon szimatolni a levesbe.

– Ah, Ludi, esküszöm, egy áldás vagy.

Hallotta, hogy vált a zene. Továbbra is Rammstein szűrődött ki a nagyvilágba, de már nem a _Sonne,_ hanem az _Ich will_ szólt. Ludwig mind a két számtól nagyon beteg tudott lenni. Alapvetően, a komplett együttestől nagyon beteg tudott lenni. Még csak két sor jutott el hozzá, de már érezte a bőrén feszülő SS-ruhát, a fülébe csendültek Hitler pattogós parancsai…

Gilbert kitépte a telefonjából a dugaszt, mire a zene elhallgatott.

– Bocs.

– Hogy vagy képes ezt hallgatni – nyögte, és megtámaszkodott a konyhapulton. Egyszeriben felfordult a gyomra a leves ínycsiklandó illatától.

– Te meg végignézted a valaha készült összes világháborús filmet, amiket meg én nem bírok, szóval kvittek vagyunk. Engedelmeddel, most elslisszolok, hatalmasságom megtiszteli a porcelántrónt jelenlétével.

Azzal Gilbert balra el. Az orra alatt az _Ich will_ szövegét mormolta.

Utánanézett, aztán a fejét csóválva előbányászott az egyik még kipakolásra váró zacskóból egy üveg sört. Jól meghúzta. Telt, kesernyés íz töltötte be a száját. És valóban tény, rengeteg világháborús filmet látott. Ha egyedül, akkor a párnáját szorongatta, és valahol a film közepe felé beengedte a kutyáit a nappaliba, hogy el tudja viselni a rá nehezedő nyomást. Ha Felivel vagy Kikuval ült le filmezni, akkor minden alkalommal megpróbálta elrejteni az érzéseit, ennek megfelelően elég gyakran kiment a fürdőbe arcot mosni.

Ez viszont még mindig nem ugyanaz, mint amit Gilbert csinál. Ő ezt zenében hallgatja, felhúzza a fülesét és elmegy futni, erre kapálja a hátsó kertben a krumplit, csinálja meg a papírmunkát, amit Ludwig a gondjaira bíz. Még a csengőhangja is valamelyik Rammstein-szám. Koncertre is elment.

– Tudod…

Megrezzent. Gilbert ott állt az ajtóban, és az asztal lábát fixírozta. Gyorsan visszatért a leves-kavargatáshoz, hogy ne kelljen ránéznie.

– Negyvennégy évet lehúztam Ivannal – folytatta. – Az egy másik totalitárius rendszer volt, ahol mindig nagyon szívesen az orrom alá nyomták, hogy náci voltam. Ezt úgy adták elő, mintha ők csak egy fokkal jobbak lettek volna. Akkor is be kellett ülnöm a fekete autóba, és elvinni néhány, szerintük kevéssé jól szituált polgáromat, hogy elhagyatott helyeken belelőjem őket egy gödörbe.

Látta maga előtt a jelenetet, mikor ő maga tette ezt. Akkor egyedül az zavarta, hogy az egyik áldozat vére a frissen kipucolt csizmájára fröccsent.

– Néha elfelejtem, hogy te egy-két számuktól nagyon ki tudsz borulni, de… itt van például az _Ich will._ Néha olyan érzés hallgatni, mint amikor régen díszszemlén voltam, és két oldalról tömegek örültek neki, hogy milyen erős is vagyok.

– Mármint az ország.

– Egyre megy.

A válla felett Gilbertre sandított. Egészen átszellemült arccal támasztotta a falat.

– Segít, hogy ne verjen ki a frász minden alkalommal, mikor összefutunk a ruszkival. Értem, amit énekelnek, mert olyan, mintha én írtam volna az adott szám szövegét. Vagy rólam szólna. Nekem ez segít feldolgozni.

– Kelet-németek mind.

Pillantásuk egymásba mélyedt. Gilbert éles mosolya megint széles csíkot hasított az arcára. Odaszökkent hozzá, a másnapnak nyoma sem volt rajta. Lábujjhegyre állt, és homlokon csókolta.

– Ich bin hier, Bruder.

Fuldokolva kapott levegő után, és átölelte. Ez is egy olyan alkalom volt, mikor meglepődött rajta, hogy Gilbert izmos teste igazából egészen normális méretű. Együtt gyúrnak, és erős ő is, mint egy bika, de… de már nem látja őt olyan hatalmasnak és legyőzhetetlennek, mint régen. Néha még érzi, eszébe jut; minden alkalommal, mikor lemegy hozzá a pincébe, és visszautazik az időben. Mikor kinn vannak az utcán két hétig közrendőri munkakörben, és Gilbert mindegyik fagyiját elejtett kisgyereknek ad egy cukorkát, az eltévedt öregasszonyokat meg elkíséri egy darabon.

Sokkal emocionálisabb. Nem is tudja, mit kezdene a segítsége nélkül.

Gilbert elengedte, és a tiltakozásával mit sem törődve röhögve összeborzolta a haját. Ő morogva megigazgatta, addig a bátyja belenyalt a levesbe is, krákogott, mert megégette a száját, és Ludwignak a szíve szakadt meg, mert Gilbert kezén megint volt egy heg. Ludwig sebei három-négy másodperc alatt begyógyulnak. Gilbertéi egyre lassabban. Egyre inkább úgy, mint egy emberéi.

Nem akarja elveszíteni őt. Ha pedig mégis megtörténik, akkor csakis magát okolhatja érte. Túl sokat akart, túl gyorsan. Mások nyakára hágva akart feljebb jutni. És ő itt van, Németország áll, a bátyja pedig…

* * *

 **Szószedet:** minden németül van, és soha nem beszéltem jól németül. Írni sem tudtam jól németül. Még jó, hogy éveken át tanultam :'D

Alles ist gut, kleiner Bruder – Minden rendben, kistestvér.

Ich bin hier mit dich. Alles ist gut. – Itt vagyok veled. Minden rendben.

Mein Gott. Was habe ich gemacht? – Istenem. Mit tettem?

Aber er war da. – De ott volt.

Danke, Ludi. – Köszönöm, Ludi.

Danke sehr. – Nagyon köszönöm.

Bitte. – Kérlek. (Itt szívesen értelemben)

Hier kommt die Sonne! – Itt jön a nap.

Sonne – Nap

Ich will – Akarom

Ich bin hier, Bruder. – Itt vagyok, testvér.


	4. Részlet Hatalmasságom naplójából

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** A történet canon-compliant, E/1-ben íródott, és tömve van gyökérséggel. APH-trió, mert az nekik általában megy.

Magyarországot most Elise néven emlegetik, mert az egy milyen vicces becézője a nevének. A másik megszólítása Ungarn, ami németül Magyarországot jelent. Utálja, ha becézik, Roderich szintúgy, ezért Gilbert néha Östinek hívja, amit az Österreichból (Ausztria) rövidített.

Egyes pontokon AusHun-utalások, és nekem sem egyértelmű, hogy most van-e PruHun, vagy nincs. Disznó viccek akadnak, egy kis GerItával, mert úgy szép az élet.

* * *

 **Hatalmasságom naplója**

 **Részlet a 3997. kötetből**

A családi kirándulásnak vannak szabályai.

1\. Ne menj bele semmiféle családi kirándulás szervezésébe.

2\. Ha mégis belemész, ne menj el.

3\. Ha mégis elmész, akkor ne hagyd, hogy a többiek közül bárki ellógja.

4\. Ha a többiek mégis ellógják, akkor szórakozz pofátlanul jól a hiányukon.

 **5\. A legfontosabb:** Ausztria rá sem nézhet a térképre, megérintenie pedig szigorúan tilos!

Mind az öt pontot elbasztam.

* * *

A programszervezőnk Elise. Ugyan többnyire igyekszünk szabotálni a rosszabbnál rosszabb ötleteit, de néha így is be tud húzni a csőbe. Mikor javasolta, hogy el kéne mennünk túrázni, gyanútlanul azt mondtam, hogy menjünk. Lehet, hogy köze volt ahhoz, hogy West nekiállt átépíteni a konditermünk, és éppen mozgáshiányom volt. Valamiért annyira nem kikapcsoló a súlyzózás, ha a dolgok nincsenek a helyükön, eltenni meg ugye nem tudom, mert fel van robbantva az egész kondi.

Ezzel tehát megszegtem az első szabályt.

A második teljesen tudatos volt, megszerveztük öcsiékkel, hogyan megyünk Östihez. (De rühelli, amikor így hívom…) Történt azonban, hogy indulás előtt Főni telefonált, hogy Westnek adjuramisten-azonnal be kell vinnie egy papírt. Sírtam neki egy sort, hogy lekési a buszt, és akkor mehetünk autóval, és hol van akkor a környezettudatosság, de éppen ideges volt, mert nem találta azt az iratot. Megbeszéltük, hogy majd utánam jön kocsival, én meg buszozom. Feli ott maradt vele, hogy majd ne kelljen egyedül vezetnie, meg hogy oldja a feszültségét. Ez olyan jól ment neki, hogy öcsi nemigen tudott összefüggően beszélni, mikor felhívott, hogy nem jön. Már rég Roddy vidéki nyaralójában voltunk, és bő másfél órája vártunk rájuk, mikor eljutott odáig, hogy szóljon.

Szóval a harmadik pont is elcsúszott. A negyediket meg az a nyavalyás ötödik vitte magával.

Még várakozás közben történt, hogy Roddy a plafon bámulását elunva Eliséhez fordult:

– Pontosan hova is akarsz elhurcolni minket?

Hatalmasságom pedig végignézte, hogyan túrja ki fél kézzel Ungarn a hátizsákjából a térképet és adja át Roddynak. Én baromira unatkoztam, és nem esett le, hogy nem kéne ezt tenni, ő pedig tetrisezett, és azért nem figyelt. Ezzel hívtuk a fejünkre az univerzum haragját és visszavonhatatlan neheztelését.

Három órával később ugyanis ott voltunk Ausztriának azon a pontján, ahol egy tíz kilométeres sugárban biztos nem volt egy lélek sem. Természetesen légvonalban, és az Alpok valamiért nem arról híres, hogy lapos. Mivel a turistaútvonalakat túl mainstream végigjárni, ezért esélytelen volt, hogy belefussunk úgy akárkibe, aki tudja az utat, vagy van térképe. A mienk két órával azelőtt egy patakban végezte. Ketten ugrottunk utána Elisével, de összefejeltünk, úgy, hogy nekem felrepedt a szemöldököm. Mind a ketten fetrengtünk egy sort a patakparton, addig osztrák őkelme végignézte, ahogy a térképet elviszi a víz.

Nem akartuk kísérteni a sorsot, visszafordultunk. Roderich, akinek az erőnléte megegyezik egy egyhetes kismacskáéval, félpercenként fuldokolt pihenőért. Talán itt illene zárójelben megjegyeznem, hogy én is és Elise is nagyon mérgesek voltunk. Nem a térkép miatt, csak Elise nincs annyira szokva a hegyekhez, hogy úgy mondjam. És hiába futja az ember a kilométereket, vagy edz napi rendszerességgel, azért a hegymászás megviselő. Mivel előttem kaptatott felfelé, láttam, hogy remeg a combja a megterheléstől. És mivel büszke a lelkem, ezért nem vallja be, hogy nem bírja, inkább foggal-körömmel küzdött, és megvárta, amíg Roddy javasolja a pihenőt, ez pedig idegessé tette. Az egyik ücsörgés alkalmával szerzett magának egy botot, és nagyon lelkesen mondta, hogy majd hazaviszi és kifaragja. A következő szakaszon kevésbé remegett a lába, és sokkal jobb hangulatban volt.

Amúgy rájöttem, hogy igaza van, a faragott botok tényleg jól néznek ki, szóval én is vágtam egyet magamnak. És ennek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy az én is síkvidéki vagyok.

A nagy pihenőtartások miatt történhetett meg az, hogy egy ponton rossz irányba fordultunk. A fák tök ugyanolyanok, és olyan sűrűn nőttek, hogy francot nem láttunk, nem az, hogy a hegyek mintázatát körülöttünk! Már benn voltunk a völgyben, mikor Elisének eszébe jutott, hogy neki amúgy van egy iránytűje. És még Roddy állt neki morogni, hogy ez eszébe juthatott volna hamarabb. Az én morgásom teljesen helyénvaló volt. Elise közölte, hogy maradjunk nyugton a seggünkön, vagy lerúg mind a kettőnket a következő csúcsról.

Hegymászás közben az ember elgondolkodik rajta, hogy mily jó volt hozzánk a Teremtő, amiért mérhetetlen bölcsességében síkságokat alkotott. Nincsenek bazi magas cuccok, amiken át kell vergődni, hogy az ember másik helyre érkezzen. Egyszer eltéved, na bumm, feláll a hátizsákjára, vagy az első vakondtúrásra és máris tudja, merre kell menni. Továbbá a síkságokon nem érik az embert kellemetlen meglepetések. Látszódik, ha jön a baj. Túrázás közben a bajnak általában viharfelhő-alakja szokott lenni.

Az alföldön látom, hogyan gomolyognak a távolban a felhők. Nézem, hogyan jönnek egyre közelebb, mint egy szekéren guruló égi katedrális. Látom az esőfüggönyt, és meg tudom tippelni, hogy mennyi időm van fedett helyre érni. Nem úgy a hegyek között. Természetesen a közelben lévő egyetlen, kurva nagy tisztás kellős közepén piknikeztünk, mikor átbukott a felhő a hegygerincen. Hiába kezdtünk pakolni azonnal, még nem voltunk készen, mikor nyakunkba szakadt az áldás. Gatyáig vizes voltam, mire beértem a lombok oltalma alá.

Fák alatt állni az esőben azt jelenti, hogy az első pár percben védett vagy, utána átér a víz, és egyenletes sugárban folyik a nyakadba. Miután eláll, még bő negyven percig csöpög a mindenség. Elállni éppenséggel nem nagyon akart.

Nagyot szívtam az orromon, mikor megtörtem a percek óta tartó csendet:

– Bazd meg, Rod.

* * *

Elise fázott és reszketett. Rod fázott és reszketett. Én érzékeltem az alacsony hőmérsékletet.

– Vajon mennyi esélyünk van kikerülni innen? – kérdezte Elise, a vacogása miatt kicsit dadogva.

Rodra néztünk, aki kettőnk között kucorgott. Behúzott nyakkal pislogott, ami azt jelentette, hogy halvány lila gőze sincs róla, hol a bánatban vagyunk. Ez az a dolog, amit hajlandó vagyok elengedni, mindegyikünkben van valami… illetve _nincs_ valami, ami a többiekben megvan. Ugyan nehezemre esik, de hatalmasságom annyira csodálatos és szerény, hogy hajlandó vagyok felvállalni a tényt, hogy soha nem tudtam fél óránál tovább megülni a seggemen, pedig az politikai pályán elég fontos. Elise csak szimplán fura és képes elviselni ezt a hülyét. Én meg a változatosság kedvéért megint ott ültem velük, nyakig a ganyéban.

– Az iránytűd? – kérdeztem.

– Beázott – mutatta fel az olcsó vacakot.

Az iránytű tűje nedves lett, és hozzátapadt a tűt védő műanyaghoz. Miközben megpróbáltuk leszedni a műanyagot, az egész szerkezet atomjaira hullott, és a kisebb darabok elvesztek a fűben.

– Térerő? – próbálkoztam újra.

Östi pillantása elég beszédes volt.

– Próbáljuk meg kitalálni, hogy merre van észak? – javasolta Ungarn.

– És mégis hogyan, tündérkém? – horkantam fel. – Szakad az eső, nem látjuk az eget.

– Van az a dolog a mohákkal…

– Ennek a fának minden oldalán van moha – jegyezte meg Östi. – Annak is. Meg azoknak is, ott.

– A faszom.

– Elise, azt hittem, megbeszéltük a tizenharmadik században, hogy neked olyanod nem fog nőni.

Szerintem magánál hord egy portálkaput, amin át előkapja a serpenyőjét, mert hogy pakoláskor nem láttam nála, az is biztos.

* * *

– Szerintem az életem kétharmada várakozással telik.

Ez van, ha unatkozom, akkor egy idő után filozofálni kezdek. Éppen fészkelődtem a fa alatt, egy olyan pontot keresve, ahol relatíve kevés víz jön rám, de összeér a vállam meg a hátam a többiekével, és melegen tartanak.

– Előbb a csaták előtti csend, aztán megvárni, amíg a konferenciákon Főniék eldöntötték, hogy mi a szart akarnak, most bejött még a tömegközlekedés is…

– Igaz – hagyta rám Elise.

– Az életem kétharmada azzal telik, hogy megpróbállak kiebrudalni a birtokomról – mesélte el Roddy saját tapasztalatait.

– Látod, van az életednek egyharmadnyi ideje, mikor nem nálad baszom a rezet – mutattam rá.

– Igen, abban az egyharmadban még nem éltél.

Elise felröhögött.

– Tényleg, el is felejtettem, hogy te vagy hármunk közül a legfiatalabb!

– Haha, röhög a vakbelem.

Östi persze nem állhatta meg kommentár nélkül:

– Lehet, hogy ő a legifjabb, de ez még nem mentség arra, hogy annyi esze legyen, mint egy hintalónak.

– Lehet, hogy nem vagyunk mind egyformák, de ez nem mentség arra, hogy eltévedj a saját nyavalyás országodban! – vágtam vissza. – Franc essen beléd, meg a nem létező tájékozódási képességeidbe.

Roddy erre duzzogva elhúzódott tőlünk. Nem mondtam semmit. Elise se mondott semmit. Rod pár perc múltán eléggé fázott ahhoz, hogy inkább visszajöjjön.

* * *

– Esik még?

– Igen.

– Még mindig?

– Igen.

– Még mindig esik?

– Gilbert, baszd meg, ha még egyszer megkérdezed, feldugom a kolbászt a seggedbe.

Nagyot szusszantam. Elise egy olyan csípős darabot hozott, amivel még neki is meggyűlt a baja, pedig szerintem ilyen magas kapszaicin-bevitel mellett már nincsenek is ízlelőbimbói.

– Tudtok valami jó pletykát? – kérdeztem inkább.

– Most meg inkább pletykálni akarsz? – horkantott Rod.

– Mert mi a retket csináljak? Itt ülök egy fa alatt, a nyakamba csurog a víz, cuppog a bakancsom, és már csak egy kurva csípős kolbászunk van, egyébként elfogyott a kaja is.

– És még a fa is vizes – merengett. – Pedig tök jó lenne tüzet rakni.

– Téged ismerve, leégne az erdő – jegyezte meg Elise. – Amúgy Feröer megint hisztizik Dániával.

– Feröer mikor nem hisztizik Dániával? – kérdezett vissza Rod.

– Majdnem annyit hisztiznek, mint Anglia és Skócia – bólogattam.

– Vagy az olaszok és Seborga.

– Vagy Kína és Tajvan.

– Most csak példákat soroltok, vagy van konkrét híretek is? – vágott közbe nő.

Hallgattunk mind a ketten. Ha Roderichet még mindig annyira érdeklik a kémjelentések, mint a világháborúk alatt, akkor gőze nincs a nemzetközi helyzetről, tőlem meg West egy huszárvágással elvette az ilyen ügyek kezelését. Nem értem, miért, csak egyszer ittam le magam annyira, hogy a nemzetbiztonságról tartsak rögtönzött kiselőadást. Egy spanyol kocsmában, tizennegyedik századi némettel. Szerintem Tonin és Frannyn kívül nem értette senki, akkor meg miért… Oh.

* * *

Ungarn utálja, ha becézzük. Még jó, hogy a köznapi neve olyan gyakori, hogy temérdek becéző forma született rá az idők során.

– Elise, Else, Liz, Lizi, Lisa, Betti, Bettina…

– Lisbeth, Beth, Liesel, Liesl…

– Elslin.

– Elßlinn. Elslichi.

– Az isten verjen meg mindkettőtöket.

* * *

– Itt fogunk meghalni – nyöszörögtem a vihar harmadik órájában. – Mind itt halunk.

– Jaj nekünk – dörmögte Elise.

– Az utókor soha nem fog rálelni rothadó csontjainkra ezen az istentelen helyen.

– Óh, mi szegények – sajnálkozott Rod is.

– Gilbird utánam fog halni bánatában.

– Tényleg, a madarad merre van? – kapta fel a fejét Elise.

– Otthon maradt, fájt a feje.

Rod és Elise megütközve nézett rám.

– Mi van?

– A madaradnak fájt a feje – visszhangozta hüledezve Elise.

– Igen. Néha szokott neki. Meg úgyse tudnám elküldeni segítségért ilyen retek időben. Esőben nem lehet repülni.

– Akkor mindhármunknak végünk – horgasztotta le a fejét Ungarn.

– Ugye, megmondtam!

* * *

– Én nem fogom megenni ezt a kolbászt – közöltem kereken. – Vizünk már nincs annyi, hogy elvegye a csípősségét, akkor meg idehalok, ha nem csinálunk vele valamit.

– Kivételesen egyetértek vele – bólogatott Östi is.

– Vadásszunk? – vetette fel Ungarn félhangosan.

Bámultam rá.

– Mivel? – kérdeztük egyszerre Roddal.

A nő szétnézett maga körül. Felállt, hogy egy kicsit nagyobb körben tudjon szétnézni. Követtem a példáját, és csakhamar mind a hárman odavoltunk fegyvert keresni. Rodnak kiadtuk ukázba, hogy vagy szúrjon le botokat lépésenként, vagy hagyjon elég egyértelmű nyomokat az útvonaláról, hogy ha mégsem tudná követni azokat visszafelé, akkor legalább mi tudjuk, merre ment. Megegyeztünk, hogy háromszázig számolunk el, utána visszamegyünk az ideiglenes táborhelyre. Az első visszaérkező még kétszázig elszámol, és ha addig valaki nem ér vissza, akkor szükségállapotot hirdet, és nekivág megkeresni.

Ungarn huszonegynél járt, mikor én visszajöttem, és kilencvenhétnél, mikor Roddy befutott. Pontosabban kilencvenhétnél tartott, mikor hallottuk, hogy Roddy feljajdul, ahogy keresztülesik egy faágon. Saras volt a térde, mikor visszajött. Mondjuk nem voltam benne biztos, a zuhogó eső miatt még mindig úgy festett, mint egy vízbe fúlt patkány, én meg nem mondhattam semmit, mert menet közben pofára estem. Szemből sár borított tetőtől talpig.

Elképedten bámultunk rá.

– Most mi van?! – rivallt ránk felháborodva. – Kikérem magamnak, ennyire én sem vagyok béna! És egyébként is sért a feltételezés.

Duzzogva leszórta elénk a szerzeményeit, egy nagyobb követ, két makkot, egy hosszabb botot és egy virágot. Utóbbit azért szedte, mert szép volt. Ungarn három nagyobb követ hozott, egy makkot, egy hajlékony indát és egy zöld kavicsot, utóbbit azért, mert szép volt. Nekem négy nagy kövem volt, három szál csalánom, amit a zoknimmal szedtem le, egy viszonylag rövid botom, meg egy tobozom. Utóbbi azért, mert frankón szép, és fogalmam sincs róla, hogy kerülhetett egy tölgyerdőbe.

– Úgy látom, követ mind hoztunk – szemlélte meg a gyűjtögetés eredményét Ungarn. – Gilbert, minek a csalán?

– Tudok csalánfőzeléket csinálni, meg a kacsák szeretik, szóval lehet csalinak használni, és állítólag jó potencianövelő, szóval örülj, Roddy, gondoltam rád.

– Köszönöm szépen, a teljesítményemmel nincs semmi probléma – fortyant fel.

Elisére néztem, aki feltartotta a kezeit.

– Én nem mondok semmit.

Felröhögtem, Östi meg felháborodott:

– De Elise!

– Azt mondtam, hogy én nem mondok semmit! – kiáltotta. – A pöcsösszeméregetést rátok hagyom, de egyikőtöket se véleményezem, rendben?!

Dühösen odébb trappolt. Roddyval bámultunk utána. Osztrák őkelme nézett rám elsőnek. Én pislogtam. Biztos a szemembe folyt az esővíz. Rod fura képet vágott.

– Most azt mondta, hogy…?

– Biztos félreértettük – jegyeztem meg.

– Végül is, nőből van, a fene se tudja, mire gondol – bólogatott.

– Az is lehet, hogy megvan neki – mutattam rá.

– Igen, azért lehetett olyan fura egész nap!

– Akkor megvan neki.

– Meg bizony.

Lepacsiztunk. Tudván, hogy férfiúi képességeinkkel nincs semmi probléma, nyugodtabban folytattuk az előkészületeket.

* * *

– Elise – nézett fel a csapdakészítés negyedik percében Rod. – Ha odaadom az övem, akkor azt tudod parittyának használni?

– Zseniális ötlet! – csillant fel Ungarn szeme.

Nyomott az arcára egy hatalmas puszit, és mire kettőt pisloghattunk volna, már ki is csatolta az övét, és úgy megrántotta, hogy az osztrák a karjaimba tántorodott.

– Ilyen hevesen se kapta még le rólad a nadrágot, mi? – dörmögtem neki.

– Hát nem.

* * *

– Vegyük át még egyszer – sóhajtott a magyar.

Talált valami bogyót, aminek a nedvével tudott fekete csíkokat húzni az arcára, hogy közölje, harci festés nélkül nem igazi vadászat a vadászat. Östi is kapott néhányat, én meg valami agyagos vacakba fejelhettem bele, mert akárhogy mosta az eső, nem akart lejönni. Elise egy bottal mintákat rajzolt bele, és közölte, hogy ne merjek hozzáérni. Rod úri becsületszavára esküdött, hogy egyetlen pejoratív, vagy rám nézve sértő dolog sincs rajtam.

– Nekiállok zajt csapni és hajtani az állatokat – mondtam, büszkén a tényre, hogy megjegyeztem a szerepem. – Feléd hajtom, te lelövöd a parittyával, ha mégsem megy, akkor továbbszaladnak a csapdák felé.

– Rod, neked mi a dolgod?

– Zajt csapok és feléd hajtom az állatokat, te lelövöd őket a parittyával, ha mégsem, akkor továbbszaladnak a csapdák felé.

– És mit csinálsz mindeközben?

– Fél kézzel fogom a gatyámat, hogy ne csússzon le, én meg ne essek el benne, és ne nézzek ki úgy, mint Gilbert? – tippelt.

– Pontosan – bólintott nagyot a nő, vállon veregetett minket és elindult az őrhelye felé.

Megvártam, míg Elise elég messzire kerül, csak utána léptem fenyegetően közel Östihez. Fölébe tornyosultam.

– Ez egy célzás volt az arcberendezésemre?

– Ez egy célzás volt arra, hogy saras vagy, ostoba – hűtötte le a kedélyeket. – Inkább menj a helyedre, kezdek éhes lenni.

* * *

A hajtás nem volt túl sikeres, az állatok a vackuk mélyére húzódtak, és akárhogy kiabáltunk, és ráztuk a bokrokat, egy fia nyúl, vagy fácán, annyi se került elő. Ha volt is valami a közelben, azt már elzavarhattuk korábban azzal, hogy egyáltalán itt voltunk, de a nagy kajabálásra biztos az egész völgy kiürült.

– Tudod – kiáltott oda nekem Roderich. – Szerintem az utóbbi ötven évben nem csináltam olyan marhaságot, mint most.

– Az utóbbi ötven évben Elise nem akart elmenni kirándulni!

– Nem, akkor csak minden más marhaságot csináltunk.

– Szerinted, ha West jött volna, akkor jobban sül el ez a holmi?

Roderich megállt és csípőre tette a kezét. Utána lenézett, hogy mégis miért fázik, rájött, hogy térdig lecsúszott a nadrágja és gyorsan visszahúzta. A nadrágja derekán folytatta a csípőre tett kézzel a távolba meredést.

– Szerintem az öcséd akkor Italien nyugtatásával lenne elfoglalva.

– Ki van csukva – fintorogtam. – Azt se tudná, mi van, az első tíz percben szerzett volna magának egy mókus barátot. Az a srác egy kibaszott Disney-hercegnő.

– Már mér.

Körülményeskedve megmagyaráztam:

– Ha végiggondolod, akkor minden stimmel: amikor nem az egyenruhájában van, akkor teljesen különc, cuki holmi van rajta, és van egy állandó szárnysegédje. Minden passzol.

– Nem láttam vele kisállatot.

– Az öcsém a szárnysegédje – nyomatékosítottam.

– Így már stimmel.

Egyszerre Ungarn hangja ütötte meg a fülünk:

– TALÁLTATOK MÁR VALAMIT?

Visszaüvöltöttem:

– EGY KALAP SZART SEM!

* * *

A nagy vadászat sarába holt. A tüzünk is, mert a vizes fát nem tudtuk meggyújtani. Még mindig a harci festéssel a képünkön ültünk, egymás hátának dőlve, mikor Elise hirtelen kihúzta magát, mi meg Roddal elborultunk.

– Tudom már! –A nő felénk fordult, az arca csak úgy ragyogott. – Rod, te tudsz jódlizni!

Hatalmasságom úgy elkezdett röhögni, hogy az oldalam sajdult belé. Rod csak igyekezett méltóságteljesen, és nem túl cuppogva kikelni mellőlem a sárból.

– Hát… mondhatni.

Elise ügyet sem vetett rá, úgy folytatta:

– Felmegyünk a hegytetőre, és te jódlizol segítségért!

Erre már elhallgattam. Rod is elgondolkodó képet vágott.

– Végül is, ha megfelelő irányba fordulok, akkor a hegyek messzire viszik a hangot… – Tűnődve bámult ki a tisztás felé, a hegyekre. – Nem emlékeztek rá, hogy pontosan merre voltunk? Csak mert akkor kitalálhatjuk, merre kell kajabálnom.

Meglapogattam a vállát.

– Figyu, először fel kell caplatnunk arra a tetves hegytetőre. Ebben te vagy a szaki, neked kell szétnézni, és megállapítani, hogy merre megy legmesszebb a hang, arra beállsz, és eljódlizod szépen, hogy a bécsi Aldiban „Vigyél magaddal egy osztrákot a sajtpulthoz"-akció van, és akkor Svájc tíz percen belül itt van értünk.

– De nincs ilyen akció – ráncolta a szemöldökét. – Vash kicsinál, ha a semmiért iderángatom.

– Majd kiszúrjuk a szemét Macisajttal – legyintettem, Ungarn szörnyűséges, ömlesztett, sajtnak csúfolt borzalmaira gondolva. A smucig svájcinak biztos megteszi. Meg Vash csak nem olyan pénz-orientált, hogy egy ilyen kis apróságból ügyet csináljon…

* * *

Mindeközben egy berlini hálószobában egy roppant relaxált Németország hirtelen felült. Feli álmosan pislogott fel rá.

– Valami baj van, Doitsu?

Az izmos német ugyanis már az ágy mellett kereste a nadrágját és feldúlt arccal nézett az olaszra:

– Jelez a hatodik érzékem. Gilbert valami oltári nagy hülyeségre készül…


	5. Idill (Nyo Sp-Aus)

**Idill**

Roderich megint fordítva mutatta be a grafikonokat. Már nem győzött elnézést kérni. A főnöke nem volt lenyűgözve, de a tárgyalópartnerük csak mosolyogva legyintett.

– Csak nem fáradt? – kérdezte.

– Kissé. Még egyszer elnézésüket kérem… megpróbálom összeszedni magam.

A férfi csak nagy hangon felröhögött.

– Na, majd megnézem, amikor lesz két gyereke!

Vegyes érzelmekkel a bensőjében, féloldalasan elmosolyodott, és csendesen annyit mondott:

– Már van.

* * *

Ha volt valami, amit Roderich teljes szívből utált, akkor azok a viharok voltak. Nem azért, mert kinn laktak vidéken, és az esetleges áramkimaradások miatt akár egy egész napig ott voltak villany nélkül, vagy mert az eső kimosta, elmosta, összetörte, faágakat sodort rájuk, adott esetben teljes mértékig elpusztította és még az írmagját is kiirtotta imádott virágainak. Nem.

Roderich utálta a viharokat, mert kétszeres apuka volt.

Felrezzent a dörgésre. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, egy kicsit benn tartotta, és akkor még pislákolt benne a remény, de az ablakot verő eső hangját túlkiabálták a törpék.

– Mamaaa!

Próbálta lélekben felkészíteni magát arra, hogy megint Lovi pöttöm lábacskájával az oldalában fogja tölteni az éjszakát, de letargikus mélázásába belerondított a felesége, aki a bordái közé könyökölt.

– Te jössz.

– De téged hívnak…

– _Te jössz._

Csendes lemondással szedte magát talpra, és vánszorgott át a gyerekszobába. Feli ágya üres volt, Lovié szintén. Az álmosságtól merev tagokkal nehéz volt térdre ereszkednie és benéznie az ágy alá, ahonnét két rémült kisgyerek bámult rá vissza. Hívnia se kellett őket, a következő villámlásnál Feli már a nyakában volt a kilencmillió plüssállatával együtt, Lovi pedig a kezét szorongatta.

– Én nem félek, én nem félek!

Félálomban botorkált vissza a szülői hálóba. Addigra Isabela már rég visszaaludt, ő meg Felinek hála erős légszomjtól szenvedett. Berámolta a kölyköket az ágyba, és visszamászott a helyére. Addigra élete párja is félig-meddig ébren volt – két kölyök próbált a gyomrán keresztül visszamászni a méhébe. Odébb taszigálta őket.

Éppen akkor, mikor Rod kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, és valami mérhető mennyiségű takarót sikerült szereznie magának, Feli elkezdett nyüszíteni, hogy az egyik plüssét elejtette útközben és mi lesz így vele. Isa jelentőségteljesen pillantott a férjére. Engedélyezett magának egy hosszú pillanatot, míg felállt, hogy visszamenjen az elszórt plüssért.

Megérte. Mikor belépett az ajtón, a gyerekei úgy néztek rá, mintha hős harcos volna, aki legyőzte a sárkányt. Lovi ennek hála nem az anyjához, hanem hozzá bújt oda. Betakargatta, Felinek is adott egy nyolcszázadik puszit és végre letette a fejét.

Jó éjszaka volt. Csak háromszor ébredt fel az elsőszülöttje mocorgására. Kora reggel, mikor ő is, és Isabella is az éjszakai közjátéktól karikás szemekkel végezték a reggeli teendőiket a fürdőben megjegyezte:

– Haladunk. – Megmutatta a zöld foltokat az oldalán Isának. – Legutóbb lila voltam.

Isa büszkén nézett rá, kiköpte a fogkrémet, és mentolos csókot nyomott az arcára.

* * *

– Imádlak titeket. A szemem fényei vagytok. A csillagot is lehoznám az égről a kedvetekért. Amelyikőtök még egyszer rajzolós papírnak használja az előszoba falát, annak szíjat hasítok a hátából.

* * *

Eliza néninek hála, meghonosodott a házukban a szokás, hogy december hatodikán csokoládét ajándékozzanak. Mindenkinek ki kellett tennie a kifényesített cipőjét az előszobába. Mivel Isa nem merte rájuk bízni a cipőpucolást, ez a rész leginkább reá maradt. Meg az öröm, mikor végignézte, milyen nagy műgonddal rendezgetik el a gyerekek a cipőjüket, és hogyan tárgyalják meg, hogy melyikük mennyi csokit fog kapni. A hároméves Lovi kitárt karral természetesen nagyobb kupacot tudott mutatni, mint a kétéves Feli. Feli ettől teljesen kétségbeesett, hogy ő nem fog annyi csokit kapni, és Isának nagyon komoly munkája volt benne, hogy megnyugtassa.

Utána a gyerekek nagyon jól szórakoztak valamin. Pisszegtek egymásra, nevettek, és nagyon nézték az apjukat. Rod összenézett Isával, de a nő csak vállat vont.

– Apa, neked nem fog hozni semmit a Mikulás, ha nincs kipucolva a cipőd – állt meg előtte Feli csípőre tett kézzel.

Kicsi lánya nagyon szigorúan nézett rá. Nem tudta megállni, elnevette magát, és maga is kifényesítette az egyébként tegnapelőtt vásárolt új cipőjét. Bemutatta, hogyan rakja oda a gyerekek meg Isa csizmája mellé. Kis tündérkéi helyeslőn bólogattak.

Hagyományosan ő volt az, aki hajnalok hajnalán megtöltötte a gyerekek cipőcskéit csokival és mogyoróval. Huncut pillantással lopózott a konyhában motoszkáló felesége mögé, elkapta, a nyakába csókolt, és letett a pultra egy csokimikulást. Isabela majd' elolvadt.

– Nem haragszol meg, ha elosztom a kicsik között? – búgta. – Tudod, a fogyókúrám…

– Csak tudnám, minek csinálod, gyönyörű vagy.

– Kedves tőled, hogy ezt mondod, de olyan vagyok, mint egy tehén.

– Nekem százhúsz kilósan is tetszenél – biztosította.

– Istenem, ennyire rossz a helyzet?! – riadt meg Isa, és azonnal szemügyre vette a feneke méretét az első tükröződő felületen.

Olyan sokszor eljátszották már ezt, hogy már csak legyinteni tudott. Tökmindegy, mit mondott, Isa a végén azt szűrte le, hogy ő kövér, és nem fog tetszeni neki, hiába győzködte, hogy szerinte gyönyörű. És amikor elmentek a céges partira, gyakran el sem mozdulhatott a felesége mellől, hacsak nem akarta, hogy kocsányon lógó szemű férfiak legyeskedjenek a felesége körül. Szegényke elég naiv teremtés, fel sem tűnik neki, hogy mi van, míg az első kíváncsiskodó rá nem csap a fenekére.

Mikulási teendőinek ellátása után ráébredt, hogy késésben van. Beleugrott a cipőjébe, és már rohant is munkába. Bő húsz percet kellett vezetnie, és egész végig azon nyűglődött, hogy valami kegyetlenül nyomja a lábát és sehogy se jó. Végre az irodában lehúzta a cipőjét. A szomszéd asztalnál ülő Feliks szájában megállt a kávéskanál, mikor meglátta, hogy valami undorító trutyi borítja a zokniját. A fénymásoló mellett szobrozó Francis arcán az őszinte horror tükröződött.

A gyerekei csintalan mosolyára meg a cipője árára gondolt, mikor belenyúlt, és kihúzta az orrából az összenyomott csokimikulás celofánpapírját. Francis nem kapott levegőt a röhögéstől. Feliks a gusztustalanságokról motyogva tolta félre a kávékölteményét és a megfelelő társaság hiányára hivatkozva ment ki lábat lógatni.

* * *

Francis gonosz vigyorral bökdöste.

– Hej, Roddy! Úgy látom, hogy mióta apuka vagy, bárhol és bármikor tudsz aludni – kacarászta. – Eddig is hallottam, hogy ez egy ilyen spéci képesség, amit a férfiak kifejlesztenek magukban, miután megszületik az első porontyuk. Mondd, azt is kibírod, amikor keresztben mászkálnak rajtad?

Karikás szemekkel nézett fel a munkatársára. Nem volt energiája a hülyeségeire.

– Tudod, az éjjel arra ébredtem, hogy Feli üvölt. Elmentem megnézni, hogy mi baja. Ott ült a legóskosárban, nyilván úgy, hogy a dolgát már elvégezte. És még ő sírt, mikor nekem kellett kipucolni azokat a nyomorult legókat!

Francis arcáról lehervadt a mosoly.

– Természetesen egy óra múlva Lovi kezdett rá, aztán reggelig fosvahányt mindkettő.

Francis köhécselve elnézést kért és elsomfordált a maga asztalához.

* * *

– Apa, apa, apa!

Feli őszinte rémülettel rohant oda hozzá és ölelte át a lábait. A karjaiba kapta a rémült kislányt.

– Mondjad, kicsim.

– Apa, én nem látom a szemgolyóim!

Megkukult. Hátrafordult Isabelához.

– Erre mégis mi a fenét mondjak neki?

* * *

Valami csörömpölt. Leengedte az újságot, és már készült felállni, vagy ültéből felkiáltani, hogy mi volt az, mikor Lovino behúzott nyakkal besomfordált az ajtón. Letette maga mellé az újságját. Kicsi fia megállt előtte, felnézett rá és krákogva kérdezte:

– Apa, szeretsz?

– Szeretlek – bólintott.

– És mindig szeretsz?

– Mindig.

– Akkor is, ha rosszat csinálok?

– Igen, akkor is.

– És… és akkor is, ha eltörtem a pici szökőkutat, amit Eliza néni hozott abból a fura orrgyárból?

Lehunyta a szemét, sóhajtott egyet, majd kinyújtotta a kezét a fia felé. Lovino szégyenlősen tette bele saját picike pracliját az ujjai közé.

– Kicsikém, én mindig nagyon szeretlek, legfeljebb mérges vagyok rád, esetleg csalódott. És amit eltörtél, azt Eliza néni nem orrgyárból, hanem porcelángyárból hozta, és az egy számozott Zsolnay dísztárgy volt, amit nem értek, hogy törtél össze, mert direkt a legmagasabb polcra tettem fel.

– Arthur azt mondta az oviban, hogy nem tudok célozni, és gyakoroltam a pattogós labdámmal – motyogta.

– És a porcelánt céloztad.

Hátradőlt. Egészen elképesztő ez a gyerek.

– Nem, azt a pucér libás fiút, amit Vash bácsi hozott, és a mama szerint nagyon csúnya. – Megtörölte a szemét és szipogott egyet. – Csak nem tudok célozni.

Hát. Legalább beismeri, ha téved.

* * *

Készséggel elismeri, hogy a konyha nem az ő szakterülete. Hacsak kedves felesége nem mutatja meg, hogy mi hol van, akkor teljesen elveszett. Az is igaz, hogy ha minden hozzávaló kinn van az asztalon, és a nagymamája receptes füzete ott van a kenyértartó tetején a megfelelő oldalon felütve, akkor hetedhét határban mindenkit hazavág a rétesével. Viszont Isabelára mindenképpen szüksége van, hogy ehhez mindent megtaláljon.

Legyen elég annyi, hogy Isabela a házasságuk első hónapjában megtanulta, hogy őt nem szabad elküldeni boltba, mert napestig nem tér vissza. Azonban a hányás-hasmenés vírusnak van egy olyan ronda szokása, hogy terjed, és Isa volt a következő áldozat. A kölykök már meggyógyultak, teljes energiával pörögtek és igényelték a megfelelő táplálékot is, szóval Isának muszáj volt tisztességesen főznie, viszont mivel folyamatosan fennállt a „légiveszély", Roderich volt kénytelen elmenni bevásárolni. Kicsit elveszetten kapta kézbe a bevásárlólistát.

Mielőtt nekiindult, a szupermarket parkolójában, a boltban minden termék kosárba helyezésekor és a futószalag mellett is ellenőrizte, hogy minden megvan-e.

 _1\. cukor_

 _2\. tojás (tucat!)_

 _3\. felvágott (amilyet szoktunk, az előre csomagolt)_

 _4\. mosószer (Tomi, színes ruhákra)_

 _5\. padlizsán (kb. akkorát, mint egy nagy arasz)_

 _6\. keksz (töltetlen, sima – hasmenésem van, kicsim)_

Mintegy fél órán belül otthon volt a megpakolt szatyrokkal. Isa szemöldöke egy kicsit felszaladt a láttukra. Rod észre sem vette, csak lepakolt a konyhaasztalra és boldogan a feleségére mosolygott.

– Képzeld, az egyik eladó volt olyan kedves és megmutatta nekem, hogy mit hol találok!

Elkezdte kirámolni a szerzeményeit. Egy kiló cukor, két tucat tojás, három csomag felvágott, négy csomag mosószer, öt padlizsán… egyszerre azt vette észre, hogy kedves neje az asztalra borulva kapkod levegő után, úgy nevet.

– Rod, az egy számozott lista volt!

Az öröme nyomban semmivé lett.

* * *

Élete hibája volt spanyol nőt feleségül venni. Élete hibája volt kiszámolni, hogy olcsóbban kijönnek, és hamarabb odaérnek, ha autóval mennek, mintha repülnek. Hajnal négykor indultak el, és nyolc órányi kocsikázás után éppen ebédidőben fékezett le a ház felhajtóján. Kinyitotta a hátsó ajtót kikötötte Lovit, utána áthajolt a visító fián, maradandó halláskárosodást szenvedett és kicsatolta Felit is. A két gyerek rakétaként vágódott ki a kocsiból, és támadta le a semmiből előkerült nagyszülőket. Addigra Isabela is visszarázta a helyükre megmacskásodott tagjait.

– Mi a baj, harcos? – duruzsolta a nő és megsimogatta a mellkasát.

– Hétkor ébredtek fel – nyögte lehunyt szemmel. – Az öt órája volt.

– Megtiltom anyámnak, hogy gyerekdalokat tanítson nekik – bólintott Isa. – Nem akarom még egyszer három órán keresztül hallgatni ugyanazt.

– Ha tanítja őket, akkor változatosabb lesz a repertoárjuk – vetette ellen, és nagyot nyögve kihúzta magát. – Nem, én csak azt várom, hogy Lovino megszerezze a jogosítványát… első dolgom lesz beülni mögé, és öt nyavalyás órán át rugdosni az ülése hátulját.

– Jaj, szegénykém! – nevetett Isa és hozzábújt.

* * *

– Tudod – ült le mellé egy alkalommal Francis –, nagyon sokat mesélsz a gyerekeidről, meg a feleségedről, meg az életedről, de egy dolgot árulj el nekem: amellett a sok szerencsétlen dolog mellett tudod szeretni őket?

– Hát hogyne – derült fel az arca. – Imádom őket, mikor nem csinálnak semmi rosszat.

Ezen elgondolkodott, majd a helyzet tisztázására hozzátette:

– Imádom őket, mikor alszanak.

* * *

Lovino nagyon vidáman ment ki játszani a kutyával. Roderich anyósa hálás mosollyal ült le az asztalhoz.

– Úgy örülök, hogy végre megbarátkozott Enriquével!

Csakhamar elveszítette a beszélgetés fonalát. A többiek túl gyorsan beszéltek, ő meg még mindig csak törve tudott spanyolul.

– Apa – rángatta meg az inge ujját Feli. – Apa, te hogyhogy nem érted, amit beszélgetünk?

Megnyalta az ajkát és spanyolul válaszolt a gyereknek:

– Ha ilyen gyorsan beszélnek, azt nem értem, egyébként igyekszem javítani a spanyol tudásomat.

– Én miért tudok jobban spanyolul, mint te?

– Mert neked csak két év tapasztalatát kell lefordítani, nekem huszonnyolcat – simogatta meg mosolyogva a buksiját. – Te nem akarsz kimenni játszani a kutyussal?

– Nem – rázta a fejét nagy komolyan. – Enrique ijesztő. Én cicát szeretnék.

Isabela kuncogva puszilta meg a kislányát, majd kikiáltott a kertajtón:

– Lovino! Gyere csak, kapsz paradicsomsalátát!

Nem kellett sokat biztatni, a paradicsommániás kis huszár mindjárt benn volt a házban.

– Kinn pisiltem az udvaron – újságolta nagy büszkén.

– Nagyszerű. Kérlek mondd, hogy nagyanyád díjnyertes dáliáira. – A nagyi felé fordult, akinek már sötétedett az arca. – A nevében is elnézést.

Mindig is tudta, hogy Isabela szüleinek soha nem sikerült teljesen megbarátkoznia a ténnyel, hogy ő a lányuk férje. Még az sem enyhítette az ellenszenvüket, hogy nem Ausztriában élnek, hanem Genfben. Nekik egyre ment, német-német, és minden német tahó. Akkor is, ha minden áldott alkalommal kikérte magának, hogy ő osztrák.

– Nem – húzta el a száját Lovino felháborodva.

Nagyi a szívére tette a kezét, és láthatóan nagy kő esett le a szívéről.

– Enriquére pisiltem. Olyan volt neki, mint egy zuhany.

Nagyapa kezéből kiesett a villa.

* * *

Végül természetesen ő is áldozatul esett a vírusnak. Az összes gyomorforgató tünet mellé beszedett egy gyilkos harmincnyolc fokos lázat is. Úgy érezte, végnapjait éli.

– Apa – állt meg az ágya mellett Lovino. – Ha meghalsz, alhatok én anyuval?

– Egy kis vírusba nem fog belehalni – hessegette el Isa. – Apátok egyébként is egy hős. Most pedig sipirc, és tegyétek vissza az építőkockákat a dobozba, vagy hátrakötöm a sarkatokat!

A gyerekek indokolatlanul sok energiával rohantak ki, és a zajok alapján a szétszórt építőkockáknak a közelükbe se mentek.

– Szóval egy hős vagyok? – mosolygott fel bágyadtan Isára.

– Az – bólintott. – Az én kedves, halandó hősöm, akit lever a lábáról a láz – Roderich a szemét forgatta –, nem tudja, hogy néz ki egy bevásárlólista – erre felnyögött –, illetve hiába pelenkázta két évig a kisebbik gyerekét, még mindig szentül meg van győződve róla, hogy egy fia és egy lánya van.

Összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Várjunk. Azt akarod mondani, hogy…

– Hogy nem Fiorella, hanem Feliciano. Mégis hova tetted a szemed, kicsim?

– Ühh. Tudod mit, szólj csak nyugodtan Lovinak, hogy már az este alhat veled, én addig belehalok a szégyenbe.

 **Vége**


	6. Látlak (Su&Fin)

**Látlak**

– Akkor se értem – tárta szét a karját Berwald. Megállt a számítógépe mellett. – Egyszerűen csak elmegy a kép.

– Aha, biztos nem raktál bele húsgolyókat? – kérdezte Denny vigyorogva.

Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy esetleg fenéken billenti drága kuzinját, de akkor lemondhatott volna a további ingyenes informatikai karbantartásról. Denny így is panaszkodott, hogy miért nem tudja elérhető helyre rakni a számítógépe házát, miért kell minden egyes alkalommal bemásznia az asztal alá, a legnagyobb porba. Azt nem mondta el neki, hogy csak miatta van ott a számítógép, ahol, és az a háznak az egyetlen olyan pontja, amit nem portalanít.

– Nem eszem a dolgozószobában – jelentette ki.

– Ühüm. Oké, a hardverrel úgy látom, nincs semmi baj.

– Tessék?

– Nem rugdostad szét, te viking állat.

– Nem szoktam rugdosni a gépemet.

– _Hogyne_ , mert amikor múltkor Minecraftoztunk, akkor mit csináltál?

– Felrobbantottad a házamat!

– Mert rontotta a panorámát az én házamból!

– Két hétig dolgoztam rajta.

– Én meg… nos, két órát, de ez most lényegtelen, inkább húzd ide a segged és írd be a jelszavad.

Lehet, hogy el kéne végeznie egy informatikai tanfolyamot. De szép is lenne, nem kéne többet áthívnia az unokatestvérét, ha valami nem úgy működött, ahogy kellett volna neki. De nem is ez volt az igazi gond, hanem az, ami minden ilyen alkalommal történt:

– Waldy, az a helyzet, hogy a gépeddel nincs semmi probléma. – Denny úgy dőlt hátra a székében, mintha az övé lenne. – Használd rendeltetésének megfelelően és akkor nem fog rakoncátlankodni, mit szólsz ehhez?

Nagyon nézte.

– Kinn van a kajád a konyhában – mordult.

Denny már ott sem volt.

– Jó reggelt! – köszönt Matthew. – Mire fel ez a nagy jókedv?

– Megfigyelni megyek – csapta össze a sarkát Tino a recepciós pult előtt. – A hármas szoba kulcsát, ha szabad kérnem.

– Rajtad kívül mindenki haldokolva megy be – csóválta a fejét Matt. – Ha holnap megint küldenek a biztonságiak egy felkérést, hogy a magánéleti problémákat próbáljuk meg otthon kezelni, akkor búcsút mondhatsz a magányos kuckónak.

– Na de kérlek! – kapott a mellkasához tettetett felháborodással. – Pont úgy nézek ki, mint aki idebenn fog rejszolni, ugye?

– Nem én mondtam.

A fejét csóválva, mosolyogva hagyta ott a pultot. Hamiskásan fütyörészett, az ujján pörgette a kutatószoba kulcsát, és azon gondolkodott, hogy miért vasalta ki az ingét, egyáltalán, miért ingben jött, ha úgyis tizenkét órát egy ablaktalan szobában fog tölteni, nyolc monitor társaságában? Talán a tisztelet kedvéért.

Tino az államvédelemnél dolgozott. Meglepő módon az volt a dolga, hogy védje az államot, mégpedig úgy, hogy az automata riasztásokra reagálva megfigyelte a megfelelő számítógépeket. Mit csinál az adott polgár, mi okozta a riasztást, és ha már ott van, akkor akad-e valami törvénybe ütköző a számítógépén. A biztonság kedvéért eggyel magasabb veszélyességi fokozatba sorolta egy hónapra, és utána hagyta békén.

Illetve, békén kellett volna hagynia.

Nem túl régen, az egyik riasztás alkalmával figyelte meg Berwald Oxenstiernát. Jóravaló műbútorasztalos volt, súlyos Minecraft-függőséggel. Majdnem annyit játszott azzal a játékkal, mint amennyi időt a tervezőprogram használatával, és a bútorai megálmodásával töltött. Nem mellesleg a világon semmi veszélyes nem volt benne, hacsak nem az, hogy célzott hirdetésekkel remekül be lehetett húzni a csőbe.

Rakj ki egy hirdetést Berwaldnak, amin egy újfajta szerszám van – ha fúró, akkor dupla eséllyel indulsz – és várj. Rá fog kattintani. Akkor is, ha hülyeségnek tűnik, ő rá fog kattintani.

Nagyon sok vírust beszedett így. Ezek miatt a vírusok miatt kerültek kapcsolatba, az egyik egy kémprogram volt, és Berwald gépén keresztül intézte a rendeléseket valamelyik törvénytelen szervezetnek. Tino már nem is emlékezett rá, melyiknek. Csak leadta a jelentését, és egy héten belül a csoport már fel is szívódott. Vagy elfogták őket. Nem figyelt. Akkor már azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy átlag hetente kétszer belépjen Berwald gépére, és áttúrja vírusok után. Úgy szedte őket, mint a kiskutyája a toklászokat.

Egy bögre kávéval bevetődött a hivatali számítógép elé. Bejelentkezett a Figyelőbe a saját nickével – mert a hivatal a saját dolgozói tevékenységét is figyelemmel kíséri – és megleste, hogy van Berwald. Nem számított rá, hogy bármi izgalmas dolgot fog művelni. Eddig pornózáson is csak egyszer kapta, és majd' megfúlt a röhögéstől, mikor a férfi beletekert a videóba, és kimerevítette a képet ott, ahol a kisasszony úgy könyökölt rá a díszletnek berakott komódra, hogy nagyrészt csak a komód látszódott, a hölgyemény nem annyira.

A versei viszont jók voltak. Nem sokat konyított az irodalomhoz, de neki tetszettek. Ami azt illeti, a nagyját le is másolta, Alfred nyomtatási limitjét benyúlva kinyomtatta, és összefűzve hazavitte. És az éjjeliszekrényén tartja, hogy esténként olvasgathassa. Nincs ezzel semmi baj, a titkosszolgálatnál mindenkinek megvan a maga tikkje.

Tino legalábbis ezzel nyugtatta magát, mikor a svéd férfi teljes aktáját és az egész múltját ellenőrzés céljából megkereste. Nem stalkolta, csak átvilágította. Az ilyesmi igenis fontos.

Berwald jó szokásához híven éppen egy fúróáruház honlapját böngészte. Tino nagy sóhajjal pötyögött be három parancsot, és hős lovagként vadászta le a számítógépen ólálkodó vírusokat. Azt tudta, hogy a törlés utáni gyors frissítés okoz egy pillanatnyi elsötétülést a férfi monitorán, és azt is tudta, hogy ez őt a végletekig zavarja.

Most is. Amint Tinónál felugrott az üzenet, hogy törölte mindegyik vírust, Berwald már át is lépett a Facebook-ra, hogy írjon az unokatestvérének.

„Megint villog."

Talán el kéne érnie, hogy ilyenkor Berwaldnál is felugorjon a vírusirtó frissítése.

Vagy csak be kéne köszönnie hozzá.

Lenyomott három gombot a klaviatúrán. Berwald gépén bekapcsolt a webkamera. Mosolyogva nézte a másikat, mert édesen összeráncolt homlokkal meredt a képernyőre, vékony ajkai finoman megrezdültek, ahogy új és új gondolatok cikáztak át a fején.

Sose vallaná be, hány elmentett képernyőképe van róla. Vagy videója. A gép előtt lejtett rövid tánca egy ABBA-számra örök kedvenc marad. A dörmögő nevetése is, vagy az őszinte horror, és utána a dühös kifakadás, mikor az unokatestvére Minecraftban felrobbantotta a házát.

És így ne járjon be vidáman megfigyelésre? Elnézi őt a riasztásig, azt elintézi és folytatja a stal… ühm, átvilágítást. Még mindig jobb, mintha sorozatozna, nem? Elvégre Berwaldot sose tudják OOC-re megírni a forgatókönyvírói. Őt nem fogják levenni a műsorról, belőle nem csak egy évadot fognak leadni.

Addig nézi, amíg akarja. Kár, hogy a szíve sajdul belé.


	7. Mély alkony (Kb mindenki lol)

**Mély alkony**

– Ó, arany – hajolt előre az egyébként is görbén álló, ráncos bácsika.

– Elejtette a gyűrűjét? – sietett oda hozzá azonnal Ludwig. Pillantása gyorsan pásztázta végig a földet, de egy fia elejtett gyűrűt, annyit se látott.

– Nem, csak eszembe jutott, hogy aranyerem van.

Ludwig csípőre tette a kezét.

– Látom, Monsieur Bonnefoy, megint virágos kedvében van.

– _Bien sûr_ , tudom, hogy odáig van érte, fiam. – Az öreg jót kuncogott a saját poénján. – Volna szíves segíteni eljutni az ebédlőig? Van ott az a csinos kis nővérke…

– Maga fog a sírba vinni, azt ugye tudja? – sóhajtott szaggatottan.

Azért engedte, hogy a jócskán nyolcvan feletti bácsika – sose volt hajlandó megmondani, hány éves – belekaroljon, és türelmesen elkísérte az étkezdéig. Igyekezett jó képet vágni hozzá. Meg ahhoz, hogy a bácsi megint megjegyzéseket tett arra, hogy milyen dolog tőle, hogy egy rakás vén trottyra vigyáz, ahelyett, hogy azokat a csinos szoknyákat hajtaná. Sajnos csak akkor lendült bele igazán, mikor megérkeztek, néhány másik idős uraság közé.

– Mer' mikor még én voltam fiatal! – emelte meg remegős mutatóujját a kopasz bácsika. – Akkor ugyi a szoknya nem kúszhatott a leányka térgye fölé, és úgy kellett őket megpörgetni, hogy lássék az a szép comb. Ma már elég kiülni ide a teraszra és élvezni a műsort, fiam.

Meg is torpant, hogy ábrándosan sóhajtson egyet.

– Aztán csak óvatosan azzal a műsorral – így Ludwig. – Emlékszik rá, mit mondott magának az orvos a szívéről meg az izgalmakról.

– Ne is törődjön azzal, amit a csigazabáló mond, Ludwig! – szólt oda neki a kerekesszékéből Arthur Kirkland. – Fiamnak szólítja, de régebb óta tehetetlen, mint hogy maga a világon van.

– Mit mondtál, te angol senkiházi! – kiáltott fel a bácsi és meglóbálta a botját. – Jer'ide, hadd lássam el a bajod, _rosbif!_

Mikor először hallotta az időseket rég divatjamúlt angol és francia sértéseket vágni egymás fejéhez, megijedt és mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy tartsák a távolságot. Azóta megtudta, hogy ilyenkor a legegyszerűbb megoldás az, ha egymás mellé ülteti őket, de elég messze ahhoz, hogy ne tudjanak belenyúlni a kanalukkal a másik ételébe. Két perc után megnyugszanak, kedélyesen elnosztalgiáznak a régi időkről és próbálják túllicitálni egymást a második világháborús hőstettjeikkel. Megkíméli magát ugyanazon történetek hatszázadik végighallgatásától, ha otthagy nekik egy keresztrejtvényt.

– Ludwig – emelte fel a hangját az ebédlő másik felében Toni bácsi.

– Egy pillanat, Señor!

Segített leülni a műfogsorán csámcsogó franciának, kezébe adta a kanalat, és az ételkiadó ablakhoz sietett, hogy elhozza neki a tejbegrízt. Nem volt elég gyors, a bácsi már a kanala nyelével csapkodta az asztalt türelmetlenségében, mire letette elé a tányért.

Toni bácsi felé tartva megint eltűnődött azon az érdekes tényen, hogy az idős spanyolt tudja magában Toni bácsinak és nem Señor Fernándeznek szólítani. Monsieur Bonnefoy és Mister Kirkland hiába kérték ezerszer és milliószor, hogy őket is hívja Cissynek és Archie bácsinak, arra valahogy sose állt rá a szája. A Toni bácsi mellett ülő Signore Vargast se tudta Lovi bácsinak hívni.

– Nem kellett volna így sietnie, semmi sürgős – mosolygott a spanyol. – Csak azt akartam megkérdezni, hogy is hívják azt a piszok német orvost, aki mindig eldugja előlem a holmimat?

– Alzheimer, Señor.

– Látod, Lovi, mondtam, hogy német!

Az elképedt olasz bácsi Ludwigra nézett.

– Tudja egyáltalán, hogy mi van vele?

– Ezerszer elmondhatom neki, akkor is elfelejti – vonta meg a vállát. – Már annak is örülhetünk, hogy ennyire emlékszik.

Az olasz úr értőn hümmögött, és visszafordult a spanyolhoz, aki a tejbegrízét kevergetve magyarázta tovább a sületlenségeit.

Ha már az egyik olaszt megnézte, hogy van, akkor ideje volt a másikra is rákukkantania. Feli bácsi az ebédlő teraszán osztotta az észt a hozzá látogatóba érkezetteknek: az Operaház idősödő karmesterének, Herr Edelsteinnek, a korához képet (Ludwig szerint) túlzottan fitt Héderváry Sziszi néninek és Ludwig tulajdon bátyjának, aki a szocialista kisnyugdíjas mintapéldánya volt. Örökké panaszkodott is mindenre.

Ennek fényében inkább oda se ment. Úgy látta, azok négyen jól elvannak, szürcsölik a teájukat, nem kell kitennie magát holmi nagyszerű célzásoknak. Majd beszélget Feli bácsival, ha azok hárman hazamentek.

Az ablakon át kilátott a főbejáratig, amit akkor nyitott ki a kertész, hogy beengedjen egy böszme nagy terepjárót. Nem kellett gondolkodnia rajta, hogy vajon kié, éppen eleget volt már itt látogatóban az inkább negyven mint harminc, nagyhangú ős-amerikai, aki Mister Kirklandhez jött. Az angol mindig a családja szégyenfoltjának nevezte a palit, mikor az elment, rágó- és sültkrumpli szagot hagyva maga után.

Erősen elgondolkodott rajta, hogy bedob egy sört, mielőtt kimegy a hallba fogadni. Sajnos a kocsi előbb parkolt le, minthogy saját belső vitájának a végére ért volna, hát sör nélkül volt kénytelen kiügetni az előtérbe. Összetette a két kezét, mikor látta, hogy Alfred a három öccsét is hozta magával.

– Hejjj, Ludwig! – tárta üdvözlő ölelésre a karjait Alfred. – Mi újság, kispofám?

Valamiért úgy gondolta, hogy a tizenöt év előny a javára azt is eredményezi, hogy így beszélhet vele.

– Köszönöm kérdését, jól vagyok – nyújtott kezet hűvös udvariassággal.

Alfred kedve egy pillanatra se lohadt le, belecsapott a tenyerébe.

– 'faterhoz jöttünk.

– Sejtettem. Éppen ebédel Monsieur Bonnefoy-hal.

– És még nem fojtották bele egymást a levesbe? – röhögött fel Jett.

Hogy is felejthette el, hogy a barna hajú tulajdonképpen Alfred, csak öt évvel fiatalabb kiadásban.

– Ami azt illeti, remekül elszórakoztatják egymást.

Matthew hümmögött, és hátramaradt Ludwiggal, mikor Alfred és Jett egy tank kecsességével megindultak az ebédlő felé.

– Bocsásson meg a kérdésemért, uram – fordult hozzá Ludwig. – De meg tudja mondani, hogy Mister Kirkland és Monsieur Bonnefoy miért vannak… hát, _ilyen_ viszonyban?

– Hogyne – horkantott fel. – Cissy papa még mindig nem bocsátotta meg apának, hogy elvette feleségül a lányát.

– Apa? Önök nem az unokái?

– Eh, a fiai vagyunk.

És az angol mondja azt a franciára, hogy vén kujon. Micsoda érdekességek ki nem derülnek.

Hirtelen felcsipogott a derekán az adó-vevője.

– Ludwig – kapta fel.

– Hali – hallotta Vlad hangját a túloldalról. – Hátsó kert, Denny bácsi megint elszabadult.

Nem is tudta, mi hiányzott az életéből. Nagy sóhajjal visszakattintotta a walkie-talkie-t az övére, és Mattre nézett.

– Bocsánat. Boldogulnak egyedül?

– Hogyne.

– Ha kérdésük lenne, akkor a portás fel tud csörgetni.

Matt rábólintott, és intett neki, ahogy futólépésben távozott.

Ha van a világon Monsieur Bonnefoy, lehet választani a Toni bácsi és a Señor Fernández között, akkor Denny bácsi csak Denny bácsi. Egészen biztos, hogy aki a hivatalos levelekre felvési a Herra Densen szavakat, az is érzi, hogy vét az univerzum rendje ellen ezzel a szókapcsolattal.

Az öreg a változatosság kedvéért nem Herra Oxenstiernával került összetűzésbe, hanem elkötött egy elektromos kerekesszéket és vad, tizenkét kilométer per órás sebességgel rodeózott a murván, amivel elérte, hogy Herra Väinämöinen, a Mikulás földi megtestesülése sípoló tüdővel kapkodjon levegő után és a térdét csapkodja nevettében. A svéd bácsi a fejét csóválva temetkezett az újságjába, fia, Peter azonban hangos hujjogással bátorította.

– Uram, kérem – ütögette meg a vállát Ludwig. – Így is éppen elég nehéz vele, ne adja alá a lovat.

– Ugyan már! – kacagott a férfi. – Egyszer az életben hadd legyen neki valami boldogsága!

– Anyám és jómagam nevében köszönöm ezt a kijelentést – dünnyögte a másik oldalán Emil. Hirtelen elfintorodott és oldalra kapta a fejét. – Na de bácsikám, hányszor kértem, hogy mellettem ne pipázzon?!

A rajtakapott Herra Bondevik feleszmélt méla tűnődéséből, Emilre mosolygott, megpaskolta az arcát és teljes lelki nyugalommal folytatta a pipázást ott, ahol abbahagyta.

Ludwig a szemét forgatva hagyta ott őket, és sietett a dán után. Amint a bácsi meglátta, hogy mögötte van, kikerekedtek a szemei, és magasabb fokozatra váltva, piciket ugrálva a székben kezdte gyorsabb sebességre ösztökélni a masináját. De Ludwig nem azért nyerte meg anno a középiskolája összes futóversenyét, hogy egy ilyen tata kifogjon rajta. Levágta élete sprintjét, és kirántotta a kerekesszék hátulján éppen erre az esetekre odatett vörös drótot az aljzatából.

A kerekesszék Denny bácsi óbégatásával kísérve lassan megállt. A távolban Mikulás felkiáltott:

– Bőg a szamár, eső lesz!

– Ez nem igazság! – bökött Denny Ludwigra. – Archie is egész nap üldögélhet!

– Mert Mister Kirkland nem tud felállni, azért – fújtatott. – Maga viszont tökéletesen tud sétálni, uram.

– Azzal a négylábú miskulanciával? Hát azt rendes sétának hívja, fiam?!

– Muszáj mozognia, különben elgyengülnek az izmai és az utolsó éveiben ágyhoz lesz kötve! – veszekedett vele. – Gyerünk, induljon meg visszafele.

Denny bácsi duzzogva összefonta a karjait. Ludwig csípőre tette a kezét.

– Nem mondom még egyszer.

– Hát akkor ne mondja, ellenben én innét fel nem kelek.

Megrántotta a vállát. Végtére is, kiszedheti az öreget a kerekesszékből egy kicsit később is, addig meg nem kell vacakolnia azzal, hogy hol legyen. A szék mögé lépett, és Denny bácsi haldokló nyögéseivel kísérve visszatolta őt a vidáman tapsikoló Mikulás mellé.

– Nincs szíved, Tino – panaszkodott Denny bácsi, miközben Ludwig segítségével kimászott a székből. – Egy igaz bajtárs mellém állt volna a nemes harcban!

– Mi lett volna, ha egyáltalán nem kezdesz neki a nemes harcnak – vetette fel Emil.

– Olyan opció nincs! – jelentette ki harsányan.

Ludwig megmasszírozta a fülét.

– Kérem, viselkedjék. Hozom a járókeretét.

Még jó, hogy Emil olyan kellemesen nyugodtan elnézte, hogy ő hajkurássza helyette a rokonait. Ezt Denny bácsi is felvetette, a férfi azonban rá se bagózott, csak a nagybátyját kérlelte, hogy rakja már el azt a pipát, amit egyébként is rosszul töltött meg. Herra Bondevik, aki még ifjabb korában költő és műfordító volt, vénségére kissé szenilis és szórakozott lett. Egy ponton letette a pipáját az asztalra, amit Emil úgy kapott fel, hogy ne menjen tönkre, és kipucolta, míg Herra Bondevik zavaros arckifejezéssel egy pillangó nyomába eredt. Ludwig akkor jött vissza Denny bácsi járókeretével, és végtelenül boldog volt, hogy Mikulással és Herra Oxenstiernával társalgó Peterben volt annyi jóérzés, hogy Herra Bondeviket szelíden megfordította, hogy a másik irányba sétáljon, mielőtt megint elcsámborgott volna.

Bent a folyosót összeakadt a kezét tördelő Herr Zwinglivel és sokadszorra elmondta neki, hogy a megtakarításai biztos helyen vannak, igen, a lányunokája nevére van írva a végrendelete, és a bájos kis Lili a héten meglátogatja. Csütörtökön. Nem, ma még csak kedd van.

A portára menet összefutott Alfred kompániájával. Robin tolta Mister Kirkland tolószékét és Matt kísérte Monsieur Bonnefoyt.

– … aztán majd megnézheted magad, mikor táncolok a sírodon! – kacagta rosszmájúan Mister Kirkland.

– Fel se tudsz állni, _rosbif_ , nem az, hogy táncolj, honhon.

– Kettőből az egyik felállás még mindig megvan, és én inkább azt választottam, te sajtszagú majom.

– Apa, az isten szerelmére – hunyta le a szemét Matt.

– Te csak ne csitíts engem, fiam! – harsogott az angol. – Én még a Brit Királyi Légierőnél szolgáltam, mikor…

– Tudjuk, apa – hangzott a rezignált válasz négy torokból, mire az öreg morcosan összefonta a karjait.

A délutánja relatív vidáman telt. Sikerült elkapnia Emilt és Petert távozáskor és az orruk alá tudta nyomni azt a rakás papírt, amit már időtlen idők óta alá kellett volna írniuk, de valahogy mindig elsikkadt a dolog. Emil emellé kapott egy kisebb füzetecskét is, amibe az egyik ápoló gyöngybetűivel hosszabb-rövidebb versek voltak feljegyezve.

– Ez mi? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a férfi.

– Emlékszik, mire figyelmeztetett minket, mikor a nagybátyja beköltözött?

– Hogy éjszaka mászkál és az istennek nem hajlandó visszafeküdni. – Nagyot nyelt. – Még rosszabb lett?

– Oh, nem. Az egyik munkatársam, Vladimir, úgy vette észre, hogy a nyugtalansága abból fakad, hogy a köszvénye miatt nem tudja megfogni a tollat. Az egyik önéletrajzi írásában az szerepelt, hogy kizárólag alkonyattájt, lefekvés előtt ír verseket. Vlad esténként beül hozzá, és megkéri Herra Bondeviket, hogy diktálja, amit le akar írni. Azokat tartja a kezében.

Emil arcán vegyes érzelmek tükröződtek. Zavartan megdörgölte az arcát és nagyot nyelt.

– Szóval… a nagybátyám még mindig költ?

– Igen.

– És az, hogy nem feküdt le, igazából a frusztráció volt?

– Igen.

Emil a hajába túrt.

– Nem az ön hibája, hogy nem vette észre – mondta.

– Velünk élt, _basszus…_

– Az lehet, de gondoljon bele, ön rajta, és az apján kívül nem foglalkozott aktívan időskorúakkal. Mi egész nap itt vagyunk velük és az a dolgunk, hogy ezeket észrevegyük.

Emil szaggatottan sóhajtott.

– Köszönöm. Én… köszönöm.

– Kérem.

Emil a füzetet gyűrögetve vetette be magát az autóba. Alig indultak el és lefékezett, majd Ludwig azt látta, hogy valamin összevitatkoznak, végül helyet cserélt Peterrel, hogy ő ülhessen az anyósülésen. Mikor már tényleg elindultak, már a füzetecskét olvasta.

Este a társaságot lefektetni megint kész kaland. Toni bácsi az Alzheimernek hála néha már abban se biztos, hogy éppen melyik napszakban vannak. Szegény nagyon zavart tud lenni, mikor sokadszorra elmondja neki, hogy este van, és kinn sötét van. Signore Vargas, az új szobatársa, nem volt ilyen türelmes. Pár keresetlen szóval visszazavarta a spanyolt az ágyába, az öreg pedig megszeppenten engedelmeskedett neki.

Ludwig a torkát köszörülve állt meg az olasz ágya mellett.

– Nem tudom, hogy tudja-e, de Sigñor Fernández Spanyolország államfője volt nyolc évig.

– Nem tudom, tudja-e, de én meg az olasz rendőrség maffia-ellenes részlegét vezettem fél életemben! – csattant fel. – Szóval kitörölheti a seggét az államával együtt.

Értőn hümmögve, további szó nélkül távozott.

Az orosz Vanya úrnak megengedte, hogy még egy fél órácskát kötögessen a hintaszékében üldögélve. Mister Kirklandet Vladimirrel ketten emelték át a tolószékből az ágyába, ahol a gyógymasszőr megtornáztatta a férfi lábait. Monsieur Bonnefoyt biztosította róla, hogy ma este is remekül néz ki. Bernadette, az ápolónő ennek kedvéért még rá is kacsintott az öregre, aki mindjárt sokkal elégedettebben húzta a nyakáig a takarót.

Feli bácsi az ágyában üldögélt és olvasgatott, mikor bement hozzá. Az öreg úgy pislogott a vastag üvegű olvasószemüveg mögött, mint egy vakond.

– Óh, Ludwig – derült fel. – Amikor bejön, mindig azt hiszem, hogy az egyik régi ismerősöm az. Hm, hm, hogy is hívták…

– Emmerich – segítette ki Ludwig. – Ő az édesapám.

– Tényleg, még mondta is – komorodott el egy pillanatra az öreg. – Milyen furcsa.

– Micsoda, Signore?

– Ami tegnap történt, az halovány, mintha évezredekre lenne tőlem. Ellenben amit ifjúságomban csináltam, arra határozottan emlékszem. – Megvakarta az állát. – Tudja, amikor katona voltam, rengeteg rajzot készítettem.

Ludwig bólintott. Tudta, hogy ne tudná; Feli bácsi is, mint mindenki más, elmesélte a maga életét. Ráadásul azok a rajzok, amik a Feliciano Vargas aláírással fémjelezve látták meg a napvilágot, egyenes úton repültek valamelyik gazdag műgyűjtő gyűjteményébe.

– Azt mondták, hogy sokat emel a rajzokon, ha megszámozom őket aszerint, hogy melyik mikor készült. Nyilván képtelen voltam rá… az ember néha azt se tudja, hogy mit ebédelt, nem az, hogy mikor mit rajzolt le. Most viszont… most lehet, hogy meg tudnám mondani, hogy melyiket mikor csináltam. Ott van a _Lány a kútnál_. Azt akkor rajzoltam, mikor a felettesem elzavart, hogy vigyek el valami csomagot Torinóba a nejének. Valami miatt megállt a vonat, és húsz kilométert kellett sétálnom azzal a nehéz csomaggal. Út közben láttam azt a lányt, hát lerajzoltam. Aztán persze kiderült, hogy a csomagban volt egy tükör, én meg mit ad isten, ráültem.

Elmosolyodott, mire Feli bácsi megvidámodott.

– Na látja, ezt már szeretem. Többet kéne mosolyognia, Ludwig, vagy olyan savanyú lesz vénségére, mint Romano.

– Még mindig meglep, hogy nem akarnak egy szobában lakni.

– Az kéne még, éppen elég volt addig együtt laknunk, míg el nem költöztünk a szülői házból! Nem, köszönöm, elég volt tizenhét évig a szobatársának lenni.

– _Lo siento, fratello!_ – hallotta a falon át tompán Signore Vargas hangját.

Feli bácsi felkuncogott.

– Mit mondott? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Csak jó éjszakát kívánt – legyintett az öreg mosolyogva. – Elrendezné a hátamon a takarót, Ludwig? Múlt éjjel nem sikerült rendesen megcsinálnom, és attól tartok, elég még egy ilyen éjszaka, hogy megfázzon a derekam.

Készséggel kisegítette, és jó éjszakát kívánt.

Denny bácsi már aludt, mikor bekukkantott hozzá. Mikulás is, a szobatársa, Herra Oxenstierna viszont levette a szemüvegét, mikor kivette a fogait, és nem találta, ezért Ludwignak kellett megkeresnie neki. Herra Oxenstierna egy szót sem szólt, de Ludwig tudta, hogy borzasztóan szégyelli magát, amiért ilyen apróságokra lett képtelen vénségére.

Vladimir éppen jött ki Herra Bondeviktől, mikor arra ment. A román ápoló szeme ragyogott, és hangosan szipogott.

– Valami gond van? – nézett rá.

A férfi abban a pillanatban elfordult és gyorsan megdörgölte az arcát.

– Ugyan, semmi, csak… Azt hiszem, soha nem akarok megöregedni.

– Hát ez meg honnan jött?

Vlad feltartotta az új füzetet.

– Ma egy egész rohadt balladát mondott fel nekem, és édes istenem, az ilyentől akkor depressziós az ember, ha csak ránéz, nem akkor, ha neki diktálják le! És ő meg egész végig mosolygott!

Vállon veregette a férfit.

– Gondolj arra, hogy lesz megint egy nyugodt éjszakánk, mikor nem kell Bondevik-vadászatot játszani az aljnövényzetben.

– Persze, mert hülye vagy, és nem vagy hajlandó zárni az ajtókat éjszakára.

– Egyszer legyen tűz, itt égnének benn mind.

– Rémeket látsz – legyintett. Még egy nehéz pillantást vetett a füzetkére és megcsóválta a fejét. – Megyek aludni.

– Jó éjt.

Ő még egy keveset fennmaradt. Csak annyit, hogy átnézze a hely hiányában dobozolva tartott személyes holmiját, utána ő is nyugodni tért, a ház lakói közül utolsóként.

Reggel ő volt az első, aki kelt. Felmosta kinn a teraszt, meglocsolta a növényeket, leszedte a száraz ruhákat, kicserélte az ebédlőben a vászonabroszokat, és berakta az új mosást. A tegnapi miatt kárpótlásul beállította, hogy Vlad csipogója nyolcig ne jelezzen. A megébredő időseknek, ha fel akartak kelni, és ehhez segítségre volt szükségük, akkor meg kellett nyomniuk az alacsony éjjeliszekrényen található gombot, más dolguk nem volt.

Mister Kirkland megint a megmacskásodott tagokkal ébredt, amitől az élő fába is belekötött, míg meg nem kapta a szokott, teljes angol reggelijét egy jóféle Earl Grey társaságában. Denny bácsira csak rátört a filozofikus hangulat, és ontotta magából az életbölcsességeket, míg elkísérte az ebédlőig. Egyszerre az öreg dán megtorpant.

– Uram? – nézett rá Ludwig.

– Tudod, néha olyan érzésem van, hogy az ember mindig ugyanannyi idős – tűnődött a férfi. – Egy pontig. Onnantól kezdve csak fiatalodik. Cissy meg Archie meg már ott tart, hogy akkor kapod meg a mentális életkorát, ha a fizikait kivonod százból. A kérdés az, hogy vajon hol és miért következik be ez a váltás?

– Úgy tudtam, hogy maga matematikát és nem filozófiát oktatott – jegyezte meg.

– Persze, hogy matematikát oktattam – horkantott. – De mi a matematika, ha nem a számok filozófiája?

Herra Bondevik hozzá képest kifejezetten vidám volt, és egyszer se kellett rászólni, hogy ne dohányozzon házon belül. Mikulás már az ebédlőben volt, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy elfelejtette betenni a műfogsorát, mire Ludwignak leesett, hogy miért volt olyan furcsa az öreg finn beszéde. Már nyugtázta magában, hogy megint rohangálhat egy adag foggal a kezében, mikor befutott Herra Oxenstierna, két bottal, és a nyakába lógatott bőrtárcában hozta Mikulás fogait. Ez a tette Vanya urat egészen megolvasztotta.

Aznap reggel mégis Feli bácsi volt a legszebb, pontosabban a felragyogó pillantása, ahogy Ludwig letette elé a nagyalakú képeskönyvet. _Feliciano Vargas összes grafikái._

– Ó, Ludwig, tudtam, hogy maga egy áldott jó fiú!

Hagyta, hogy a csálé mosoly az ajkaira költözzön, és adott neki egy ceruzát, hogy kedvére összefirkálhassa az egyik kedvenc könyvét. Nem volt lehetősége sokáig hallgatni az olasz bácsi hangos tűnődését az egyes alkotások keletkezési körülményeit illetően, az öregurak ugyanis nekiálltak hangosan civakodni a reggeli mellé felszolgált joghurtokon.

– Rendet, no! – kiáltotta el magát. – Csak szépen sorban. Egyébként is, mindegyik epres, akkor meg nem mindegy, hogy melyik kié?

– Epres? – hökkent meg Monsieur Bonnefoy. – Az epres joghurt borzasztó, én olyat nem eszem.

Azzal le is tette a maga poharát. Csakhamar mindenki rájött, hogy ő világéletében utálta az epernek már a kinézetét is, kivéve Mister Kirklandet, aki göcögve állt neki kibontani a magáét. Történetesen ő volt az egyetlen a társulatban, aki születése óta allergiás volt az eperre.

Sóhajtott. Mint egy csapat óvodás.

 **Vége.**


	8. Mondd (Spamano)

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** iiigen, hosszú kihagyás után képes voltam angstot hozni. Bocsika.

* * *

 **Mondd**

Sosem jelentett jót, ha Nonno beszélni akart vele. A hetvenet már jócskán taposó öreg nehezen ereszkedett le a konyhaszékre. Kétségtelen tény, hogy a házban a konyhában találhatóak a legkényelmetlenebb székek, mégis, a fontos dolgokat mindig a konyhában beszélték meg. Romano akár hagyománynak is nevezhetné.

Nagyapa összetámasztotta az ujjai hegyét és azokat nézve gondolkodott. Romano hátradőlt. Mióta Feli elköltözött, nem volt, aki megtörje a csöndet. Romano megszívta az orrát. A kredenc tetején násztáncot jártak a legyek.

– Mondtam már neked, milyen szép nagyra nőttél? – nézett fel hirtelen Nonno, barna szemében cinkos ragyogás.

Szkeptikusan felvonta a szemöldökét, mire a ragyogás kihunyt, és az öreg legalább olyan nehezen sóhajtott, mint ahogy az imént leült.

– Rendben, akkor nem húzom az időt. A pasta is frissen az igazi, nemde?

Mereven bámulta a nagyapját. Megdicsőült kamaszkorában ennyi is elég volt ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen végighallgatnia egy kiselőadást. Arra most is jó volt, hogy Nonno megint a kezét kezdje fixírozni.

– Huszonhat éves vagy, fiam.

– Tudom – mordult fel. – Sőt, azt is tudom, hogy amikor te annyi idős voltál, mint én, anya már megvolt, amikor meg anya annyi idős volt mint én, akkor már Feli is megvolt.

– Nem siettetni akarlak – emelte fel a kezeit védekezőn Nonno.

Romano pont úgy érezte, mintha siettetnék.

– Csak szeretnék elmesélni valamit.

Nagyvonalúan intett, és összefonta a karjait.

– Huszonkét éves voltam, mikor találkoztam életem szerelmével. Álomszép volt – idézte fel a vénember régen volt ifjúságát. Romano elfojtotta a késztetést, hogy sóhajtson egyet. A mama millió-egyszer mesélte, milyen nagyon jóképű volt papa fiatalon. – Helénének hívták.

Összeszaladtak a szemöldökei. Az ő nagyanyját Oliviának hívták.

– Tüzes nő volt. Ami a szívén, az a száján. Bomlottak utána a férfiak, és szerencsésnek mondhattam magam, amiért igent mondott, mikor megkértem a kezét.

Romano kiegyenesedett. Nonno még mindig kerülte a tekintetét.

– Talán ezért sem voltam meglepve, mikor az esküvőnk kitűzött dátuma előtt egy hónappal meggondolta magát. Összekaptunk. Lemondtuk az egészet. Szakítottunk, egy hétig nyalogattuk a sebeink. – Az öreg felkuncogott. – Aztán persze, visszamentem hozzá. Ő visszafogadott és megint boldogok voltunk. Továbbra is jegyesemként hivatkozott magára. Új dátumot beszéltünk meg. Azt is lemondta. Aztán a harmadikat is. A negyedik alkalommal közöltem vele, hogy vagy odaáll velem az oltárhoz, vagy mást veszek el. Azt mondta, kitart mellettem.

Nonno elrévedt.

– És aztán? – kérdezte Romano türelmetlenül, mire az öreg összerezzent.

– Hogy? Oh, természetesen két héttel az esküvő előtt megint támadt valami hasfájása, hogy neki nem jó az az időpont. De tudod, egy esküvőt megszervezni drága dolog. A polgári foglaló, a papnak a misepénz, lefoglalni a zenészeket, kitalálni, hogy mit fog enni a násznép, egyáltalán _meghívni_ a násznépet…

– Ott voltam Feli esküvőjén – vágott közbe.

– Hát persze, hogy ott voltál, és milyen szép volt, nem igaz? – mosolygott Nonno. Aztán elkomorodott. – Legalább olyan szépnek képzeltem el az én esküvőmet Helélével. Ő meg faképnél hagyott. De engem sem akármilyen fából faragtak ám! Megmondtam, amit megmondtam, én azon a napon nősülni fogok.

Romano észrevette, hogy tátva maradt a szája, hát gyorsan becsukta.

– Tudod, én akkor a hadseregben szolgáltam, fiatal, csinos tiszt voltam… – az ajka felfelé rándult. – Igazából az első nőt leszólíthattam volna, de akkoriban kicsinyég idegessé tett ez az ügy Helénével, így elmentem a körzeti oktatási hivatalba, és kirakattam az asztalra a tanítónők fényképét.

– És a mama köztük volt?

– Majdnem – ismerte el. – Ráböktem arra, amelyik szerintem a legcsinosabb volt, de neki már volt kedvese. Elvettem helyette a nővérét.

– De ő már a mama volt, ugye? – kérdezte Romano rosszat sejtve.

– Persze, hogy a mama volt, ki más! – kiáltott fel Nonno.

Ez valahogy nem klappolt össze azokkal a történetekkel, amiket Nonna mesélt anno a karácsonyi vacsoránál.

– És mama nem mondott semmit, csak hozzád ment?

– Más világ volt az, fiam – rántotta meg a vállát az öreg. – Nagyanyád előtte egyszer már férjnél volt, csak az ura nyert a lottón és úgy ment ki Amerikába, hogy a lába se érte a földet!

– Nonna erről nem mesélt.

– Mert én elmeséltem, hogy milyen kalandosan lett Olivia a feleségem? – mutatott rá. – Akkoriban még máshogy néztek az elvált asszonyokra. Azt mondták, hogy biztosan valami „hiba" van bennük, azért nem kellettek. Aki egyszer elvált, az rendszerint úgy is maradt.

Romano nagyot szusszant.

– Huh. És a mama első férje? Sose hallottatok róla többet?

– De, elkártyázta minden pénzét. Aztán valahogy hazakeveredett, kiderítette, hol lakik nagyanyád és megpróbálta magát visszakönyörögni. A gond annyi volt, hogy én nyitottam ajtót, és addigra már megszerettem nagyanyádat.

– Addigra?

– Az ilyesmi nem csak így ukk-mukk-fukk, fiam, te is tudod. Először mérges voltam Helénére. Aztán mérges voltam magamra, amiért hülyeséget csináltam. Aztán az első házassági évfordulónkra Olivia először főzött parmezános-spenótos raviolit.

Nonno nosztalgikus sóhajjal lehunyta a szemét. Romano göcögött.

– Komolyan egy tál tészta miatt szerettél bele a mamába?

– Nono! Te úgy nőttél fel, hogy öreganyád azt főzte, én viszont úgy éltem huszonsok évet, hogy fogalmam se volt róla, mi a jó!

A tenyerébe támasztott a homlokát, és meg se próbálta elfojtani a kuncogását.

– No de – csapott az asztalra az öreg. – Hogy mindezzel mire is akartam kilyukadni. Mármint az egész meséléssel meg a nagy leleplezéssel. – Nonno előrehajolt. – Lovi, nekem életem döntése volt, hogy nem vettem feleségül Helénét. Nem csak azért, mert így nem lehetnél itt te, hanem azért is, mert később úgy hallottam, egyik férje sem bírta vele három évnél tovább, és mind alkoholista lett a végére. Nem mellesleg, Olivia nem adta alám a lovat, mikor elszaladt velem a ló. Épp ellenkezőleg. Az én drága Oliviám le tudta hűteni nagyapád forró fejét.

Csupa-csupa szeretetet hallott a hangjából. Romano szíve nehéz volt, mint a kő.

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy a szerelem humbug?

– Nem, dehogy! Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy… – kereste a szavakat. – Szerintem olyan nincs, hogy szeretet-mérték. Mindig azt szereted a legjobban, akivel éppen jársz, nem? Hát. Nem arra kell várni, hogy az öledbe pottyanjon az, akit jobban szeretsz, mint eddig bárkit ezen a vlágon, hanem… nohát, először is tenni kéne azért, hogy találkozzál olyan leányzókkal, akik megtetszenek, nem csak ülni a babérjaidon. Azért nem aggódok, hogy nem tudod elhívni őket, elvégre az én unokám vagy, ugye. – Nagyapa rákacsintott, de Romano komorságát látva a mosolya kínlódó lett. – Lovi, a nagy Ő az csak egy újabb amerikai sületlenség. Arra kell figyelned, hogy a bizalom meglegyen. Az összhang, a közös téma, bármi, ami összetart az után, hogy a lángoló szerelem elmúlt. Vagy nem múlik el, ki tudja, csak hozzászokunk, és már nem tűnik fel.

Nonno nagyon mereven nézte a tűzhely mellett a sótartót, Romano meg Nonnót. Meg akart szólalni, hogy az örege érezze, érti, amit mond. Vagy legalább nem volt falra hányt borsó. A gondolatok gyorsabban kavarogtak a fejében, mint ahogy a forgalom kavarog Rómában. Valahányszor megragadott volna egyet, az kisiklott a kezei közül.

Az öreg előbb csak a szeme sarkából pillantott rá, de mikor látta, hogy az unokájának egy izma sem rezdül, felé fordult.

– Bevallom, nem számítottam rá, hogy végighallgatsz. Felivel együtt akartalak leültetni, mikor az öcséd nősült, de biztos voltam benne, hogy a fejemre borítod az asztalt. – Romano a fejét hátrahajtva hörgött, Nonno pedig mély, dörgedelmes hangján felkacagott. – Na, ez már az én kisunokám!

Kavarogtak benne az érzések. Nem tudott fogást találni rajtuk. Helyettük az asztalterítőre száradt, tűhegynyi szószfoltot kezdte felkaparni.

– Feli mit szólt a hegyibeszédhez? Főleg a nincs nagy Ő-konklúzióhoz?

– Szerinted. A fiúnak akkor még a csapból is Monika folyt. Azt se tudta, hányadikán van elseje. Ami azt illeti, a múlt hónapban hívott fel, hogy is volt ez az egész velem, meg nagyanyáddal.

– Jó sokára koppant.

– Tudod, milyen – legyintett Nonno szeretetteljesen. – És akárhogy számolom, Monika a legjobb dolog, ami az öcséddel történhetett. Szépen kiegészítik egymást.

– Míg az asszonya agyon nem veri egy zsák krumplival, amiért bókol.

– Sose fogom megérteni a németeket – csóválta a fejét Nonno is. – Csak azért, mert bókol, még nem jelenti azt, hogy meg is akarja csalni… hol élnek ezek? Vagy nálunk mindenki ilyen szigorú, sőt, _puritán?_

– Ezek szerint Gilbert még nem volt nálunk eleget.

– Ki ne ejtsd előttem még egyszer ezt a nevet – emelte fel az ujját nagyapa. – Mindenesetre… Köszönöm, Lovi. Köszönöm, hogy meghallgattál.

Valami olyasmit illett volna válaszolnia, hogy örül, hogy meghallgathatta. Vagy csak egy szimpla köszönömöt kellett volna kipréselnie magából. Egyik se jött. Maradt a nemtörődöm vállrándítás, meg a kijelentés, hogy Nonno eredjen szépen pletykálni a szomszéddal, a főzést meg hagyja rá.

Tésztakészítés közben általában hülyeségeken rágódik, vagy magában filozofál az élet értelméről. Esetleg Nonnára gondol, aki megtanította őt az igazi pasta készítésének minden titkára. Azok boldog emlékek voltak. Nonno elbeszélése most sötét, kesernyés leplet borított rájuk.

* * *

Sokáig tépelődött emiatt a beszélgetés miatt. Rágódott rajta, mint kutya a szívós csonton. Tudta, hogy túl sok energiát szentel neki, de ilyen volt a természete. Újra és újra végigjátszotta magában, próbálta kihallani az örege hangjából a rejtett igazságot, próbálta meglátni a szavak valódi értelmét. Lassan nappala és éjjele lett ez a téma, de csak belül, mindig csak belül.

Róma éjszakai fényeit nézte. Az erkély résnyire nyitott ajtaján szökött be a késő este is forró, nyári levegő. Oda sem nézne pöccintette le a hamut a cigarettája végéről.

– Francis morcos lesz, ha megtudja, hogy idebenn cigiztél.

Antonio már ott is volt mellette, jobbjával könnyedén simított végig Romano hátán. Régen ebbe beleborzongott, utána órákig érezte az érintés helyét. Ha sokáig nem látta a férfit, akkor néha még mindig előjött.

– Min tűnődsz? – kérdezte Toni.

Mert ki kérdezne rá, ha nem ő.

– Semmin.

– Napok óta búval bélelt vagy.

Sosem értette, hogy képes ennyire a lelkébe látni. Mindig megtalálja az éppen rezgő húrt. Valahányszor Toni rákérdezett, hogy mi a gond, mezítelennek érezte magát előtte. Akkor is, mikor fel volt öltözve, hát még most, mikor meztelenül ücsörgött a lakás legkényelmesebb fotelében.

Toni türelmetlenkedett. A nyakába csókolt. Romano hirtelen jött daccal odébb lökte, mire a férfi incselkedve felkuncogott.

– _Rrrromano._

Ebbe viszont még mindig beleborzong, a fene vigye el azt a spanyol mindenét.

– Hé. Tudom, hogy baj van, nem szoktál te ennyit pöfékelni.

Juszt is mozdulattal beleállította a félig elszívott cigarettát a hamutartóba. Már most bűntudata volt, amiért bunkó, főleg azért, hogy Tonival bunkó, mikor a férfi tényleg jót akar. Sőt, ő az egyetlen, aki jót akar. Vagy talán nem az egyetlen, de az egyetlen aki számít. Neki legalábbis számít.

Egy pillanat alatt úgy beletekeredett ebbe a gondolatmenetbe, hogy már maga sem tudta, miről van szó.

– Ha nem tudod elmondani, akár le is írhatod – vetette fel Toni.

Adja magát az ötlet, elvégre Romano író. Zsenge kora ellenére már Olaszország-szerte ismert a neve. Az egyik drámáját most fogja bemutatni a Nemzeti Színház. Zenés-táncos produkció lesz. A koreográfia kitalálását Tonira bízták, egy fényes tehetségű spanyol fiatalemberre. Romano még sosem látta, ahogy a táncosokat dirigálja, neki a fényes tehetség bizonyítására elég volt az, hogy Toni azonnal ráérzett minden hangulatrezzenésére, mind szóban, mind írásban.

Ezt a gondot most mondania kellene. Hallania kéne a saját hangján is, és nem csak a fejében, akkor talán kikerülne belőle, gyorsabban, mint ahogy a betűk elviszik. És az írást javítja, formálja, keresi a szavakat, amik még pontosabban adják át a jelentéseket, ez pedig idő, rengeteg idő. Olyan idő, amit arra szán, hogy a saját lelke mélyében kutakodjon.

Néhányan ettől megedződnek és eltompulnak. Romano erre képtelen volt. Ő együtt szenvedett a szereplőivel az alkotás teljes folyamata alatt.

Arra ocsúdott, hogy Toni mellette térdel, és megcsókolja a combját. A borostája szúrt.

– H-hé! – Elkapta Toni elkalandozó kezeit. – Ez most komoly.

– Mert amit én csinálok, az nem komoly? – kérdezte dévaj mosollyal.

– Nem azt mondtam – motyogta, és remélte, hogy az esti félhomályban nem látszódik rajta, milyen vörös.

Toni hirtelen feltérdelt, és Romano térdeire támaszkodva előrehajolt, hogy megcsókolja. Azt hagyta. Egy kicsit még vissza is csókolt.

– Mi az a nagyon komoly dolog? – kérdezte Toni nem sokkal később.

– Voltam otthon.

Az, hogy Toni ilyen nyitott rá, kéz a kézben jár azzal, hogy maga is nyitott könyv. Nem tud titkolózni, ami a szívén, az a száján. Vagy az arcán. Romano másfél hétig tudta rejtegetni a maga baját, a kedvesén viszont azonnal látszódik, ha valami bántja.

Mégis kedves volt, mikor rákérdezett:

– Még mindig az, hogy nem tudsz engem elmondani?

– Nem tudom – nyögte. – Én soha… sose… Eh. Nagyapa mindig morog, ha egy filmben megjelenik a meleg-szál. _Beleerőltetik_ , mondja. Vagy, _már semmit nem lehet eladni homokosok nélkül_. Meg… meg katolikus.

– Elvileg én is az vagyok – hümmögött Toni.

– Hangsúly azon, hogy elvileg. Más dolog az, hogy azt mondják, vagy valami, és más azt megélni. De miért is magyarázom ezt neked?

– Mert fontos neked?

Romano sandán felnézett rá.

– Toni, sajnálom, hogy tőlem kell megtudnod, de koreográfus vagy. Ha te nem tudod, milyen megélni valamit, akkor senki nem tudja.

Toni mosolygott.

– Tény. De te sajnos színdarabokat írsz; amit én letudok egy mozdulattal, azt neked szavakba kell önteni, kedves.

– És mégis te vagy az, aki mindig megtalálja a megfelelő kifejezést. – Lehunyt szemmel hajtotta a fejét Toni mellkasára, a férfi pedig cirógatni kezdte a haját.

Romano hirtelen nagyon remélni kezdte, hogy senki nem látja őket.

– Én csak… Nekem… nekem szükségem van rájuk, Toni.

– Értem.

– Nem akarom, hogy Nonno úgy nézzen rám, mint mikor az utcán kiszúr egy melegpárt. Szeretném majd látni Feli kisfiát. És ha ezt valamilyen módon eljuttatod hozzá, akkor remélem, tudod, hogy kasztrállak.

Toni mellkasa megremegett a hangtalan nevetéstől.

– Hát persze.

Toni szülei tudták, hogy a fiuk meleg, és ugyanúgy támogatták, mint mikor még nem tudták. Járt már náluk, ismerte őket. Ők is ismerték őt, és úgy fogadták, mint Tonit. Mégis, az ő kapcsolatuk teljesen másmilyen volt, mint Romanóé a maga családjával. Nem olyan… szoros.

Akadozva, mély lélegzetvételekkel, tőmondatokban avatta be Tonit a nagyapával folytatott beszélgetés részleteibe. Ha nincs a kedvese bátorítása, a mondandója feléig sem jutott volna el.

– Régen is voltak kalandos szerelmek – nyugtázta a történetet Toni.

– Ez a kalandosnak egy egészen speciális formája, nem gondolod? – kérdezte szárazon.

– De boldogok voltak, nem? – kérdezte vidáman. – Miért bánt ennyire, ha a nagyszüleid utána boldogok voltak? Az én egyik dédanyámat két zsák lisztért és egy vemhes birkáért adták férjhez, mégsem csinálok ügyet belőle.

Hátradőlt a fotelban. Toni arca őszinte és kedves. Az ember már majdnem naivnak nevezné, holott nem az.

Nem tudott sokáig a szemébe nézni. Csakhamar a szemközti szomszéd kiszáradt muskátlis ládáival állt neki szemezni.

– Meséltem neked, hogy mennyien mondták, hogy mennyire hasonlítok Nonnóra, ugye?

– Azt is mondtad, hogy emiatt egyszer földhöz vágtál egy üveg bort, ami túl jó volt ahhoz, hogy földhöz vágd.

Úgy érezte, hogy élete legnagyobb erőfeszítését teszi meg azzal, hogy kimondja:

– A történetben, amit elmeséltem, én nem Nonno vagyok. Hanem Heléné.

Toni mosolya zavart lett.

– Ezt nem értem.

– Én… tudom, hogy néha milyen nehéz velem. Tudom, hogy leginkább alkalmatlan vagyok arra, hogy együtt éljen velem leginkább bárki, hogy csak üvöltözni meg jól berúgni tudok, és…

Toni két tenyerébe fogta az arcát, és erővel felfelé fordította. Romano ritkán látta őt ilyen komolynak. A pillantása az övébe mélyedt. Romano az örökkévalóságig akart így ülni, mélyen Toni szemébe nézve.

– Szeretem tiszteletben tartani a véleményed, de most hülyeségeket beszélsz.

Romano pislogott egyet.

– Kösz.

– Komolyan mondtam. Gyönyörű vagy.

Magához húzta és ismét megcsókolta, ezúttal hosszabban. Mikor eleresztette, odaült mellé a fotel karfájára, úgy ölelte. Romano a szája belsejét rágcsálta.

– Azt tudom, hogy jóképű vagyok. És a fotók szerint tényleg hasonlítok a nagyapámra, vagyis van egy élő képem arról, hogy fogok kinézni hetven évesen.

– Ah, szóval innen fúj a szél. Csak nem ki akarod tenni a szűrömet?

– Mi? Dehogy!

– Én se terveztem ilyesmit. – Toni puszit adott a feje búbjára. – Abban viszont egészen biztos vagyok, hogy hetven évesen is roppant jóképű leszel. És csak azért nem fogalmaztam radikálisabban, mert tudom, mennyire irtózol a soha szótól.

Átölelte Tonit.

– Most buzi bújci pár vagyunk?

Toni hátravetett fejjel nevetett.

– Egyet árulj el nekem, _corazón_ : hogy lehet az, hogy ez a te szabadszájú szellemed a színpadra még nem kéredzkedett fel?

Hunyorgott.

– Felkéredzkedett, de a színháznak van igazgatója, nekem meg szerkesztőm.

Toni a fejét csóválta.

– El tudom képzelni, hogy szerencsétlenek milyen képet vágnak, mikor kézhez kapják a kéziratod. – Romano oldalba bökte. – Aludnunk kéne, kedves. Csinos vagy, de talán nem kéne táskás szemekkel érkezned az ősbemutatódra.

Hagyta magát meggyőzni.

A kétségei nem múltak el ilyen könnyedén. Toni csókjaival ideig-óráig elfelejtődtek, de aztán a legváratlanabb pillanatokban újra és újra előbukkantak. Mikor végre rászánta magát, hogy visszaadja Francisnak a kölcsön-szerelemlakás kulcsát és összeköltözött Tonival, azt hitte, elmúlik.

Mikor az első igazi házukban a hátsó verandáról nézte, milyen szeretettel öntözi Toni a palántákat, biztos volt benne, hogy egy nap ez a ragyogó csoda rájön, hogy egy ilyen lópokrócba csavart sündisznó, mint ő, nem érdemes a szeretetére.

Mikor a darabja jubileumi bemutatójára mentek és az a csitri körbeudvarolta Tonit, biztos volt benne, hogy most, most fog elmenni. Aznap éjszaka ébren tartotta a fájdalom, mert Nonno akkor már nem élt, és neki nem lett volna hová hazamenni.

Feli legidősebb fiának az esküvőjén ismét előkerült ez az baljós érzés. Szomorkásan nézte Tonit, ahogy keringőre húzza szegény, tiltakozó Monikát. Toni olyan jó táncos volt, hogy a botlábú német nő könnyedén fordult vele, maga is meglepődve ettől.

Romano szomorúan nézte őt a limoncellója mellől.

– Ha feleolyan jól megértenénk egymást Monikával, mint ti ketten, lehet, hogy kevesebbet veszekednénk – tűnődött mellette hangosan Feli.

– Ezzel mire célzol – mordult rá gorombán.

Az öccse mosolya még mindig a füléig ért, pedig már igencsak őszült.

– Azt mondom, hogy szép pár vagytok, fratello!

A torkán akadt az ital. Feli kinevette.

– Dio mio! Te tényleg azt hitted, hogy nem tudom?

Csak hebegni tudott. Az öccse virágos jókedvvel intette közelebb az egyik unokaöccsét, és nyomott a kezébe egy borítékot, azzal, hogy vigye oda az apjának. Gilbert a termen átordítva köszönte meg. Francis hujjogott.

– Te… – hebegett Romano. – Te tényleg tudtad?

– Nonno is tudta – rántotta meg a vállát. – Mindenki tudta.

És mosolygott rá, mint régen.

 **Vége**


	9. Van, de minek (mindenki)

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** Ezt akartam karácsonyra hozni, lol. Kapjátok helyette most, még az orosz karácsonyról is lecsúszva. Fogadjátok szeretettel!

* * *

 **Van, de minek**

Tino nagy sóhajjal ült le Erzsi mellé. A nő kezében egy pezsgőspohár volt, amely minden részletében Francis finom, pöffeszkedésbe hajló stílusát hordozta. Erzsi a maga polgárpukkasztó világnézetének megfelelően sangriát ivott belőle.

– Megint divat Finnországban a csöves sapka? – kérdezte Tinótól ártatlan érdeklődéssel.

Éppen ez a hangsúly árulta el. Tino sandán nézett rá.

– Ki mondta?

– Micsodát?

– Ed vagy Denny? – Erzsi hitetlenkedve forgatta a szemét. – Szóval Denny.

– Emmától tudom.

Tino fájdalmasan felnyögött.

– Hát már mindenki tudja?

– Igen, de annál kevesebben látták. Na, mutasd!

– Nem!

Heves csapkodással védekezett a támadás ellen, amit Erzsi a sapkája ellen indított. Az offenzíva egy pillanatnyi szünetében már egészen megkönnyebbült, hogy a nő feladta, de Erzsi csak felhajtotta a maradék italát, hogy két kézzel tudjon kapkodni a nem túl igényes fejfedő után.

– Jó, jó, megmutatom, csak ne itt! – fakadt ki, mikor Erzsi már majdnem teljesen maga alá gyűrte.

– Erkély? Kert?

Erzsi vállaira pillantott, amiket a nagyestélyi fedetlenül hagyott.

– Inkább menjünk a folyosóra.

– De cuki vagy! – nevetett. – Nem hiszem, hogy ez a kis hideg megárt.

– Nem, de az erkély közel van, ha meg a kertbe megyünk, akkor pletykálni fognak.

– Mert ha a szobák felé megyünk, akkor nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Ha meg nem mutatod meg, akkor személyesen én fogom terjeszteni ezeket a pletykákat, és akkor lehet, hogy egy bizonyos személy nagyon szomorú lesz.

Tino fülig pirult. További szócséplés helyett karon ragadta az unokatestvérét, és átvágott a báltermen.

Francis igazán kitett magáért, az egyik legszebb francia gótikus kastélyba szervezte a bulit. Tavaly Roderichnél, tavalyelőtt Arthurnál, előtte pedig az olaszoknál volt a télközépi ünnepség. Mindenki munkáján érezhető volt, hogy mindent beleadnak és megpróbálják Alfred fejébe verni, hogyan lehet egy ilyen eseményt kellő ünnepélyességgel és megfelelően pompázatosan, mégsem hivalkodva és pazarolva megtartani. A két órája lezajlott sorshúzás szerint a jövő évben Lukas lesz a soros. A férfi az arckifejezése alapján úgy tervezte, hogy majd a komplett norvég nemzeti büszkeséget lenyomja Denny torkán.

No igen, éppen megint összekaptak. A változatosság kedvéért Tino meg sem próbálta vigasztalni vagy kibékíteni őket.

Ellavírozott a trécselő, magukat rendesen kicsípett országok között, és kislisszolt a teremből. Erzsi szorosan mögötte. Nem felcsippentette, hanem egyből derékig felkapta a szoknyáját, ami alól kilátszott, hogy a harisnya mellé még térdnadrágot is vett alá.

– Ez így szabályos? – bökött rá.

Erzsi meglegyintette.

– Egyrészt, kit érdekel, másrészt, ha mégis érdekel, akkor udvarias vagy és nem teszed szóvá, mert amúgy sem illik ennyire lefelé bámulni. És ha így benne vagyunk, az se illik, hogy hagyd magad, ha egy lány meg akar verni. Legközelebb igazán birkózhatsz egy kicsit komolyabban, nem sértődök meg, sőt!

Akkor sem fog verekedni vele, ha pisztollyal fenyegeti, ezt Tino már ezerszer elmondta neki. Céllövészetben meg hokiban bármikor hajlandó kiállni ellene, de birkózásért menjen Berwaldhoz. A svéd mindig örül, ha nem csak masszás alkalmával van lehetősége belegyűrni valakit egy matracba.

A biztonság kedvéért még egy sarkot mentek, csak ott vette le a sapkát, ami amúgy is érdekesen mutatott a frakkal. A babarózsaszín tincsei meg a finn-kék nyak- és zsebkendőjével.

Erzsi megsimogatta a haját, de annak esze ágában se volt színt váltani.

– Ó, drágám. Hajfesték?

– Szerinted nekem nem az volt az első ötletem? Nagyjából addig tartott ki, míg megszáradt, akár hajszárítóztam, akár nem. A szőkítés se viszi.

– Megdoboltad?

– Meg se próbáltam. Lukas már a középkorban is erősebb mágus volt, mint én, és én azóta rendesen kijöttem a gyakorlatból.

– Szóval Lukas volt?

– Ki más? – Felnyögött, ahogy eszébe jutott a jelenet. – A Skandináv Kongresszuson Sve és Denny megint összekapott rajta, hogy melyikük Skandinávia királya. Nor éppen rossz passzban volt, mert egy tengerjáró hajója zátonyra futott, és hiába ment ki személyesen segíteni, öt köbméter olaj a tengerben végezte. Azok ketten pont a környezetvédelmi szempontok szigorítása közben kezdték az egész hacacárét. Nem hibáztatom Nort, amiért olyan gyorsan kiborult.

– Mellélőtt az átokkal? – kérdezte Erzsi gyöngéden.

– Nem – morogta. – Voltam olyan hülye, hogy megpróbáltam megvigasztalni, és megfogtam a vállát.

– Uhh.

– Hja, én is ezt mondtam.

A még ki nem bocsátott mágikus erő felgyülemlett Lukasban, és mivel Tino megfogta a vállát, elsült. Az eredetileg annak a két marhának szánt varázslat elcsattant, és Tino kapta.

– Meg se próbálta visszacsinálni?

– Hogy csinálta volna vissza? – dohogott. – Ez nem az ő varázslata volt, nem rúnákkal csinálta. Nem, ezt Arthurtól tanulta, pedig tudja a barma, hogy csak a saját típusú varázslataival tud tisztességes bájolásokat összehozni!

Erzsi nem felelt, csak nagyon sokatmondóan sóhajtott egyet. Tino felpillantott.

– Nem mondtam újat, ugye?

A nő fintorgott.

– Elfelejted, hogy ki mellett lakom.

– Vladimir is ökörködik? – szörnyülködött Tino.

– Én szerencsétlenkedést akartam mondani, de igazad van, ez a megfelelő szó. – Összefonta a mellkasa előtt a hosszú szárú kesztyűbe bújtatott kezeit. – Rajtakaptam, hogy lopni akart a lecsómból.

Nem értette az összefüggést. Tino éppenséggel odavolt érte, ha valaki be akarta nyúlni a kajáját, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy akkor éppen sikerült ehetőre összehoznia. Ezt meg is jegyezte, mire az unokatestvére villámló szemekkel meredt rá:

– _Kocsonyát csinált az ebédemből!_

Tinóból kibukott a nevetés.

– Nem vicces! – fakadt ki. – Egy csomót vacakoltam vele, hogy olyan igazán pöpec legyen, és gondoltam, hogy akkor fog a legjobban esni, ha még ebéd előtt felteregetek, és utána ejtőzhetek egy sort. Megcsináltam, felteregettem, még a lepedőt is elsimítottam, hogy egyenesre száradjon! Aztán jövök be, és azt látom, hogy az a barom ott áll, kezében az _én_ fazekammal, benne az _én_ ebédemmel, és pislog, mint denevér a verőfényben. Addig vertem, amíg bevallotta, hogy meg akarta sokszorosítani, és akart belőle vinni az öccsének is, de elszúrta.

Tino kedveskedve megölelte. Erzsi fáradtan viszonozta, és utána ismét mosolygott.

– Mondtam neki, hogy seggfej, és ha kér, akkor még adok is neki, főleg, ha Andreiről van szó, de nem, inkább jön, és elbassza az ebédem.

– Nagyon megverted?

– Csak kicsit, még haza tudott menni. Gondoltam rá, hogy dobolok utána egy kis szifiliszt, az már egész könnyen gyógyítható, és úgyse fertőzne meg vele senkit.

– Na de Erzsi! – bökte oldalba vigyorogva.

– Nincs igazam? – kérdezte kihívóan. – Az volt az egyetlen szerencséje, hogy akkor éppen nem találtam meg a dobomat. Azóta megvan. Lukast is megküldhetjük vele, ha gondolod.

Tino felnevetett.

– Én inkább azt a két marhát okolom a történtekért.

A meghitt beszélgetésüket megtörte, ahogy valaki rekedt fejhangon Erzsit kezdte szólongatni.

– Erzsi! Tubicám, merre vagy?

A nő hátravetett fejjel felkacagott, és kikukkantott a sarok mögül a bálterem ajtajában toporgó, elázott Gilbertre.

– _Tubicám?_

– Bruh – rántotta meg a vállát, és nagyot húzott a söröskorsójából.

A csokornyakkendőjét már valahol elhagyta, a damaszt zsebkendőjével meg feltörölt valamit, és hajtogatás nélkül visszagyűrte a helyére.

– Hogy nézel ki? – nevetett Erzsi. – Arról volt szó, hogy kibírod, amíg táncolunk.

– Azért jöttem, Schatz. Rod végre abbahagyta azt a szörnyű klimpírozást, és hagyta, hogy az igazi zenészek felmenjenek a helyükre.

A régi porosz etikett szerint katonásan összecsapta a sarkát, és meghajolt, gondosan úgy tartva a bal kezét, hogy a sör ne folyjon ki.

Erzsi nagyon nevetett. Tino azon csodálkozott, hogy a nagy kacagása közepette egészen értelmes szavakkal mentette ki magát, és nyújtotta a karját Gilbertnek. Tino a bajsza alatt mosolyogva ment utánuk, és ő személy szerint remekül szórakozott azon, hogy nem is Gilbert, de Erzsi vezényelte le a keringőt, és nem mellesleg függőlegesen tartotta erősen dülöngélő partnerét.

Maga az összejövetel egészen konszolidált maradt. Senki nem állt neki problémázni a régen volt összeütközések és sérelmek miatt – az aktuálpolitika miatt sosem vitatkoztak, azzal kapcsolatban megbeszélték, hogy az 1900-as év után következett események szigorúan kívül maradnak az ajtón. Ennek Arthur és Francis nagyon örült, mert lelkifurdalás nélkül üthették egymást. Akkor éppen nyugiban voltak. Arthur nem is volt részeg és Michelle-lel táncolt, Francis pedig az est házigazdájaként gondoskodott róla, hogy a Franciaország területén előállított valamennyi alkoholból itasson egy pohárkával az erre rávehető személyekkel. Mikor Erzsiék befejezték a táncukat, és Tino átvette a porosz helyét, Gilbert visszadülöngélt a Francishoz és ott folytatta az italozást, ahol félbehagyta.

Sem Erzsi, sem Tino nem tartozott a világ legügyesebb táncosai közé, amit az elsodort Romano jó hangosan meg is jegyzett. Nem vették magukra, sőt, nem is nagyon hallották. Tino sírva röhögött a hibán, Erzsi meg igen nőiesen a térdét csapkodta nevettében.

Tinót Ed váltotta, aki a finnugor hagyományoknak megfelelően legalább olyan jó táncos volt, mint ők. Erzsi remekül szórakozott. Bernadette annyira nem volt elragadtatva Tino tánctudásától, sem attól, hogy a szeme sarkából végig a kuzinjai ügyetlenkedését figyelve göcögött. Nem ő volt az egyetlen, bár Roderich a legkevésbé sem szórakozott a látottakon, és feltétlen szükségét érezte, hogy maga is táncoljon egy fordulót volt feleségével. A próbálkozása visszafelé sült el. A záróakkord után leszegett fejjel sietett ki a teremből, hogy senki ne lássa, ahogy őarisztokratasága kacag. Hallani azért hallották. Erzsi nagyon önelégült képet vágott.

Tizenegy óra felé Tino éppen Ivannal bonyolódott komoly vitába az elmúlt száz év legjobb vodkáinak pontos rangsorolásáról, mikor Erzsi elkapta a vállukat.

– Fiúk, fiúk – csóválta a fejét, és mély átéléssel kérdezte: – Mi értelme az elméletnek, ha elmarad a gyakorlat?!

Igazat adtak neki és Erzsi onnantól kezdve töményet ivott a pezsgőspoharából. Tino egész gyorsan felzárkózott Gilbert korábban látott állapotához, de még Ivannak is sikerült kipirulnia attól a bivaly keveréktől, amit Francis direkt neki és Alfrednek tartogatott.

Az alkohol néhányukból pozitív hatást váltott ki. A félénk Matthew néhány pohár alján elég bátorságot talált ahhoz, hogy maga is táncba menjen. Ezek a bátorságmorzsák elég lassan adódtak össze, így hiába volt szegény fiún szemüveg, már nem igen látott, mikor megtette a felkérést. Legyen ez számára mentség, amiért Felikset választotta partneréül. A habos-barackszínű frakkban megjelent lengyel nem vette magára, a maga italát a megrökönyödött Toris kezébe nyomta és Matthew-ba karolva dívaként vonult a parkettre. Utána fellengzősen áradozott a táncpartnere képességeiről, közben Erzsit figyelte, és úgy válogatta a szavait, hogy a barátnőjének a kiselőadás végére már az orrán jött ki a kevert.

Arthur nem ez a kategória volt. Ő hamar túllendült a vicces-részeg stádiumon és Tino ízlésének túl hamar csúszott bele a bajkeverő-részeg periódusába.

– Hagyjad – mondta Erzsi kásás hangon. Az órájára pillantott, megrázta, aztán rájött, hogy attól nem fog élesebben látni, így inkább hagyta a fenébe. – Inkább gondolj arra, hogy tavaly már az előtt széjjel volt, hogy megmutatta volna, ki hol alszik.

Tino nem nagyon értette, hogy Erzsinek ez miért maradt meg. Elvégre…

– Mert az elmúlt években sosem volt rá példa, hogy a bálteremben aludtál egy asztal alatt –vigyorgott rá.

– Naa, csak azóta csinálom, hogy Európában tartjuk a bulit, az igazán nem olyan nagy idő! – nevetett. – Gyertek egyszer hozzám, akkor hálózsákos bulit csapunk!

Ed és Ivan egyszerre prüszkölt bele a poharába.

– Ah, ezek szerint nekik már van tapasztalatuk a témában? – bökött feléjük a fejével Tino, és eszébe jutottak azok a szomorú idők, amikor a szocializmus elválasztotta őt szeretett rokonaitól.

– _Talán_ –somolygott.

Hangos csattanásra kapták fel a fejüket. Tino arcából kifutott a szín, mikor meglátta Arthur kezében a csillagos végű varázspálcát. Szerencsére a vége nem feléjük nézett, azzal Alfrednek kellett megküzdenie, aki egy feltartott ezüsttálca mögül leskelődve hátrált a bátyjától.

– Ööö, figyu tesó, egy kicsit széjjelvagy, nem gondolod? Inkább dőlj le, vagy nemtom, de ne hadonássz azzal az izével.

– Olyan cuki voltál kicsinek – motyogta Arthur. – Kis édes. Anglia így, Anglia úgy. Miért nem tudsz olyan lenni, mint régen?

– Hallod, nagyon nem király, amit csinálsz…

Megbújt a tálca mögött, és visított, mint egy disznó, mikor Arthur meglendítette a pálcát.

Tino tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta a pálcából kilövellő fénysugárt. Azt a fénysugárt, ami lepattant a tükörfényesre polírozott ezüsttálcáról. Denny hangos kiáltással vetődött félre. Ludwignak nem volt ilyen szerencséje. Riadtan pislogott, mikor a fény nem lökte hátra, sőt, még meg is fordult, hogy átment-e rajta. Az ajka megrándult, mikor a kezére pillantva konstatálta, hogy az egész teste zölden felragyogott.

Halk pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt. Tinóban bennszakadt a levegő.

Ludwig iménti helyén egy ici-pici országocska ült, fehér hálóingben. Tejfölszőke haja borzasan meredt szanaszét, kék szemei olyan csodálkozó ijedtséggel pásztázták a termet, amit Tino a felnőtt Ludwigtól soha nem látott, és soha nem is tudott volna elképzelni róla.

– Mon Dieu! – csapta össze a kezét Francis. – És ezt a fürtös kis angyalkát dugdostad előlünk olyan sokáig?

Meglökte a mellette álló Gilbertet, de a porosz nem reagált. Úgy bámulta a gyerekké lett öccsét, mintha a legborzasztóbb rémálma vált volna valóra. Tino először nem értette… de aztán Ludwigocska arca eltorzult.

Gilbert azonnal észbe kapott. Elhajította a söröskorsóját, és részegségét feledve, villámgyorsan az öccsénél termett. Ludwig addigra már hüppögött is. Gilbert karjába kapta a fiúcskát, és riadt sietséggel ringatni kezdte.

– Jaj, Ludi, hát nincsen semmi baj, ne is törődj velük! Jól van, Ludi, itt a bátyus, shh, shh, nincs semmi baj…

Mit sem számított. A kis német visítva kezdett bömbölni, Gilbert pedig feladta az életet. Az öccsét magához szorítva elnézést kért és viharos gyorsasággal távozott.

– Mi a szösz – horkantott Tino.

– Majd visszajönnek – legyintett Erzsi, és nevetett. – Ah, régi szép idők! Rod, emlékszel még, milyen volt Gilbert akkoriban?

Az osztrák rosszindulatúan somolygott. Tinónak volt egy halvány sejtése, hogy talán azok a kedvenc emlékei a porosszal kapcsolatban.

Az időérzéke teljes hiányában nem tudta megmondani, hogy Gilbert mikor jött vissza. Akkor éppen Eddel és Erzsivel összekapaszkodva dülöngélt néptáncolás címszó alatt. Mind a hárman megtorpantak, mikor a férfi végigtrappolt a termen, gyilkos indulattal söpörve félre mindenkit, aki az útjába került. Tino utoljára a német egység megalapítása előtti háborúkban látta ilyennek.

A gallérjánál kapta el Arthurt, és kissé elemelte a földtől. Arthur nagyon vicces képet vágott. Ennek Alfred hangot is adott.

– Meddig – csikorogta Gilbert és megrázta az egykori nagyhatalmat. – Meddig tart ennek a szarnak a hatása?

– Hát…

– Tudod, mennyit drukkoltam, hogy nőjön fel?! Tudod, milyen kurva keveset aludtam, amíg kicsi volt? Tudod, milyen rohadtul nehéz volt vele kiskorában? Azt hittem, sose lesz vége. Azt hittem örökké ilyen kis hisztis lesz, az ég büntet, és kaptam egy olaszt a nyakamba, de nem, szerencsére később nem sírt, de azt hittem… azt hittem! Érted! Már majdnem megbeszéltem Szászországgal, hogy akkor most kibékülünk, és képviselheti ő a német egységet! MÁR MAJDNEM MEGBESZÉLTEM VELE, VERSTEHEN?! De addigra szerencsére kinőtte. Hála istennek. És te most visszaváltoztattad. Anyád. – Hangosan fújt egyet, majd hozzátette: – Meg az apád.

Erzsi kibújt Tino karja alól, és kitárt karral egyensúlyozva Gilberthez tipegett. Tinónak ekkot tűnt fel, hogy a nő az este folyamán nem csak a kesztyűit hagyta el, de a ruháját is felgyűrte és nagyon igényesen csomót kötött rá deréktájt, hogy ne lógjon. Ez a csöppet spicces nő most konkrétan Gilbert nyakába borult, és kuncogott egy privát tréfán, melyet csak ő hallott.

Gilbert annyira meglepődött, hogy még Arthurt is eleresztette. A férfi nem győzött eliszkolni mellőle.

– Te részeg vagy – tette szóvá észrevételeit Gilbert szárazon.

– Mmm… mhm – mosolygott a vállába Erzsi. – Táncolj velem.

Gilbert nagyon mélyet sóhajtott.

– Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy idén nem rúgsz be nélkülem.

– Te kezdted – hunyorgott rá Erzsi rosszallóan.

– Menjetek már szobára! – dohogott valaki félhangosan Tino mögött.

Megfordult, hogy megnézze, ki az, és ha nem áll mellette Ed, hogy elkapja, hát hanyatt vágja magát, ugyanis Roderich húzóra felhajtotta a konyakját, és folytatta a zsebre tett kézzel ácsorgást.

Azok ketten nem mentek szobára, Ned legnagyobb örömére. Komoly arcán teljes elégedettséggel gyűjtötte be a megtett téteket a fogadást kötött országoktól, és Tino nem győzött kacagni, mikor Ed is savanyú képpel a zsebébe nyúlt.

A vodkatündér azt súgta neki, hogy ma éjjel ő a parkett ördöge, amiről nem sokat kellett győzködnie Tinót. Nagy táncos kedvéből Vladimir kiabálása sem tudta kizökkenteni. A románt Denny és Sve próbálta visszatartani attól, hogy nekimenjen Ivannak. Hogy pontosan mi volt a vita tárgya, azt Tino nem hallotta, és annyira nem is érdekelte. Ő csak azt látta, hogy az este folyamán másodszor villan fel a mágia fénye.

Sve és Denny tanult Tino korábbi baklövéséből. Amint érezték az emelkedő mágikus szintet, elengedték a románt, hogy átkozza csak az oroszt a saját ízlése szerint, annak ne ők lássák a kárát.

Ivan mosolygott. Félrebillentett fejjel, kedvesen. Ő nem próbált oldalra lépni, vagy tálcával másfelé irányítani a varázslatot. Na nem, neki volt egy sálja, ami ezt megtette helyette.

A ruhadarab két vége pajzsként ugrott össze előtte, elnyelve Vladimir jellegzetesen vörös varázslatát. Amint a fehér sál vége elkezdett vörösre színeződni, az anyag a lehetségesnél jóval hosszabbra nyúlva lőtt ki oldalra és kapta el a két legközelebb lévő országot: Dent és Berwaldot. Denny sikoltott, Berwald egész testében megfeszült. Tino azon kapta magát, hogy tátott szájjal bámul a jelenetre. Aktuális partnere, Emma, valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy ehhez ő nem ivott eleget, sőt, a csokilikőr lófasz az ilyesmihez. Udvariasan kisegítette a laposüvegével. Emma hálásan elfogadta.

– Ez meg mi a jó franc volt? – fakadt ki Berwald.

Tino szemöldöke valahol a sztratoszférában kötött ki.

Berwald ugyancsak meglepődve pislogott. Denny rémülten meredt rá, mire a svéd vásott vigyort villantott rá.

– Ne – mordult fel Den gyomorból. – Ne merd.

– Különben?

És Berwald _nevetett._

Tino visszakérte a laposüvegét.

– Megütlek – fogadkozott Den.

– Próbáld meg!

A svéd még mindig nagyon-nagyon rémisztően nézett ki azzal a vigyorral az arcán, és Tino hirtelen megértette, miért nem mosolyog soha. Ezekkel a világos szemekkel meg karakteres vonásokkal arra számított, hogy Sve bármelyik pillanatban előkaphat egy ikeás késkészletet a farzsebéből, és nekiáll halomra gyilkolni őket.

– Denny! – kiáltott fel… _Denny._

– Te jó isten, ezek testet cseréltek – nyögte Emma.

– Ez meg elromlott – siránkozott Tino is, és visszadugta a kiürült laposüveget a zsebébe.

Letörten ment és csatlakozott Francishoz, hogy az est hátralevő részében durva italokkal erősítse magát. Lukas mellette állt, és nagyon jól szórakozott rajta, ahogy azok ketten a szokatlan testarányok miatt bukdácsolva, esve-kelve gyilkolják egymást. Ice megtagadta mindannyiukat és Hongkonggal folytatott eszmecserét a különféle pirotechnikai eszközökről.

Alfred egyre hangosabban bizonygatta Arthurnak, hogy ez az egész dolog a mágiával annyira nem poén, és bizonyítékként mutogatott Dennyékre. Gilbert átlag félóránként kiszaladt megnézni az öccsét, akkor Erzsi durcásan magyarázta Tinónak, hogy a porosz most egyáltalán nem olyan jópofa, mint egyébként, és még inni se mer Ludwig miatt. Tino haja továbbra is kitartóan rózsaszín volt.

Ivan fél karral, derűsen ölelte Vladimirt.

– Talán nem kéne ilyen veszélyes dolgokkal kacérkodni, _da?_

És Vladimir nagyon sírt.


	10. Une grande perte (sans l'amour)

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** Feltöltök, mert a magánéletem _elvileg_ egyenesbe került és lesz időm ilyen marhaságokra is, mint mondjuk írásban kiélni kreatív énemet. Talán nem fogok a falra mászni.

Ma egy ilyen kis szöszt kaptok, a tegnapi (tegnapelőtti, de tegnap írtam) vezető hírek margójára. Lehet, hogy egy hasonló nyúlfarknyi szösszel még megörvendeztetlek titeket a közeljövőben, leginkább azért, mert önmarcangoló hangulatomban ismét Szolzsenyicint olvasok. Nem kéne.

* * *

 _Une grande perte_

Mattet nem nagyon érintette meg az ENSZ aznapi tárgyalása. A megbeszélés előtt egy órával a kezeit tördelve járkált fel-alá, miközben Alfredet sürgette.

– Szerinted eljön?

– Miért nem hívod fel?

– Al, te se vetted fel a telefont az ikertornyok után, pont ő tenné?

– Jogos. Hallod, akkor inkább menj el Franciaországba, majd falazok neked.

A fejét rázta.

– Majd utána. Csak ha nem jön el.

– Mattie, ahogy őt ismerem, szerintem rózsavizes borogatással döglik otthon és Byront szaval.

Francis? Iylen vészterhes időkben? Ugyan már. Matt látta a lelki szemei előtt, ahogy sápadtan, karikás szemekkel rohan és segít, ahol tud, kifogyhatatlannak tűnő energiával, egészen addig, míg össze nem esik. Cselekszik, mert muszáj neki, mert az nélkül megőrülne.

Ehelyett Francis már benn ült a tárgyalóban, mikor megérkeztek. Élénk társalgásba merült Kikuval. Még mosolygott is, csak a szája sarka feszült, elárulva az idegességét.

– Papa! – kiáltott fel Matt.

Alfredet megelőzve rohant oda hozzá Francishez, aki a szólításra feléjük fordult. Matthew láttán őszinte mosollyal állt fel és ölelésre tárta a karjait.

– Matthieu, _mon cher_! Mi ez az aggódó arc, gyöngyöm?

Megölelte. Megremegett, mert a férfi hajából rózsaillat helyett a füst csípős szaga áradt.

– Papa, hallottuk, mi történt. Azt hittük… azt hittem…

– Ah, olyan kis aranyosak vagytok! – nevetett fel a férfi. – Nem most fogok összetörni, fiúk.

– De hát a Notre Dame… – hebegett Matt.

Nem értette. Francis, a mindig oly büszke Francis, hogy állhat most ilyen érzéketlenül a francia gótikának eme ikonikus képviselőjének pusztulásakor?

– Drágám, az élet viharai jönnek és mennek. A Notre Dame felújításra szorult már évek óta, kilincseltem is érte éppen eleget. Ilyen az élet; vagy így, vagy úgy mindig eléri, amit akar. – Nevetett, és megrázta a haját. Matt pislogott, mikor újra az orrába mart a füstszag. – Engem az per pillanat jobban zavar, hogy emiatt valószínűleg visszaesik majd a Párizsba érkező turisták száma.

– Az Eiffel-torony még áll – jegyezte meg Kiku. – Még mindog okozhatsz lelki törést a fiaimnak.

– _Oui_ , csakis ere törekszem. – Francis ragyogó pillantást vetett rá. – Ne nézz így, aranyoskám! A népem végre összefog egy jó ügyért, és _elvileg_ öt éven belül helyreállítják azt a csodálatos katedrálist. Szeretném szaván fogni a kivitelezőt, ami azt illeti.

Ezzel a kijelentésével végre sikerült mosolyt csalnia Matt arcára. Ott helyben megígérte, hogy máshoz öt évre ott lesz, mikor a felújítási munkálatok befejeződnek. Francis incselkedve mondta, hogy őt is a szaván fogja.

A megkönnyebbülése kérészéletűnek bizonyult. Már messze járt, mikor a helyére menet Alfred vigyorogva vállon veregette.

Francis az egész tárgyalás alatt mosolygott. Hiába azonban a pozitív hozzáállása, meglepő türelme, mikor Arthur belekötött valamibe, Matt nem tudta teljesen lerázni a tegnapi kétségbeesés megragadt foszlányait. Valahányszor Francis felszólalt, valahányszor megrázta aranyszínű fürtjeit, Matt újra érezni vélte a füstszagot és ismét látta a lángoló Notre Dame-ot.

 **Vége**


	11. Forró kakaó (SwissAus)

Anneliese: Ausztria

Levente: Magyarország

Julchen: Poroszország

Romeo: Seborga

Svájc mamája: OC

 **Forró kakaó**

Vannak emberek, akiknek egészen jól áll a tél. Virgoncok, mikor másokat leterít a téli depresszió, elemükben vannak a téli sportok láttán, vagy csak otthon ülnek és tonnaszám gyártják a kötött holmikat. Másoknak nem az, hogy jól áll, de lételeme a tél.

Basch Zwingli (33/ffi, oroszlán) köszöni szépen, gyűlöli a társaságot. Az embereket nem, csak a társaságot. Ha adott esetben összeesel mellette az utcán, készséggel ad egy pohár vizet. Súlyos esetben talán mentőt is hív, de amennyiben képes vagy válaszolni a sablon „Jól van?" kérdésre, tökéletesen alkalmas vagy mindezen feladatok ellátására, tehát nem igényled az ő segítségét.

Télen Svájcban lakik, egy meredek hegyoldalak határolta völgyben, mely éppen elég szűkös és éppen elég veszélyes ahhoz, hogy senki ne akarjon ott síparadicsomot létesíteni. Nyáron a sarkkörön tengeti az életét, és átkozza a globális felmelegedést, mikor az harminc fokot hoz a nyakára. Neki kell a hideg. A hideg tartja össze a szíve jégpáncélját.

Ki tudja, mi történik, ha egyszer felenged.

– Már jócskán benne vagy a krisztusi korban, fiam – kárált az anyja. – Nem játszhatod örökké az agglegényt!

Válasz helyett bekanalazott még egy kis sajtlevest.

– Apádnak is ez lenne a véleménye, Isten nyugosztalja.

Egy falat bagett, sós-snidlinges vajjal a tetején.

– Nézz csak Lilikére, milyen boldog! Van kis háza, munkája, férje, mindjárt megszül, és te azt mondod, hogy az április már túl késő, és mész vissza a Spitzbergákra? Hát normális vagy?

Hiába próbálkozott az érdektelenséggel, mama sajnos ütötte tovább a vasat. Basch fejében megint felötlött a gondolat, hogy többet haza se tolja a képét.

Arra sem talált értelmes magyarázatot, hogy egyáltalán miért ül még ott és hallgatja az anyja sirámait. Akkor kaptak össze először és utoljára, mikor lebeszélte őt a haditudósítói állásról. Anya sosem kért bocsánatot az akkor elhangzottakért, Basch pedig nem felejtett. És mivel élete nagy céljától eltérítették, örök léhűtésre adta a fejét.

– Olyan kis sovány vagy, bogárkám, eszel te rendesen? Dehogy eszel és egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy teljesen kiürültek a D-vitamin raktáraid. Falfehér vagy. Mit falfehér, ha oda állítalak, egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy te leszel fehérebb!

Basch türelmesen emlékeztette, hogy a konyhafal nem fehér, hanem csontszínű és tisztelt édesanyja választotta ezt a színt, mondván, a fehér konyhában úgy érezné magát, mint egy kórházban.

– Ráadásul Lilike felhívott – folytatta mama az egyik végeláthatalan monológját, meg sem hallva fia megjegyzését. Basch az érdeklődésnek még szikráját sem mutatta. – Elpanaszolta, hogy hiába hívnak, még egyszer sem voltál náluk vendégségben.

Morgott valamit arról, hogy ha egyszer életképtelen a sógora, akkor életképtelen és nem fog jópofizni.

– Nem is miatta kell menned, hanem Lilike kedvéért! Szegény kisdrágám szerintem színedet se látta az esküvője óta. És arról is milyen hamar elrohantál.

Mama újrakezdte a kelepelést arról, hogy is volt Lili esküvője, és szégyellje magát, hogy képzelte, hogy csak úgy eljött. Basch letette a kanalat, a hűtőhöz ment, kivett egy cidert és visszaült a helyére. Az anyja fejhangú sipákolásából csak annyit érzékelt, hogy a nő még mindig beszél.

Fog is, ahogy őt ismeri.

A mintegy négy órás látogatása során talán tíz mondatot, ha szólt, ebből négy a köszönésnél, kettő az elköszönésnél hangzott el. Mama egészen elégedett volt, hogy volt négy órája folyamatosan hűteni a gyomrát.

A lakhelyét gondosan választotta meg, a Zwingli-rezidenciától jó távol. Jár némi anyagi haszonnal, ha az ember a reformáció egyik nagy alakjának egyenes ágú leszármazottja,* pláne akkor, ha az egyik felmenője nagy bölcsen segédkezett a második világháborúban nem kívánatos elemeket szöktetni a nácik uralta területekről. A Zwingli-kastély (melyet csak nem hivatalosan neveztek így, elvégre Svájc mégiscsak mentes a feudális világ arisztokratáinak eme csökevényeitől) büszkén magasodott a hegytető felé félúton, fennen hirdetve a bankár felmenők helyes befektetési döntéseit.

Basch nem ült kocsiba. Nem fog vacakolni egy autó fenntartásával, amikor egy évben alig hét hónapot tölt Svájcban. A Spitzbergákon pláne hasztalan egy autó. Oda se tudná vinni.

Szóval, tömegközlekedés és némi séta. Szeretett sétálni. Megmászni a kaptatókat, beszívni a fenyvesek gyantaillatú levegőjét, leülni az árnyékban és csodálni a mozdulatlan szépséget, mely mégis él – ezért járt haza, ezért nem volt egész évben a Spitzbergákon. Meg azért, mert télen egy hónapig sötét volt és jobban kijött az évjáradékából, ha hazajött, mintha ott ette volna a penész a lámpafényben.

Volt egy átszállás útközben. Negyven percet üldögélt egy elhagyatott vidéki buszpályaudvaron, ahol rajta kívül egyetlen nő várakozott. Nem is nő, _hölgy_ – kihúzott háttal ült a padon, a kezében kicsiny, fűzött borítójú könyvet tartott, és úgy olvasott, hogy Mary Poppins büszkén törölgette volna a könnyeket a szeméből. Hosszú, lila szoknyája ültében csaknem a földet seperte. A kora tavaszi hűvösre tekintettel vastag harisnyát, zárt cipőt és csinos, fehér kabátot viselt, melynek barna prém keretezte a kapucniját. Ezt a fejére borította, hogy a hűvös szellő ne csípje a fülét.

Basch ezeket a megfigyeléseit akkor gyűjtötte be, mikor leült. Akkor áldozott egy oldalpillantást a nőnek; utána harminc álló percen át bámulta a szemközti ház ablakában a túl korán kihajtott, múlt éjszakai kemény fagyban elhalt muskátlikat. Azért nem negyven, mert ringó csípővel elillegette magát előtte egy inkább negyven mint harminc, erősen sminkelt nő. A cigarettájából még volt vagy két slukk, mikor elpöckölte. Éppen Basch előtt ért földet.

Két ujjal összecsippentette a még füstölgő csikket és ruganyosan felpattant. A nő nem is hallotta, ahogy mögé surran, tűsarkai sortüze elnyomta Basch osonó neszezését. A bal karja alatt átvetett táskája félig nyitva volt. Basch beledugta a csikket, majd elégedetten visszament a padjához.

A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a hölgy milyen megrökönyödve néz rá. Nem zavarta. Ritkán ad mások véleményére és ők ketten úgyse látják egymást soha többet. Főleg úgy, hogy a hölgy busza előbb jött, mint az övé.

* * *

Melege volt. Nem szokta ő az ilyen konstans húsz fokokat.

Töméntelen hiszti, telefonálás, illetve levelek mind fizikai, mind elektronikus formában rávették arra, hogy jöjjön el Lili fiának keresztelőjére. Svájcba, kibaszott júniusban, amikor már dög meleg van. A húga a nyakába borult, mikor betoppant, egészen úgy csinált, mintha nem beszélték volna meg, hogy jön. A sógora, az a kripli olasz, csak nagy szemeket meresztett rá, hogy a kora reggeli tizenkét fokot ő ingben és rövidnadrágban hozza. Most vette mindkettőt, az elmúlt években nem volt rászorulva az ilyen ostobaságokra.

Nem értette, mire fel a nagy felhajtás. Romeo csak egy baba volt, a nap nagy részében aludt és vörösre színeződött fejjel üvöltött, amikor az anyja a nap folyamán harmadszor akarta átöltöztetni. Azok ketten, mármint Romano és Lili, mégis úgy csináltak, mintha a messiás lenne a kis üvöltődervis. A komplett rokonságot összeszalajtották arra a nyavalyás keresztelőre.

Kedvetlenül állta végig a misét a templom egyik sarkában. Üveges szemekkel meredt a semmibe. Alig hallotta a lelkészt a saját gondolataitól. A gondolatai megrekedtek a „mi a szart keresek én itt"-szinten.

A bulin már nem akart maradni, de az anyja sajnos tanult az esküvő eseményeiből és karon ragadta, amint kijöttek a templomból. Egy óra múlva ott ült szobormerev arccal az asztalnál, az anyja még mindig vasmarokkal szorította, holott éppen a másik irányba magyarázott Romano anyjának, aki legalább annyira beszélni akart, mint ő.

Basch abban a pillanatban leginkább meghalni szeretett volna. Vagy a nyakánál fogva hintázni egy kötél végén. Oh, az ugyanaz.

A sok, többnyire ismerős arc között kiszúrt egy nőt. A sövény mellé rakott padok egyikén ült, kihúzott háttal. A kezében keményfedeles könyv, a lila szoknyája ültében csaknem a földet seperte. Mary Poppins büszke lett volna rá.

Basch-nak határozottan déjà vu élménye támadt, ahogy ránézett.

– Mama – bökte oldalba a nőt, aki meglepetten fordult felé. – Ki az a hölgy? Lila szoknyában.

– Margaret? Meg se ismered Margaret nénit, kincsem?

– Nem, nem ő, az ott, amelyik olvas. A padon. Szemüvegben.

Anya felé hajolt, hogy átlásson a tömegen.

– Nem is figyeltél a szertartáson, bogárkám?! Ő Romeo keresztanyja, Anneliese. Lilike szobatársa volt még a gimnáziumban. – Az ajka rosszallóan lebiggyedt. – Nem kedvelem.

Basch meglepetten megemelt szemöldökkel fordult felé. Az anyja egészen elolvadt, hogy az évben először a fia érdeklődést tanúsít a mondandója irányában.

– _Tudod_. Ő az, aki már vagy kétszer elvált. Mindkét alkalommal vitte a férje vagyonának legalább a felét. Nem a legjobb ajánlólevél, ha engem kérdezel. És Lilike egy ilyen cédát választott a fia keresztanyjának!

– Ah.

Mama kicsit túlgondolta a helyzetet. Egy kérdésből lekövette, hogy Basch megbékélt a helyzettel és már lehet vele beszélgetni. Innentől kezdve egészen sok mindenben kikérte a véleményét és egyáltalán, úgy csinált, mintha Basch-t egy ici-picit is érdekelné, mi folyik itt. Egy ponton felrántotta a székéről és elvitte táncolni, fia legnagyobb bánatára.

Életében először hálás volt Romanónak, mikor ő megkopogtatta a vállát és elkérte anyóspajtást egy körre. Mielőtt mama bármit is mondhatott volna, átadta és már ott sem volt.

Átverekedte magát a százhúsz meghívotton és az első lehetőségnél leült. Remélte, hogy így az ismerősök, akiknek talán eszébe jut, hogy köszönni kellene neki, meggondolják magukat. Kissé késve vette észre, hogy a padra vetődésével kiváltott egy rosszalló pillantást Anneliese-ből. A hölgy felszegte a fejét, hogy Basch biztosan felfogja a pillantás „megzavartál, miközben olvastam"-értelmét. Felemelt kézzel elnézést kért. Anneliese megenyhült és visszafordult a könyvéhez. A szája sarkában az anyajegy Basch-ra kacsintott.

Összezavarodott. Honnan jött neki ez a gondolat? Kacsintó anyajegy, persze…

Egy másodperccel később rájött, hogy a kacsintás nem kacérkodás, hanem figyelmeztetés volt. Ismerős kéz landolt a vállán.

– Basch, öreg cimbora, ezer éve nem láttalak! – nevetett Levente.

Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára és kezet nyújtott.

– És, milyen az idő ott északon? – vigyorgott a férfi és a világért le nem esett volna neki, hogy Basch-nak a világon semmi kedve beszélgetni.

– Jobb, mint itt.

– Azt ne mondd, hogy meleg van! Én belefagyok a nadrágomba.

– Nekem melegem van – rántotta meg a vállát. Levente kacarászott. Basch kínosan érezte magát. – És, hogy van a feleséged?

Levente arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. Krákogott egy kicsit.

– Hát, ühm. Elváltam.

– Oh.

– Amúgy, Liesl ott ül melletted, szóval akár meg is kérdezheted… Hogy vagy, Liesl?

Anneliese felnézett a könyvéből és kínlódva elmosolyodott.

– Jól vagyok, köszönöm kérdésed. És te, Levi?

– Nem panaszkodom – tette zsebre a kezét. – És, milyen érzés keresztanyának lenni?

Anneliese átlátszón felnevetett és felelt valamit. Basch úgy döntött, hogy neki itt a világon semmi keresnivalója nincs. Éppen készült felállni és felszívódni, ráadásul mivel az anyja már nem fogta a kezét, ezért akár le is léphet. Félig már felemelkedett ültéből, mikor megjelent az a lehetetlen unokatestvére Németországból és blokkolta az utat.

– Levi! – tárta szét a karját Julchen. – Ez a mi számunk, nem jössz?

– A ti számotok? – hitetlenkedett Anneliese és Levente felé fordult. – A _ti_ számotok?

– Valami gond van? – fintorodott el Julchen.

– Erre a zenére táncoltam a menyasszonytáncomat – felelt a nő összeszorított szájjal és gyilkos pillantást vetett Leventére.

A férfi krákogott és egyik lábáról a másikra állt.

– Az szívás – rántotta meg a vállát Julchen és elkapta Leventét. – Akkor a tied volt, de már az enyém, Pont, mint még valaki.

Éles, gonosz mosollyal megpaskolta Levente karját és maga után húzta.

Ottmaradtak a padon. Anneliese láthatóan remegett. Visszafordult a könyvéhez, de miután öt percig bámulta ugyanazt az oldalt, Basch kezdett kételkedni benne, hogy olvas.

– Eddig is tudtam, hogy Julchen seggfej, de annak mértékével mindig meglep.

Anneliese kínlódva fordult felé.

– Volna szíves békén hagyni?

Ismét a felemelt kéz politikájához húzott vissza. Anneliese újfent megpróbált a könyvébe mélyedni. Szipogott egyet. A remegés újra és újra végigszaladt a testén, mintha…

Basch előkotort a zsebéből egy tiszta zsebkendőt és a nő felé nyújtotta. Anneliese megköszönte és kifújta az orrát.

– Hozzak egy pohár vizet? – ajánlotta fel.

– Megköszönném.

Hozott. Mire megjárta az utat oda-vissza, átverekedve magát a tömegen, Anneliese már belegyömöszölte a könyvecskét a pöttöm táskájába és szemére szorított zsebkendővel kereste, hol tud kimenni a hátsó kertből.

– A víz – nyújtotta felé a poharat.

– Köszönöm. Nem tudja véletlenül, megy busz innen Salzburga?

– Közvetlen biztos nem. Nem autóval érkezett?

– Isten ments, gyalog is mindig eltévedek, hát még autóval.

Kuncogott, megitta a vizet és elsírta magát. Basch kikapta a kezéből a poharat, még mielőtt az összeomló nő elejti azt. Utána Anneliese-t kapta el, mikor a hölgy összeroskadt volna.

Körbenézett, hátha akad a környéken valaki, aki alkalmasabb a lélekápolásra, mint ő. Úgy őszintén, bárki megtette volna, de a környékükön mindenki mással volt elfoglalva. Basch lecsapta a poharat a padra.

– Jöjjön. Menjünk be a házba.

Anneliese bólintott és hagyta, hogy Basch jóformán behurcolja Liliék házának nappalijába. Leültette a kanapéra és rohant zsebkendőért.

– Kö-köszönöm, de igazán… semmi szükség rá, hogy… oh, kérem, annyira szánalmas vagyok, hagyjon magamra!

Végigmérte a hölgyet. A ruhája kifogástalan, az arca már kipirult és való igaz, a szemfestékét kissé kikezdte a sírás, de ebben nem látott semmi kivetnivalót.

– Nem azért ülök itt, hogy szánakozzak magán, hanem azért, hogy segítsek, ha tudok – jelentette ki.

Anneliese elképedt. Még a pityergésről is megfeledkezett. Szipogott egy kicsit.

– Maga tényleg nagyon kedves.

– Ugyan már – legyintett. – Bárki más megtenné.

Anneliese jelentőségteljesen kifelé nézett az ünneplőkre.

– Jó, akkor bárki, aki érzelmileg nem Julchen Beilschmidt szintjén áll – javította ki magát.

Későn kapott észbe, hogy talán ezt a nevet nem Anneliese előtt kéne kimondania. Félve pillantott a nőre, hátha megint rátör a sírás. Már csak a szemét törölgette.

– Én rontottam el – mondta halkan. – Nem figyeltem Leventére. Feleségül mentem hozzá és arra számítottam, hogy ennyi elég is, mostantól csak élvezni kell a jól végzett munka gyümölcsét, boldogok leszünk és kész. Azzal nem számoltam, hogy… elhidegülhetünk egymástól.

– Megesik.

– Eszembe se jutott, hogy megváltozhat.

– Idővel mindenki megváltozik.

– Sosem feltételeztem volna róla, hogy megcsalhat – fejezte be suttogva, mintha a legmélyebb titkát árulná el. – Hogy valaki elszeretheti őt mellőlem.

Basch állta a tekintetét. A kezét nyújtotta, hátha a nőnek szüksége van valamire, amit szorongathat. Jól gondolta.

– Nem is az bánt, hogy elváltunk. Nem, talán jobb ez így… olyan sokat veszekedtünk, és már nem is szerettük egymást, mivel félrelépett, már tisztelni se tudtam és a végén már csak a hibáit láttam benne…

– Leventét ismerve, csodálom, hogy nem azzal kezdte.

– Ismeri őt?

– Üzlettársak voltunk – rántotta meg a vállát. – Több kisebb és egy nagyobb projektben.

Anneliese bólintott.

– Bocsásson meg, nem hallottam jól a nevét. Vash…?

– Basch – javította ki. – Basch Zwingli. Lili bátyja vagyok.

– Ah! Sokat mesélt magáról. Még amikor kollégisták voltunk.

– Nyilván. Itthon csak én voltam, a szüleinket nem sokat látta. Nem tudom, miről mesélhetett volna még. Talán a nyulat leszámítva.

Anneliese felkuncogott.

– Igen, a nyúlról is mesélt.

– Az ön neve pedig?

– Anneliese Edelstein.

– Anneliese – ismételte és biccentett. – Mivel foglalkozik, ha meg nem sértem a tolakodásommal?

– Ugyan, kérem.

Szinte kétségbeesetten igyekeztek elterelni a gondolataikat Leventéről és Julchenről. Anneliese elmesélte, hogy közgazdaságtant tanít egy osztrák egyetemen – hogy melyiken, azt Basch azonnal elfelejtette – és mellette zongoraórákat ad egy vidéki zeneiskolában. Kérdésére Basch beavatta vándorcigány életének rejtelmeibe.

– És mit csinál a Spitzbergákon?

– Tudja, a szigetcsoport norvég fennhatóság alatt áll, de vannak ott orosz bányák is. Én odakinn többnyire azt csinálom, hogy a Greenpeace és a legfontosabb környezetvédő csoportok szénellenes kiáltványait és cikkeit fordítom le norvégra és oroszra. Mellette környezetvédelmi befektetési tanácsokkal látok el mindenkit, aki arra igényt tart. Nyáron az időm nagy részében tüntetek. Télen is, csak akkor Svájcban.

– Szóval ön ilyen…

– Ultrazöld aktivista, aki a családja minden pénzét képes ilyen hülyeségekre elverni? Nyilván.

– Ugyan már. Szükség van olyan emberekre, akik szem előtt tartják a bolygó érdekeit.

– Ezt egy közgazdász mondja nekem? Mélyen megtisztelt.

* * *

Egy ponton elkezdtek elszivárogni a keresztelőről az emberek. Akkor észrevették, hogy amúgy már sötétedik. Anneliese megkérdezte, merre van a buszmegálló, mire Basch visszakérdezett, hogy ide mivel jött, ha nem tudja. A nő megismételte katasztrofális irányérzékéről tett megjegyzését, mire Basch úgy döntött, lovagias lesz és kikíséri. Ha már úgyis arra megy, amúgy.

A gazdasági kérdések megvitatása közben kiderült, hogy mindkettejüknek szíve csücske a csokoládé. Anneliese többnyire tej-, kakaó-tartalom, illetve adalékanyag-mentesség alapján választotta ki a csokoládéit és maga is szívesen készített bonbonokat. Basch ezek után dobta még a fenntartható forrásból származó fair-trade címkét. Anneliese összevont szemöldökkel közölte, hogy ő ezt evidensnek gondolja. Basch egészen meghatódott.

Ugyanarra a buszra szálltak, hát Baschnak volt szerencséje morális kérdéseket is megvitatni a hölggyel. Egyre inkább elképedt rajta, hogy Anneliese, ez a minden szempontból kiművelt és káprázatosan tehetséges hölgy, képes volt Levente Hédervárynak igent mondani. Az a fickó legalább olyan link volt, mint a sógora. Vagy Julchen, nem véletlen, hogy megtalálták egymást.

Át kellett szállniuk és Basch-t megrohanták az emlékek.

– Ott ült, amikor először láttam – mutatott a tábla melletti padra.

– Azt hittem, nem emlékszik – mosolygott Anneliese.

Vállat vont. Az ember néha különös dolgokra emlékszik, míg a hasznosakat elfelejti.

– Én azonnal megismertem – tűnődött el a hölgy.

– Nocsak.

– Egy nő eldobott itt egy cigarettacsikket. Ön fölvette és beledobta a táskájába anélkül, hogy a nő észrevette volna.

– Valószínűleg az első adandó alkalommal eldobta, de igen, szokásom visszaküldeni a szemetelőnek a ganéját. Erről eszembe jutott, hogy nem is olyan régen volt itt egy akció, aminek során a közterületen lerakott szemetet átvizsgáltuk és jellemző jegyek alapján beazonosítottuk, hogy ki a felelős a szemétlerakásért. Furcsa, de határozottan élvezetes tapasztalat volt köztéri szemétlerakatokat felszámolni.

– És azt a szemetet is visszajuttatta a feladónak? – kérdezte Anneliese.

– Nem, akkor már csak a bírság ment nekik, a szemétről mi gondoskodtunk.

– Most hogy mondja, erről mintha olvastam volna.

– Még mielőtt részletesebben elemeznénk a bolygónkat sújtó szemétkrízis részleteit, talán meg kéne néznünk, mikor megy a busza Salzburga, nem gondolja?

– Ah, igaz.

Mint kiderült, este hétkor érkezett utoljára olyan busz, ami átmegy a határon. Este nyolckor volt az utolsó, ami határ menti nagyvárosba tartott. Ők tízkor szálltak le a buszról.

– Erre számíthattam volna.

– Hívhatok taxit, ha gondolja.

– Ha lenne is olyan taxis, aki elég elborult ahhoz, hogy ilyen hosszú úton elvigyen, az valószínűleg olyan számlát is állítana ki rá. Nem tud a környéken véletlenül hotelt?

– Ön Svájcban van, a nyári turistaszezon kezdetén. Lehet, hogy jobban járna a taxival.

Anneliese tanácstalanul beharapta az ajkát. A szája sarkában ficánkolt az anyajegy, és Basch rájött, mit is mondott az imént.

– Mindazonáltal… ha nem tekinti tolakodásnak… hamarosan érkezik a busz, amivel hazamegyek. Van vendégszobám, ha gondolja, elszállásolhatom az éjszakára.

– Lekötelezne.

Anneliese hálásan megszorította a kezét. A felhők mozdultak, utat engedve a telihold sugarainak. Az éjszaka felragyogott, lágyította az utcalámpák sárgás hullafényét. Ráadásul túl meleg volt. Basch viszonozta a mosolyt.

Húsz perc, míg megérkezett a busz. Még húsz, míg le nem szálltak a kis falu szélén, ahonnét még negyed órát kellett sétálni a házig, mely Basch egészen saját völgyére nézett. Látta, hogy a hosszú, fákkal szegélyezett úton tett séta feszélyezi Anneliese-t. Amikor Leventével dolgozott, úgy vette észre, hogy a férfi imádja a kalandokat. Neki biztosan nem lett volna kifogása egy ilyen kiruccanás ellen.

Anneliese nem a pénztárcájába tette a frankot, hanem a cipzározható igazolványtokjába. Basch észrevette, hogy a nő betűrendben tárolja a papírjait. Adóigazolvány, európai egészségbiztosítási kártya, jogosítvány, könyvtári olvasójegy és így tovább. A pöttöm táskájába valószínűleg a saját két kezével varrta bele azt a három szövetcsíkot, mellyel négy rekeszre osztotta a táska belsejét, ezzel sokkal könnyebben tudott benne rendet tartani. A ruháján, dacára az egész napos programnak, nyoma sem volt semmiféle szennyeződésnek. A szavait gondosan megválogatta, a beszédstílusából és a társalgásából Basch arra következtetett, hogy Anneliese pontos, megbízható és meglehetősen racionális ember. Vagyis éppen az ellentéte Leventének.

Ezek ketten mégis hogy találtak egymásra? És melyikük volt annyira idióta, hogy előhozakodjon a házassággal?

– Nem tervezem megölni, ha emiatt aggódik – jegyezte meg egy ponton. – Eleinte benn laktam a faluban, de a szomszédom kakasa hajlamos volt napkelte előtt egy órával kukorékolni, szóval elköltöztem.

Látva Anneliese hitetlenkedő pillantását, helyesbített:

– Rendben, nem voltam teljesen őszinte. Nem igazán kedveltem a szomszédaimat úgy alapvetően. És mivel volt rá lehetőségem, hogy elköltözzem, megtettem. Kérem, ne ijedjék meg, most be fogunk kanyarodni arra a földútra. Öt perc séta után lesz egy kis híd, ami átvisz a patak fölött, utána fenyősor, és ott is vagyunk.

– Egyre vonzóbb a gondolat, hogy taxit hívjak.

– Nem fogom visszatartani.

Még távolabb is lépett tőle. Ezzel megnyugtatta Anneliese-t, a hölgy bátortalanul elmosolyodott. Azért megállt és elővette a telefonját.

– Csak a békesség kedvéért elmondom, üzenetet küldök a húgának, hogy az ön vendége voltam az éjjel.

– Kérem – borzadt el. – Akármelyik barátnőjének elküldheti, csak a húgomnak ne. Hallgathatom egész életemben.

Anneliese könnyedén felnevetett.

– A kis Lili pajzán tréfákra vetemedne? – kuncogott. – Pedig, amikor a szobatársam volt, úgy kellett neki könyörögni, hogy felvegye az iskolai ünnepélyekre az egyenszoknyát, amiből kilátszódott a térde.

Basch megvidámodott, hogy egy olyan személyről beszélgetnek, akit nagyon szeret. Az átalakított parasztház küszöbéig adomáztak Liliről. Basch mesélt néhány olyan történetet, amit a húga elhallgatott, vagy azért, mert nem ítélte elég fontosnak ahhoz, hogy elmesélje, vagy azért, mert kínos helyzetben tüntetett fel valakit. Drága Lili, sosem ártana senkinek, sem szóval, sem tettel.

– Milyen kedves kis ház! – dicsérte az otthonát Anneliese. – És teljesen egyedül él itt?

– Igen.

Anneliese sandán nézett rá. Basch nem értette.

– Egyszer férjnél voltam, továbbá volt szerencsém megfordulni több férfi otthonában is. Bocsássa meg, de rendkívül szkeptikus vagyok a férfiak rendtartási képességeit illetően.

– Ne tegye. Lételemem a rend, az egész családomnak. Lilinek is ez a legnagyobb konfliktusforrása Romanóval, annak a nyavalyás olasznak gőze sincs róla, minek hol a helye, pedig már idestova három éve együtt élnek.

– Ez a rendszeretés az unokatestvéreire is vonatkozik?

– Többnyire igen. Miért kérdi?

Anneliese sötéten mosolygott.

– Julchen valamivel szókimondóbb egyéniség, mint én. Kíváncsi vagyok, Levente ezt hogy fogja viselni.

Basch kuncogott.

– Szolgálhatok valamivel? Kései vacsorát esetleg?

– Nem köszönöm, nem vagyok éhes.

– Akkor valami frissítőt? Vizet, gyümölcslevet, esetleg bort?

– Oh, maga boros típus?

– Túl közel vagyunk az olasz határhoz.

Megmutatta Anneliese-nek a hűtő tartalmát, megtárgyalták a vegetarianizmusa mögött húzódó etikai hátteret, majd kiegyeztek egy-egy pohár kakaóban. Basch a régi mód szerint, a tűzhelyen főzte meg az italt. Főzőcskézés közben már tényleg innia kellett egy pohár vizet. Idejét sem tudta már, mikor beszélt utoljára ennyit.

Átadta Anneliese-nek a forró bögrét.

– Menjünk ki a kertbe – javasolta. – Teliholdkor nagyon szép a völgy.

Ritkán látja a völgyet úgy, hogy a folyóvölgyi lombhullató fákon vannak levelek. Így is látszódott a folyó és a patakok ezüstös csillogása. Körben, a hegyek körül néhol kivehető volt a túloldalon létesült városok fényszennyezése, de a csillagok így is kivételesen tisztán ragyogtak a fejük felett.

Meleg volt az éjszaka. A forró ital még tovább melegítette őt belülről. Egy kicsit tartott tőle, hogy izzadni fog.

– Ez gyönyörű – sóhajtott Anneliese. – A kakaó pedig egészen kiváló, köszönöm.

– Igazán nincs mit. Ha gondolja, a ruháit estére berakhatjuk a mosógépbe. Van rajta szárító-program is, ha minden igaz. Azt még sosem próbáltam ki.

Anneliese ismét köszönetet mondott.

– Meddig marad Svájcban? Lili mondta, hogy sokat van külföldön.

– Késő tavasztól kora őszig a Spitzbergákon vagyok. Most is csak Lili kedvéért utaztam haza.

– Ezek szerint elmegy?

Mintha szomorúságot hallott volna Anneliese hangjából.

– Igen.

Az éjszaka megölte a színeket. Nem látta Anneliese szemének ragyogó ibolyaszínét – helyette a holdfény keltette sejtelmes ragyogását csodálta.

– Mégis hogy jutott eszébe Leventének, hogy megkérje magát? – bukott ki belőle az idióta kérdés. – Nem degradálásból, félre ne értsen.

Anneliese félrebillentette a fejét.

– Értem, mire céloz. És vannak módszerek, amikkel hosszabb-rövidebb időre el lehet fedni a különbségeket.

– Nem tudok elképzelni semmi módot, amivel hatni lehetne Levente tök fejére, ami azt illeti.

– Én igen – mondta Anneliese.

Az egyik kezével a saját inge nyakához nyúlt és kibújtatta a legfelső gombot. Majd az alatta lévőt. És az alatta lévőt. A másikkal az elképedt Basch álla alá nyúlt, hogy az őt elöntő zavart felismerés ne végződjön pánikszerű menekülésben.

Az arca vöröse, a gyomrában a kakaó és az éjszaka szokatlan, az ő hideghez szokott bőrének meleg szellője mind-mind hűvösnek tűnt ahhoz a tűzhöz képest, melyet Anneliese csókja lobbantott benne.

* * *

Reggel csak nyeldekelni tudott, mikor a hölgy az ő fürdőköpenyében, álmos mosollyal került elő és ült a reggelizőasztalhoz. Az egyik válláról minduntalan lecsúszott az anyag. Basch megigazította a gallérját, mikor elment mellette. Anneliese megsimogatta a kezét. Basch megborzongott és elszakította a pillantását a hölgy nyakától, ahonnan lefelé az éjjel minden anyajegyet megszámolt.

* * *

– Olyan jó, hogy itthon vagy – mosolygott rá az anyja. – Nem is tudom, mikor volt utoljára, hogy augusztusban együtt volt a család!

Lili a zabkásájába nevetett. A szeme sarkából azt figyelte, hogy Romeo felébredt-e már. Romano még aludt. Egy kicsit még Basch is. Belekortyolt a kávéjába.

– Elmehetnénk ma a parkba, nem, Lilike? – ragyogott a nő.

– De, az jó ötlet, anya.

– Majd egy kicsit tolhatom Romeót?

– Persze. Basch, te is szeretnéd?

– Hm? Nem, én ma nem leszek itthon.

A két nő elképedve nézett rá.

– Akkor mit csinálsz? – értetlenkedett mama.

– Ausztriába megyek.

– Ausztriába? – ismételte hitetlenkedve. – Mi dolgod neked Ausztriában?

– Megbeszélem Anneliese-sel Romeo vallási nevelésének részleteit – dünnyögte és újfent belekortyolt a kávéba. Lapozott egyet az újságban.

Mama és Lili egymásra nézett.

– Nem is mondtad, hogy megtértél, kisfiam.

– Hogy?

Értetlenül nézett rá.

– Azt mondtad!

– Mert mit mondjak?

– Mondjuk azt, hogy mire készülsz!

Basch átgondolta, mire készül. Egy sétára, meg egy kávézóban eltöltött órácskára. Vagy étterem? Mindegy, majd Anneliese eldönti. Közben majd beszélgetnek. Megint megállapítja majd, hogy a hölgy természetéhez és viselkedéséhez tökéletesen illik a századfordulós bútorokkal berendezett, szecessziós lakása. A havasi gyopárokkal díszített franciaágyban fognak szeretkezni. A hölgyét ölelve fog elaludni és reggel azzal fogja ébreszteni, hogy a válla minden szeplőjét megcsókolja.

Akkor vette észre magát, mikor mama elborzadva kijelentette, hogy nem tetszik neki Basch arca, és biztosan beteg, ha ilyen képet vág. Lili kinevette a mamát és kijelentette, hogy nő van a dologban. Basch nem ellenkezett, mire mama firtatni kezdte a témát. Aztán ki akart térni a hitéből, mikor Basch kijelentette, hogy valóban nőügyről van szó és még midnig Anneliese-sel akar találkozni.

– De hát az a nő egy _céda!_

– Céda a fészkes fenét! – fakadt ki. – Mama, egyrészt félreérted őt, másrészt Anneliese egy áldás ennek a világnak.

– De hát elvált!

– Mert apa nem?

– Az más.

– Nyilván. Lili, te meg mit vigyorogsz?

– Hogy én vigyorgok? – mutatott magára és már majdnem csorogtak a könnyei az elfojtott nevetéstől. – Ugyan már. Arról viszont szívesen hallanék, hogy is jöttetek össze ti ketten.

Basch nem akart felelni erre a kérdésre. Inkább felhajtotta a kávéját, a szívéhez kapott, hogy milyen késő van és rohant a buszhoz. Inkább vár egy csomót a rekkenő augusztusi hőségben, minthogy azokkal a sárkányokkal üljön egy helyen.

Míg várt, megzizzent a telefonja. Anneliese küldött neki üzenetet: _nézd, mit kaptam a húgodtól!_

A képet nézve elhatározta, hogy soha többet nem mosolyog, ha a húga közelében fényképező van. Főleg nem ilyen szentimentálisan.

* * *

Basch Zwinglinek két arca van. Az egyik jeges, fagyos, hidegebb, mint a Matterhorn tetején a hó. A másik arca, akár a rejtőző hőforrás. Kitartás kell hozzá, hogy az ember megtalálja.

Anneliese Edelstein számára az ő szívének gleccserén végigfutó rianások voltak az egyetlen olvasható térkép.

 **Vége**

* * *

* Kamu, Ulruch Zwingli felnőttkort megélt fiának nem voltak gyerekei.

Szeretném megkérni tisztelt olvasóimat, hogy ne kövessék Ausztria jelen ficben tanúsított viselkedését. Lásd: ne tessék vadidegenek megkérdőjelezhető otthonába bebocsátást kérni, illetve érdemes nlmi párbeszédet vinni egy párkapcsolatba. Amúgy. Lol.


End file.
